Torn
by FireBeatsRoses
Summary: Sequel to Recipe for Catastrophe: What makes someone good go so bad? Alex Russo learns the hardest battle she can face is within one's self, Will she make the right choices, join Alex and the trio on their quest to help Alex follow the right path. Part 2.
1. Stay With Me

**_Yes I am back already maybe to some of yours dismay, I saw Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows part 1 today, it was epic...If you haven't seen it yet go and see it quickly it's amazing! I almost cried in 3 parts but maybe because I'm an emotional person, on the other hand I almost cried writing this chapter aswell. Chapter 2 is still underway it was finished but I was re-reading it and decided it didn't come up to the standard of this one. For those of you that are new to this I would advise you to read the first story I wrote (Recipe for Catastrophe) otherwise you might not understand some of this, but it's not overly important._ _Some of you might hate me for what is about to happen in this chapter but for the story to commence it has to happen this way...I'm sorry so please enjoy._**

Sequel to Recipe for Catastrophe: What makes someone good go so bad? Alex Russo learns the hardest battle she can face is within one's self, Will she make the right choices, join Alex and the trio on their quest to follow the right path.

Chapter 1 – Stay With Me

It was July, a very hot summer in New York City hotter than anyone else could remember but the large man that walked through the streets didn't care about that, searching for one place in particular, he was in search for Waverly Place, this place held what he was looking for, he was on a mission and if he were to fail this mission the consequences were to be severe. His abnormally large figure and grey whiskered face, making him look unusually hairy so hairy that this attracted the attention of passers-by causing them to stare. He passed the children playing causing them to stop and stare for a moment, he took in a whiff of their scent licking him lips, but he was not there for them, he was there to find Alex Russo and she was close, very close. Finally he stopped outside a pair of feeble looking wooden doors his eyes looking over them staring at the clear window holding a sign clearly displaying 'Closed'. He snarled ignoring the sign pushing the doors open as he stepped through his black eyes fixed on the girl sitting alone at one of the many empty tables reading a very warn out art magazine. This was Alex Russo, the one that he had been searching for, the girl with inky black hair tied back into a messy bun. She must have heard him enter because upon his arrival she called.

"Can't you read we're closed!" The dark haired girl yelled her voice expressing a tone of annoyance and impatience. She hadn't even bothered to look and see who had entered her eyes not straying from the art magazine. The large man smiled allowing his pointed yellow teeth to be displayed licking his lips as he stepped further into the substation.

"Dude are you deaf too? I said we're clo-" Her voice trailed off into nothing as she turned to face the intruder, quickly raising from her seat looking around desperately for her wand, there stood in front of her was the most brutal werewolf ever known, Fenrir Greyback.

"W-what do you want?" Alex stammered as Fenrir Greyback slowly took each small step towards her slowly advancing.

"I'm not going to hurt you little girl." Greyback snarled, Alex found that hard to believe, he had a reputation it didn't matter who you were how old you were, young or old, rich or poor, wizard or mortal he showed no mercy. Alex gulped taking large steps back diving behind the counter. Alex searched frantically for a weapon of some sort, something to protect her, as her wand was in the lair she was all alone, her parents are brothers were out on Coney Island somewhere, Alex was banned from going there which is why she had been left behind and her best friend Harper was on a date with Zeke Beckerman, they had started dating towards the beginning of the summer while Alex had still been at Hogwarts. She cursed at herself why did her parents have to leave her alone on this very day? The day she was about to be attacked by a werewolf of all the days. Greyback's head appeared staring down at her over the counter evilly baring his sharp teeth threateningly at her. Alex gulped she had nowhere to go from here, her dad had locked the lair preventing her from causing any trouble with magic as she had done so many times in the past, such as creating a black hole. Alex didn't mean to do these things they just seemed to happen to her. She grabbed the largest knife she could find, jumping to her feet and sprinting across the sub-shop into the sub-car, Greyback laughed maliciously.

"You can run but you can't hide Alex Russo." He bellowed, Alex stood up from behind the table in the sub-car, Greyback smiled stepping towards her, the only thing between them now was the sub-car. Greyback snatched at her missing completely his hairy fist landing on the table in front of her. Without thinking Alex stabbed his venerable hand with the large knife with all the force she could making it sink deep into his flesh. Greyback let out a howl of pain lurching his hand away giving Alex the chance to make her escape, running up the metal staircase into the Russo household. Greyback slowly removed the knife that had penetrated through his skin, whimpering at the pain it caused him, he had not finished what he had started yet he needed Alex Russo, preferably alive. Alex burst into her untidy bedroom, searching frantically for her Hogwarts wand which she was strictly forbidden to use especially in the presence of a muggle, Harper and her mother would have counted and this could have put Alex at risk of expulsion before she had even returned to Hogwarts, but surely in a situation such as this magic would be allowed right? Why was her room such as mess? Why did she like order out of chaos? Maybe because her whole world was chaos so this is the way Alex Russo lived. She continued to search freezing when she heard the low panting, daring herself to look up, Alex raised her head staring at Greyback his eyes fixed on her watching her every move carefully, as if he was about to pounce. Alex noticed the hand she had injured, it was still dripping with blood, each drop staining the carpet the flesh was mangled where Greyback had forced the knife from his wound, it was no longer a clean cut.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." Greyback finally breathed.

"Well you can tell him that I don't wish to speak with him." Alex spat confidently, she wasn't going to join forces with Voldemort as Stevie had last year, look what happened to her. Greyback's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists in frustration causing him to wince from the pain in his hand, he really wished he could just rip her head off. Lurching at her he knocked her hard to the floor crushing her from beneath him. Alex let out a cry of pain as the large weight of Greyback pinned her, she was unable to move.

"Get away from her!" Alex heard the sound of Masons enraged voice and within seconds Greyback was off of Alex, Mason had pounced the sheer force that Mason had hit Greyback sent both wolves flying. Alex got to her feet watching as Mason and Greyback furiously swung their claws at each other, slicing mercilessly as they scrambled around destroying Alex's room in the process. They rolled out ending up finally in the Russo living room tearing the orange couch to shreds, every few seconds there would be a bark of pain from Mason as Greyback sunk his teeth into Masons arm tearing chunks of flesh away. There was a pause when the wolves heard the sound of the substations doors open. Greyback disappeared running out onto the terrace and leaping from it to the ground. Alex ran to Masons side, his flesh mangled and ripped he didn't look like Mason at all, tears filled Alex's eyes at the sight of him, his eyes gazed up into hers tenderly choking as he tried to speak.

"It's going to be ok Mason, my parents will be here soon they'll know what to do." Alex sobbed resting Mason's head in her lap and stroking his hair softly. Mason shook his head lightly staring sadly into his true loves eyes, a tear ran down his blooded cheek.

"I-I love you Alex Russo." Mason choked trying to get out his words, Alex let out a loud sob.

"No, Mason, stay awake, stay with me, I love you." Alex whispered softly through her sobs taking in deep breathes as she spoke.

"Promise me something…" Mason managed.

"Promise me you'll find somebody and you'll be happy." Mason continued his voice becoming weaker at each word, with that the light left his eyes and his body went limp, Alex let out an agonised cry as her true love lay dead in her lap, she truly felt as if a part of her soul had just died and her heart had been ripped out through her chest.

"No, Mason, no." Alex choked through her tears smoothing back his soft hair, Alex leaned forward kissing his forehead, her tears falling lightly on his face.

"I Promise." Alex whispered, she clutched onto Mason's lifeless body, he was still warm she heard the sound of her parents and brothers but was unable to give an answer.

"ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SUBSTATION!" Jerry bellowed from downstairs anger exploding in his voice, Alex sobbed harder squeezing hold of Mason's body. The four other Russo's exchanged glances, Alex wasn't answering them.

"Something is wrong." Justin breathed staring up at the ceiling as if it was going to tell him something.

"Alex, honey." Theresa called climbing the metal stairs and entering the now destroyed living room, but there wasn't any sign of Alex who was obscured from view behind the wrecked orange couch quietly crying into Mason's still chest.

"Jerry…" Theresa breathed.

"I think you'd better come see this." Her eyes gazing around the room, Jerry entered followed by Justin and Max all four staring at the blood stains surrounding the room and the broken ornaments and torn up couch.

"What did she do?" Jerry growled, Justin stared at him and gulped.

"Dad there's blood, there might have been some sort of attack." Justin replied hoarsely daring to think of the worst, he listened carefully hearing Alex's light sobs. Justin strode carefully walking around the couch his eyes finally found the sight of Alex, cradling Mason both were coated in blood. Justin gasped at the sight, attracting his parents attention, causing them to join him staring at the sight of their daughter.

"Alex what are-" Jerry stopped in mid-sentenced realising the situation, Alex looked up at her family through her tear stained face, her eyes red and swollen she shivered still clutching hold of Mason.

Theresa screamed at the sight of Mason's dead body and her daughter coated in his blood. Max came to the scene looking at Mason and Alex to his parents as if he was expecting this to be some sort of prank.

"Oh I get it Mason play dead right...right?" Max asked worriedly again looking from Alex and Mason to his parents still expecting 'ha-ha gotcha'.

"Alex what happened?" Justin asked quietly getting down beside his sister and taking hold of her shoulder gently. Alex couldn't give an answer she let out another giant sob more tears streaming from her face, finally she choked the words 'Greyback'.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Justin asked just to confirm, Alex nodded lightly more tears erupting from her eyes. Justin's jaw tightened in anger as did Jerry's.

"First my son now my daughters boyfriend." Jerry growled his anger building.

"I'm calling to police." Theresa announced heading over towards the phone and picking up the receiver.

"And tell them what Theresa?" Jerry yelled, nobody had ever seen Jerry this angry before, Alex lowered her head if only she could calm down enough to tell them what had happened. Theresa stared at her husband still clutching the receiver, her eyes watering.

"Justin, take Alex to the lair, see if you can calm her down, we'll try to clear things up, up here." Jerry ordered gravely, Justin nodded taking hold of Alex's arm but she screamed in protest pulling herself closer to Mason. Justin used all his strength pulling Alex away from Mason's corpse.

"No!" Alex screamed lashing out at her older brother, but he was too strong for her, holding her restrained and pulling her downstairs into the lair. His heart ached for his sister, she had already lost Mason once and now she had lost him again only this time forever. Finally sitting Alex in the chair, she shivered staring at her blood stained hands sitting in silence her tremors becoming worse.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Justin spoke hoarsely bowing his head, grabbing a chair and sitting opposite her. She didn't acknowledge his words or even his presence, she just stared into nothing, her eyes were empty no sign of warmth just nothing. Justin gulped he had no idea what to do, he had never seen Alex this way or in fact he had never seen anybody this way, how was one supposed to deal with someone in this state? Justin stared at his sister waving his hand in front of her face but there was no reaction, she didn't even flinch. Running upstairs Justin told his father about Alex's condition. Jerry accompanied Justin down to the lair examining his daughter when he finally spoke.

"She's seeked refuge inside her mind." Jerry murmured staring into Alex's eyes filled with emptiness.

"What does that mean?" Justin asked curiously.

"It means Alex's consciousness is in her imagination where she can probably be with Mason, it's her only way to be with Mason." Jerry explained.

"But that's ok isn't it?" Justin asked.

"No, because she could stay there but she won't eat, she won't sleep and eventually she will die." Jerry continued walking away from Alex and heading over towards the bookcase where he searched through the many wizarding books.

"How do we get her out?" Justin asked watching his father then looking at Alex. Jerry didn't look to his son but still answered his question.

"You must enter into her mind and convince her to come out, she could do this herself but in her mind she's in her ideal world and it will make her unwilling to leave." Jerry explained gravely still searching through books.

"Ahh here we are." Jerry smiled pulling out a large book and placing it on the stand and flicking through the pages his finger tracing along the pages. His smile faded and he groaned in frustration snapping the book shut.

"What is it?" Justin asked at the sight of his father's sudden frustration.

"It's illegal to enter the mind without a permit from the wizard council and a permit can take up to a week to receive." Jerry explained Justin bit his lip trying to think when a light bulb went off inside his head, he smiled at his father.

"Legilimency." Justin breathed in triumph, sitting and facing Alex.

"Legilimens." Justin said immediately entering into Alex's mind he was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden.

"Who knew Alex could be such a girl." Justin spoke to himself gazing at the beautiful flowers surrounding him and the trim green grass, the sky was bright blue with white fluffy clouds which never seemed to obscure the sun's warming rays. Justin surveyed the surroundings finally noticing Alex dressed in a pure white silky summer dress, she wasn't wearing any shoes sitting amongst the flowers. As he approached Alex looked up and smiled becoming aware of his presence.

"Hello Justin." She smiled her eyes were bright with happiness, Justin couldn't believe it was his job to take her away from this, he didn't want to see her unhappy.

"Hi." Justin said softly standing in front of her.

"It's a nice place you've created here." Justin managed once again surveying the scene and taking a seat beside his sister, she smiled, thanking him.

"But you can't stay in here forever Alex, you have to live." Justin explained although it broke his heart to tell her this. Her smile faded she knew it was true too.

"I know, but I like it here." Alex admitted getting up from her seat and walking down towards the clear stream, Justin watched as he saw Mason appear from the other side of the stream, he was in his human form also dressed in white, crisp white pants and a smooth white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. He approached Alex spinning her around finally setting her down their foreheads pressed together gazing into each others eyes. Mason and Alex walked back up towards Justin hand in hand smiling.

"Alex, this isn't real." Justin began staring solemnly at Alex he really wished it could be real for her he wished it could be real for him too, he could have Juliet. Alex nodded at Justin, Mason turned to face Alex taking hold of both of her hands.

"You promised me you would be happy and find someone else." Mason whispered softly, Alex nodded tears glistening in her eyes, a tear running slowly down her face.

"You must go back and keep that promise." Mason continued, kissing Alex's forehead tenderly. Finally she let go of Mason's hand and taking hold of Justin's allowing him to lead her out, she waved good-bye to Mason standing alone in the flower bed.

Alex blinked coming back into consciousness her brother and her father staring at her intently.

"Good work Justin." Jerry smiled clapping Justin on the back his eyes now fixing on Alex and looking at her sincerely.

"Alex, you can't go into your mind, you have to live in reality and I know that can be difficult but you can look forward to going back to Hogwarts." Jerry smiled assuringly. Alex nodded sitting back in the recliner chair, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**_I hope you're not too upset that I've killed Mason off already...Was it a little upsetting atleast? I thought it was. I just wanted to know, as i'm going to try and follow the book baseline a little bit more but not copy it. I was wondering would you like me to add in Horace Slughorn chapter of the book...in my own words of course, or skip it entirely and just focus on Harry?_**

**_Please review this first chapter I love reading what you guys have to say even if it's a bit of constructive critisim.  
_**


	2. The New Professor

**_Sorry this chapter took so long but I'm planning to post every week rather than every 2-3 days as I use to_**, **_sorry this chapter is more book based than my own idea. Mostly around the middle part but the story can't really work without it but don't worry I will change it up when we get to Hogwarts, thats where a bit more freedom comes into it and my chapters with Alex will always be original and i'll try to put some original Harry Potter stuff too because that's what will make this better rather than copying everything from the book, that would be just boring._ _So sorry for the lack of originality in the middle of this chapter._**

Chapter 2 – The New Professor

Fenrir Greyback stood silently in the dark corner his eyes adjusting to the lack of light, staring as the Dark Lord took his seat at the head of a long sleek wooden table the blazing fire in the background making it hard to see, only allowing sight of the silhouette of Lord Voldemort's figure.

"Greyback." Voldemort hissed in a cold clear voice echoing from the walls, Fenrir grew closer, his eyes finally adjusting, Voldemort's face shone through the gloom, his hairless snake like features with slits for nostril and gleaming red eyes, his skin so white it let off a pearly white glow.

"Greyback, here." Voldemort spoke indicating a seat on his right, most of the eyes from Voldemort's followers followed him as he approached the Dark Lord.

"So…?" Voldemort hissed, Greyback knew what he was waiting for, he wanted the girl but Greyback did not have Alex Russo.

"Where is the girl?" Voldemort continued eyeing Greyback coldly.

"The girl slipped from my grasp, my Lord." Greyback answered bowing his head in shame. The interest around the room sharpened the bodies surrounding the table shifted others fidgeted.

"You don't have the girl?" Voldemort asked once more his red eyes fixing on Greyback's black eyes if the Dark Lord was to have eye brows they might have been raised.

"She was well protected." Greyback insisted, Voldemort held out a large white hand instantly silencing Greyback. The Dark Lord laughed at Greyback's words

"She was well protected." He repeated Greyback's sentence with a cold laugh which still signalled he was most displeased.

"You are incapable of completing a simple task." Voldemort hissed suddenly rounding on Greyback his anger was building.

* * *

Soon the view went black and Harry Potter awoke sweating and panting.

"It was just a dream." He murmured reaching for his circular glasses pushing them on to his nose and gazing at the digital clock sitting on his bed side table, he had been waiting and stealing glances at the clock every few minutes since 7 pm that evening since receiving the letter for Dumbledore that he would be saved from the Dursley's finally that summer after two long weeks. Harry smoothed down his jet black hair but no matter how much he tried it stayed a black mess. Harry blinked rapidly wiping the sleep from his eyes and picking up the letters from his desk and reading them. A few from Ron and Hermione but there were only two he would read over and over. One from Dumbledore explaining how he was going to come and save him from the Dursley's promptly at mid-night, as Harry read the line he glanced over at the clock, he had been reading that line over and over, the neat green hand writing making the words a permanent image in his head and finally the letter from Alex the only one he had received from her all summer this one had arrived only earlier that morning, waking Harry at around 5 am when Alex's barn owl Barney tapped on his window. As soon as Harry had seen the owl he let it in immediately allowing it to flutter on to his bed dropping the envelope elegantly onto his pillow. Harry had snatched it up only seconds after it had hit the pillow tearing it open. Harry laughed at himself because of the memory once more picking up Alex's letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I know that this will take a long time to arrive, but I hope you're having a good summer, so far it's been kind of boring here, my dad isn't allowing me to use magic as much even though I think I'm more responsible now. To your dismay I will be returning to Hogwarts in September so I hope to see you then or maybe some time over the summer. I wish there was another way to communicate, my dad wouldn't let me call you as the phone bill would go through the roof and lets be honest I wouldn't know what to say anyway. I hope to see you, Ron and Hermione soon, have a great summer_

_Love from Alex_

_Xoxo_

_P.S Please look after Barney for the rest of the summer I think it's unfair to make him travel another 3000miles and I wouldn't want to torture Hedwig like that either._

At this Harry glances up at the two owls' perched side by side each of their heads buried under their wings. Harry smiled petting Hedwig.

"At least Barney has a reason to be sleeping lazy bones." Harry laughed, Hedwig looked up at him sleepily for a moment before closing her eyes once more and burying her head under her wing. Harry lay back on his bed stealing another glance at the clock standing beside him on his bed side table it read 11:55pm, only another 5 minutes but Harry hadn't packed his trunk what if Dumbledore didn't come? Harry didn't want to be disappointed if he didn't so he had decided to leave it to the last minute. Picking up his photo album to pass the time opening to the first page staring at his mother and father smiling happily holding their son, Harry himself, the picture moved watching as his mother kissed him lightly on the cheek turning and smiling once more. Harry smiled turning the page gazing at the picture of himself and his two best friends after their first year at Hogwarts laughing and smiling stood side by side, Harry in the middle. Harry smiled at how young they looked and how innocent they were at the time. Turning another page gazing up at him all with sincere faces stood his Tri-wizard competitors Fleur Delacour the beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair and watery blue eyes the French champion for Beauxbaton dressed in silky pale blue robes, standing beside her Viktor Krum a dark handsome young man Bulgarian who for his rigid figure was unusually kind, he had been the champion for Durmstrang and Quidditch seeker for Bulgaria, he was dressed blood red robes and furs which Harry had been told kept them warm in the winter. Finally standing beside him Harry's eyes glanced upon Cedric Diggory an extremely handsome boy with mousy brown hair and Gray eyes he stood stiffly next to Harry who was only fourteen at the time, Harry immediately turned the page his eyes meeting once more with his parents smiling, stood beside them smiling up at him Sirius Black his Godfather standing with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix , Harry's jaw tightened and he felt the lump form in his throat turning the page aggressively once more staring at a picture of his friends Alex stood beside him laughing along with Hermione, Ron pulling a ridiculous face. Harry laughed to himself finally closing the book what would he have done without his friends? Finally stealing one last glance at the clock it read 12:01am Dumbledore was late. Jumping up from his bed Harry leapt up staring out of his window and sure enough out on nowhere popped a man in long purple robes and pointed hat his slivery white hair cascading down, his long silvery white beard tucked neatly into his belt. Harry bounded around his room picking up all of his belongings he would need chucking all this clothes in clean or dirty, grabbing any books and lobbing them across the room one making a heavy thud as it hit the floor. Harry torn his black robes that were neatly hanging bundling them up and chucking them into his trunk, Harry looked once more out into the night watching at Dumbledore made his way up the garden path. Hedwig and Barney stared at him as if annoyed as Harry ran around his small room picking up every item he found and placing it in his untidy trunk. Harry heard the knock at the door and the voice of his uncle and he spoke irritably to himself.

"Who would be ruddy calling at this time of night." Harry heard him mutter to himself running down the stairs. As Harry appeared at the bottom Uncle Vernon had opened the door and Dumbledore stood smiling pleasantly at him. Harry smiled at the sight of Dumbledore but he didn't seem to acknowledge Harry's presence he was focused completely on uncle Vernon who Harry had noticed had turned bright purple as vein pulsing in his forehead.

"May I come in?" Dumbledore asked politely gazing at Mr Dursley none the less Dumbledore stepped through looking around the house.

"This is nice." He smiled pleasantly clasping his hands together his attention finally ending on Harry.

"I would like to go through Sirius' will." Dumbledore explained gesturing towards the lounge as if it was his own home. Mr Dursley and Harry entered watching Dumbledore as he made himself at home, the Dursley's all cowering in the corner, this amused Harry a great deal. Dumbledore cleared his throat opening the scroll of parchment that was Sirius' will.

"Harry has been left Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place along with all the items in it and the House elf Kreacher." Dumbledore announced, Harry's mouth dropped just as the Dursley's had. "He has his own house and he still has to live here?" Mr Dursley bellowed in an enraged voice, Dumbledore glanced at him over his half moon spectacles with a sincere look. "You know the reasons for why Harry must stay with you Mr Dursley I will not go over them again." Dumbledore replied calmly his eyes turning back to the parchment. "Harry you have also been left all of his money, it will be transferred to your account in Gringotts soon." Dumbledore assured smiling and rolling up the scroll, handing it to Harry to keep in his possession. Harry stared stunned clutching the will in his grasp, now he owned Grimmauld Place, he had his own house, if he could he would have lived there by himself but for reasons unknown to Harry but known to Dumbledore and Uncle Vernon he had to stay here for one last summer the following year. "I must also point out." Dumbledore added before leaving. "That I asked you in my letter to treat Harry as one of your own, for everything I know in the past you have not." Dumbledore said boldly. Mr Dursley stepped forward in protest. "We gave him the food from our table, gave him Dudley's second bedroom, took him in purely out of the goodness of our hearts." Mr Dursley said confidently once more cowering back into the corner with his wife and son when Dumbledore rounded on them. "Goodness of your hearts, making a boy live under the stairs is not the way to be treated." Dumbledore sniffed in disgust turning. "He saved your son from a Dementor attack and you never thanked him." Dumbledore continued. "It's ok sir." Harry cut in, the sight on his aunt, uncle and cousin was good enough for him. Dumbledore looked down at him silencing himself for a moment.

"Ready to go Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry beamed.

"Just a moment sir almost finished." Harry breathed rushing back upstairs and once more chucking random books and clothes into his trunk he wasn't sure what he'd need. Mr Dursley had remained stunned the entire time as if completely frozen with fear. Once Harry had got his trunk, Dumbledore told him to set it down and leave it,

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to you nephew?" Dumbledore asked glancing at Mr Dursley expectantly but he stayed rooted to the spot with out saying a word.

"It's alright sir, they don't mind." Harry smiled, Dumbledore smiled at Harry finally thanking Mr Dursley for his patience who still didn't say a word Dumbledore and Harry left number 4 Privet Drive closing the door behind them and walking silently up the neat path finally standing on the corner.

"Take hold of my arm Harry." Dumbledore ordered Harry looked up at Dumbledore hesitantly then glancing at Dumbledore's hand, it was black.

"Do as I say." Dumbledore urged, holding out his arm for Harry to grasp, Harry did as he was told taking firmly hold of Dumbledore's arm. Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip the next thing he knew everything went black he was pressed very hard from all directions he couldn't breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest his eyeballs were being forced back into his head his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. Finally Harry felt the ground beneath his feet, it was one of the most unpleasant feelings Harry had ever experienced as if he had been squeezed through a tight rubber tube.

"I just apparated didn't I?" Harry asked swallowing hard as he felt the vomit making his way up his throat.

"Yes, and quite successfully too, most people vomit the first time." Dumbledore explained without glancing at Harry, they had landed in a small town Harry assumed it to be a muggle town Harry and Dumbledore were stood beside a memorial and a church and a sign that read Budleigh Barberton. Harry followed Dumbledore as he strode gracefully, his robes whipping out behind him. Harry followed silently like an obedient dog would its owner when out on a walk. Finally Dumbledore stopped outside a large house glancing at Harry.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here Harry, am I right?" Dumbledore asked, Harry shrugged and gave a small laugh.

"Actually sir after all these years I sort of just go with it." Dumbledore gave Harry a small and quick smile opening the small white gate and taking large strides up the garden path. Dumbledore tried the door which swung open to Harry's surprise. Both Dumbledore and Harry stepped inside, the tip of Dumbledore's wand lighting up creating a ghostly white light forming dark long shadows.

"Wand out Harry." Dumbledore murmured casting his eyes across the walls and floor which had been completely ransacked, tables were over turned there were newspaper pages strewn over the floor along with broken glass. Harry looked at the head-line of the Daily Prophet it was an old one, from earlier that year about Voldemorts return, there were drops of what looked like blood, crimson red, Harry stared up at the ceiling above him a drop of blood once more dripping onto his forehead, as Harry went to wipe it away Dumbledore caught his arm taking his shrivelled black hand and wiping it away placing it in his mouth. Harry's face contorted in disgust but Dumbledore took no notice turning to face an armchair sitting before them, it seemed to be the only piece on furniture still intact. Dumbledore aimed the wand at it and right before their eyes the chair transfigured itself into a man who leapt up in surprise.

"Merlin's beard! No need to disfigure me Albus!" He bellowed in surprise, shocking Harry making him take a few steps back

"I must say Horace you make a very convincing armchair_._" Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.

"It's all in the upholstery, I come by the padding naturally, you see." The man with gingery straw like hair replied his pale gooseberry colored eyes prominent as they fixed on Harry.

"The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for months it's quite easy to get in and around once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano." Harry stared at the grand piano in the corner, he hadn't noticed it before, the man must have enjoyed playing it and must have taken it everywhere he went.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor, broken-down old buffer like me?" Slughorn asked with a shrug Dumbledore glanced at him and then at Harry before answering.

"I imagine that they would want to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder."

When Dumbledore and Harry left feeling much failed in their attempt to persuade Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts it caught their attention as they got to the gate the sound of him calling after them, turning to face where they had just come they noticed Slughorn standing just outside the open door.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!" Slughorn called from the step in front of the house still dressed in his striped pajamas. Dumbledore winked at Harry turning to face Slughorn.

"You will come out of retirement you mean?" Dumbledore asked just making sure he was not mistaken, he wanted to hear the words from his old colleague himself.

"Yes, yes. I must be mad, but yes." Horace insisted as if trying to get it over quickly, Dumbledore smiled.

"Wonderful. Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

_**The next chapter will be about Alex, right now I have to hop between the two characters because of course they aren't in the same place just yet, but I promise they will be soon, well obviously they're both in Gryffindor. Please tell me what would like to see in the up coming chapters it's very open and unplanned especially now Mason is gone...anything could happen! Maybe possible relationship ideas i'm not planning to make this a love story though.**_


	3. The Incubus Dream

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but it's been so busy lately. I've had so much course work to complete, thats all done for now...so far anyway I didn't have much time to write but I finished it eventually. Then on friday I was so ill, I could hardly get out of bed, I slept the entire time and then on Saturday it was my little brother's birthday so it couldn't be helped really so sorry about that. Ok so as I said i'm basing it more on the book, but I want to write it more from Ron or Hermione's prospective because I think that will make it a little more different, of course not everything is the same that would just be boring._**

Chapter 3 – The Incubus Dream

Alex often found herself sat alone in the lair, cuddling up into a blanket letting her mind wander from time to time sitting in silence for hours on end, she hadn't been herself since the incident she barley ate, slept or talked to anyone. A feeling of emptiness and despair took hold of her and wouldn't go away. Hobbies and friends didn't interest Alex like they used to, she just felt exhausted all the time and just getting through the day was mostly overwhelming. She felt lifeless, empty, and apathetic. Life for the Russo's was quiet without Alex being up to her usual mischievous activities but strangely everyone was missing the old Alex. Alex decided to make her way up to her room she hadn't been in there for a while it lay in its demolished disordered scene, blood still strained into the carpet. Alex gulped edging into her room, it didn't feel like a sanctuary anymore. Bizarrely Alex began to clean her room, soon there was no evidence of an attack in the now spotless room, it hadn't been like this for an inevitable amount of time. Alex sat on her now made bed, when out the corner of her eye her attention focused of a sleek black wand poking out of the end of the bed. She picked it up tenderly letting it role in her hands, it was her Hogwarts wand, the wand that could have saved Mason's life, if she had not been so careless maybe he would still be alive. Anger filled Alex from within and suddenly she thrust the sleek black wand across her room aggressively making it clank against her wall, it sparked dropping to the floor.

"What was that?" Justin called pushing open Alex's door and peering around the room his jaw dropping at the astonishing sight before his eyes.

"Whoa, you cleaned your room," Justin continued stepping further into the now spotless room.

"Right," Alex muttered laying on her bed, her back to Justin. Justin picked up Alex's wand which was the only object of out place in her room.

"Why did you hurl this across the room? You could have broken it." Justin said softly placing it on her bedside desk.

"I don't care," Alex replied rudely glaring at Justin.

"Well you can't get a new one…Mr. Ollivander has gone missing," Justin added morosely starring out of Alex's window. Alex sat up watching Justin for a moment, he always seemed worried nowadays.

"Justin, do you think it's safe anymore?" Alex inquired latching onto the thought herself, were they really safe anymore? Justin sighed turning and looking into Alex's eyes.

"No, you saw what happened the other day, nowhere is safe." Justin pointed out gravely now perching on the edge of Alex's bed. Alex pondered for a moment.

"Justin are you scared?" Alex finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly? Yes…" Justin acknowledged Alex's worry taking hold of her hand.

"But mostly for you," Justin continued not meeting Alex's gaze.

"Scared for me how do you mean?" Alex inquired aghast, why would Justin be scared for her surely he feared for his own safety?

"Alex…never mind," Justin sighed getting up from the bed and heading towards the door.

"Justin!" Alex called following suit and taking hold of his arm.

"What is it, I want to know," Alex coaxed, looking pleadingly into Justin's green eyes. Justin sighed in frustration, gulping.

"Mason wasn't here when Greyback came…he was after you." Justin released his arm from Alex's grasp leaving Alex fixed in that position. Justin was right, Greyback wasn't after Mason he was after her, Mason had died for her…now her loved ones were going to keep on dying until Voldemort got what he wanted, it was only a matter of time before they came after her again, who would be next…there couldn't be a next time. Alex quickly snatched her wand from her bedside table heading into the lair, her family wouldn't think anything of it, and she usually stayed in there for hours on end usually sleeping in the recliner chair. She wasn't going to allow anyone else to die for her, not this time she had to do something.

* * *

Harry landed outside the Burrow beaming up at the six leveled house, this was one of the best places in the world Harry through to himself smiling up at the dim lights coming from the Burrow. Harry got to the door knocking lightly.

"Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley called from behind the door, Harry frowned for a moment.

"It's Harry Potter," Harry called back, the door opened slightly but quickly closed before he could get through the door. There was a low sound of arguing when Harry recognised the voice of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin.

"When was the first time you met, I Remus Lupin?" He called, Harry smiled confidently.

"In my third year on the Hogwarts Express, you saved me from a Dementor." Harry answered, the door swung open revealing Lupin and Mrs. Weasley smiling at him pleasantly. The short, plump ginger woman beamed at him pulling him into a tight embrace before ushering him over to the empty dinner table and setting him down a steaming hot bowl of soup. Harry ate his soup hungrily burning his throat in the process making his eyes water. He glanced up at the familiar faces surrounding him, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at him across the table. Harry ate silently trying to avoid the stares of the adults surrounding him. As soon as Harry had finished his soup Mrs. Weasley whisked it away telling Harry to go upstairs to bed immediately, Harry didn't even get the chance to see Ron or Hermione. Clambering into his bed and falling in to a light sleep.

* * *

Harry was once more in a dimly lit room although he was on the floor, he tried to look up but the sight of the person standing over him was masked in silhouette, He stared at the shoes of the mystery person, unable to decipher whether they were male or female, the black and white hi-top converses were battered and dirty as if they'd been worn so many times, it had to be someone young Harry thought to himself. A voice spoke high and cold, for some reason Harry was drawn to it. "Nagini" It hissed, Harry followed the voices call looking up at the familiar face that Harry never wanted to see.

"Make our guest, feel at home." The voice of Voldemort, Harry's arch enemy hissed, Harry obeyed wrapping himself around the mystery persons legs, they struggled slightly trying to keep balance, the legs were thin and long, he listened while Voldemort spoke.

"You wish to help take part in the task?" Voldemort asked a smile appearing on his pearly white face, Harry watched as Voldemort played with the wand between his long, slim white fingers as if teasing. The silhouette nodded in agreement, but this was not what Lord Voldemort wanted, in a voice too calm and too nice for Voldemort he continued.

"Speak, I asked you a question." Although it was an order he had given his words were calm and collected.

"I wish to complete the task if any other shall fail." The muffled voice answered, Harry looked up from the floor trying to catch and glimpse of his capture, but the light in the room was so bad, it was almost impossible to see anything at all. Harry heard the sound of heavy foot steps, emerging from the gloom smiling evilly, Fenrir Greyback appeared, Voldemort held out his pale white hand stopping Greyback in his tracks, Harry felt the person above him tense up this person was either scared or angry at the sight of Greyback or both.

"The girl came at her own accord." Voldemort continued coldly, he had obviously read something in Greybacks mind.

"You are still unworthy." Voldemort continued Greyback stared at the girl and back to Voldemort.

"Please, my Lord.! Greyback begged.

"Silence! You, incompetent, ignoramus!" Voldemort scolded turning sharply to look at Greyback, whose head hung low. Greyback departed from the dimly lit room disappearing into the blackness.

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry sleeping, his body twitching, his forehead sweating, Hermione reached out her hand feeling Harry's forehead checking his temperature, at this he jerked from his sleep blinking rapidly.

"Hermione," He breathed in a sign of relief, Hermione handed Harry his glasses, as soon as he had slipped them onto his nose Hermione came in to focus, Her brushy brown hair tied back into a loose pony-tail, brown eyes expressing a look of concern.

"Is everything ok Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes scanning over him, Harry sat up nodding slightly, straightening his glasses.

"You were talking in your sleep." Hermione continued looking at him expectantly, she wanted an answer, Harry was unable to reply his eyes avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Everything is fine" Harry assured, lying, he didn't feel like talking to Hermione about his dreams he knew she'd only tell him that sometimes they meant nothing and other times he needed to think about them more.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Hermione questioned her eyes still permanently fixed on Harry.

"The dreams and visions." Hermione continued gravely, Harry didn't know why he even tried to keep things from Hermione, she knew him so well. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry you have to remember that not all of these things are true." Hermione urged as if nagging him like a mother would, Hermione always played the mothering figure, Harry didn't know what he would do without her sometimes. Harry looked over Ron laying in his bed propped up on his elbow supporting his head sleepily on his hand. He seemed to express no concern probably still half asleep, he smoothed back his red hair, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"When did you get here Harry?" Ron grunted after a long stretch and a loud yawn. Harry smiled at his best friend.

"Last Night." Harry answered. Hermione rose from the side of Harry's bed striding over to the window and pulling the curtains open, the morning sunshine shone brightly through the window panes. Ron groaned pulling his covers over his head making Hermione scowl at his laziness.

"Get up, it's 10am!" Hermione announced approaching Ron's bed and pulling the covers from Ron's body out of reach.

"Hey! What was that for, I could have been naked!" Ron yelped trying his best to cover his naked chest from Hermione, his cheeks flushing pink and his ears burning as red as his hair. Hermione giggled dropping the covers back down to Ron's bed, who quickly snatched them up covering his body. Harry laughed lightly at his two best friends, when Ginny, Ron's younger sister who had equally red hair stormed in perching herself on the end of Harry's bed folding her arms across her chest.

"What wrong with you?" Ron asked. Ginny shot him a stern glare before answering.

"You know very well just what!" She snapped, Harry sat in his bed stunned staring at the back of Ginny's perfectly brushed red hair, Ron raised his eyebrow feeling completely oblivious.

"You know…Phlegm!" Ginny continued Harry glanced over at Ron who shrugged, ther answer to Harry's confusion soon arrived, standing in the doorway holding a tray piled high with food and a large glass of orange juice stood Fleur Delacour, Harry's mouth must have dropped open because Fleur giggled, Hermione and Ginny scowled at him, leaving the room in annoyance.

"Good morning 'Arry." Fleur smiled setting down the tray infront of him. Harry smiled unable to make a reply, he swallowed hard trying to make it easier for himself to talk, but he failed miserably.

Hermione and Ginny stood just outside their arms both folded across their chests. Hermione let out a loud sigh emphesising her annoyance. Both Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat holding her head in her hands while Mr. Weasley and Lupin were deep in a debate. Mrs. Weasley raised her head from her hand tiredly.

"Arther it's too dangerous for them to go back to Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Weasley spoke in a hoarse voice, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glancings hiding themseleves from view eavsdropping on the adults conversation.

"Molly don't be silly." Arther soothed.

"Dumbledore is the only wizard You-Know-Who has ever feared, there is no safer place." Lupin urged in assurance. Mrs. Weasley shook her head, she was not buying it the Daily Prophet had reported Dumbledore was getting a little old for the job. Hermione and Ginny exchanged another frantic glance at one another.

"I don't want to put my son, daughter, Hermione or Harry at risk they can't go!" Mrs. Weasley stammered her voice quivering as if she were about to break down into tears. Mr. Weasley placed his arm around his wifes shoulder pulling her into a hug kissing her forehead. Hermione ran up the stairs freezing in the doorway when she saw Fleaur kissing Ron's cheek, her blood began to boil, forgetting completely what she had heard downstairs she ran into Ginny's room, unable to stop the tears streaming from her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying, Fleur didn't want Ron she was engaged to Bill, but Fleur made Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley feel so infirior it was unfair. Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's voice calling her, Harry and Ron. Hermione rushed down the stairs pushing past both Ron and Harry on the steps and stumbling into the kitchen breathless. She saw Mrs. Weasley standing by the kitchen table holding three thick evenlopes.

"Are those what I think they are?" Hermione stammered nervously, Mrs, Weasley nodded smiling at all three of them, Ron and Harry exchanged glances, Ron could feel his nerves beginning to build, watching his mother as she handed an evelope first to Hermione and then to Harry, finally coming to him. Hermione's hands were shaking violently.

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes." Hermione muttered feverishly, she began walking around the kicthen table twisting her fingers together.

"I definitely made one serious mis-translation and the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all, I thought Trasnfigerations went well at the time but looking back-" Ron interupted her babbling to herself.

"Hermione! Will you shut up, you're not the only one whos nervous." Ron said coldy, he knew Hermione was over reacting.

"You will have your ten Outsanding OWLs…" Ron continued as if trying to assure her.

"Don't, don't, don't." Hermione squealed flapping her hands around.

"I know I've failed everything." Hermione continued taking a seat, the envelope shaking in her hand.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Her hand quivered as she began to open the envelope.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**PASS GRADES: **_

_**OUTSTANDING (O)  
**_

_**EXCEED EXPECTATIONS (E) **_

_**ACCEPTABLE (A)**_

_**FAIL GRADES: **_

_**POOR (P)**_

_**DREADFUL (D)**_

_**TROLL (T)**_

_**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_**Ancient Runes – O**_

_**Arithmancy – O**_

_**Astronomy – O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures – O**_

_**Charms – O**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts – E**_

_**Herbology – O**_

_**History of Magic – O**_

_**Potions – O**_

_**Transfigeration – O**_

Hermione read the parchment through several times her eyes stopping at the grade E written next to Defence Against the Dark Arts a wave of disappoint pulsing through her.

"Hermione," Ginny said tentitvely.

"How did you do?" Ginny asked, Hermione didn't answer her head still bent over her parchment sheilding the results from view. Harry and Ron both tore open their envelopes.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**PASS GRADES: **_

_**OUTSTANDING (O)  
**_

_**EXCEED EXPECTATIONS (E) **_

_**ACCEPTABLE (A)**_

_**FAIL GRADES: **_

_**POOR (P)**_

_**DREADFUL (D)**_

_**TROLL (T)**_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_**Astronomy – A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures – E**_

_**Charms – E**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts – O**_

_**Divination - P**_

_**Herbology – E**_

_**History of Magic – D**_

_**Potions – E**_

_**Transfigeration – E**_

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**PASS GRADES: **_

_**OUTSTANDING (O)  
**_

_**EXCEED EXPECTATIONS (E) **_

_**ACCEPTABLE (A)**_

_**FAIL GRADES: **_

_**POOR (P)**_

_**DREADFUL (D)**_

_**TROLL (T)**_

_**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_**Astronomy – A**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures – E**_

_**Charms – E**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts – E**_

_**Divination - P**_

_**Herbology – E**_

_**History of Magic – D**_

_**Potions – E**_

_**Transfigeration – E**_

Harry glanced over at Ron's OWLs they were all the same apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts where Ron had only got E, both boys turned their attention to Hermione who still sat staring blankly at the parchment.

"You look as if you've failed." Ron laughed, in a joking manner. Ginny repeated her question once more.

"Hermione, how did you do?" Ginny asked, on behalf of everyone else.

"I- not bad." Hermione replied in a small voice. Ron whipped the parchment from Hermione's grasp glancing over it quickly and letting out a laugh of amusment.

"Yep, nine Outstandings and one Exceed Expectation in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Ron grinned handing the parchment back to Hermione.

* * *

Alex stummbled through the portal door, In New York it was around six am, Alex was so tired, she hadn't slept the entire time. Justin looked up from where he was sat, he thought Alex would have been in bed, she shouldn't have been up fro another five or six hours.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked raising his eyebrow suspiciously at her, Alex glared at him, she hated when he confronted her.

"Uhh well-um an early morning jog obviously." Alex retorted nervously. Justin didn't buy it for one minute.

"You don't jog, you don't exercise at all." Justin laughed, it was jusy plain obvious Alex was lying, was there ever a time she wasn't lying? Alex gave her older brother another daggering stare before answering.

"What are you really up to?" Justin asked rising from his seat and striding towards his sister. Alex stared up into his face, could she really tell him? No.

"Nothing, nothing." Alex insisted her voice a higher pitch than usual, pushing past Justin , who caught her shoulder, preventing her from walking away. He was going to get this out of her.

"Alex, what were you doing?" Justin asked staring into her eyes sternly, Alex's eyes didn't meet his while she thought of an answer.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head, I'm nervous about my OWL results." Alex lied removing her arm from Justin's grasp.

"Since when did you care about grades and results?" Justin asked raising his eyebrow once again, this was obviously another lie from Alex.

"Since…I found magic at Hogwarts much more intresting and since I want to beat you in the wizard competition." Alex retorted colded. Justin was about to reply when the wizard mail flew through a window in the portal and landed neatly on the table piled high with wizarding orniaments. Justin opened the platsic cilander, pulling out a thick envelope.

"It's for you." Justin announced tossing it towards Alex, she caught it reading the back and staring at it for a moment. Justin re-took his seat expressing no intrest..

"It's my OWL results." Alex stammered, Justin re-gained intrest raising once more from his seat.

"How did you do?" Justin asked.

"I haven't looked yet!" Alex shot back coldy as Justin stood beside her, standing over her, peering over her shoulder as she pulled the parchment from the envelope. Alex glanced over the parchment.

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**PASS GRADES: **_

_**OUTSTANDING (O)  
**_

_**EXCEED EXPECTATIONS (E) **_

_**ACCEPTABLE (A)**_

_**FAIL GRADES: **_

_**POOR (P)**_

_**DREADFUL (D)**_

_**TROLL (T)**_

_**ALEXANDRA **__**MARGARITA**_ _**RUSSO HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_**Astronomy – P**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures – A**_

_**Charms – E**_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts – E**_

_**Herbology – E**_

_**History of Magic – T**_

_**Muggle Studies - O**_

_**Potions – O**_

_**Transfigeration – E**_

"You got seven OWLs." Justin breathed in anstonishment snatching the parchment from her and having a closer look in dis-belief.

"You got an O in Potions..what-how?" Justin exclaimed staring from the parchment to Alex.

"Not even I got an O in Potions!" Justin spluttered, how could Alex beat him? He was the smart one, not her. Alex smiled at Justin's reaction, she loved when she surprised him and preformed better than he antisipated.

"An E in Transfigerations! You couldn't even trasform a guinea pig into a dove!" Justin continued. Alex let out a laugh patting Justin on the shoulder.

"That was then and this is now, I've grown, changed, matured…not to mention Hermione helped me a great deal." Alex explained, at Hermione's name Justin went into a day dreaming state, being brought back into the harsh reality when Alex slapped his arm with a great deal or force.

"Justin!" Alex bellowed into his ear.

"What!" Justin replied, placing his hand over the spot where Alex had thumped him.

"I bruise easily." He mummbled rubbing the same spot.

"Ugh you're such a girl, you're more of a girl than I am." Alex laughed.

"You're more of a girl than I am." Justin mocked in a high pitch voice that was supposed to sound like Alex.

"I don't talk like that." Alex said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Anyway we'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon, to get your new school supplies." Justin announced sitting himself in the re-cliner and picking up his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comic.

**_Do you think Alex's OWLs seem ok to you? In this story I've made Alex amazing at Potions as she was in the last one when she had made Mason wolfsbane. Do you think Alex should be in the Slugclub? Next I think will be Diagon Alley, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yet again sorry it took so long.  
_**


	4. Cimmerian Objects

**_This chapter of the story matches in the book to 'Draco's Detour' but i've changed it so I hope you like it. I haven't got much of a authors note today so just enjoy. I made up Alex's birthday so if anyone knows different please tell me...although I did look into it and nothing was ever said. I would have posted sooner I was putting up Christmas decorations I'm so excited :D  
_**

Chapter 4 – Cimmerian Objects

Alex tried as hard as she could to act normal, but what was normal? Nothing about her life had ever been normal since her powers came in, sometimes she did wish she could just be a mortal like Harper and her mother, her life would have been so simple but no her life was never simple. Alex stared down from the terrace at the average, normal few mortal people that walked the street of Waverly Place. It was still early the streets weren't congregated yet, they had to be up early to go to Diagon Alley because London was five hours ahead of them. Alex had even forgotten that it was her birthday today July twenty-sixth and it seemed that nobody else had remember either. The previous days had been quite good for Alex, her family celebrated her OWL results, her family had much more fun than she did, still detached from the world surrounding her, Alex tried to enjoy the remaining days of the summer she had left, although now she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.

"Alex, are you ready to leave?" Justin called from the kitchen, he had only just finished his tea still sitting at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Alex stood up straight stepping back inside and nodding in confirmation.

"What about Max?" Alex asked looking around for her little brother, he was nowhere to be seen. Justin groaned in frustration climbing the spiral, metal staircase. Alex collapsed onto the couch, examining her nails she knew her brothers would be at least another five to ten minutes. As she had expected she heard Justin's stern voice nagging at Max to get up, Alex groaned pushing herself up from the couch and stomping up the staircase, bursting into Max's untidy bedroom, freezing in the doorway as the smell hit her, overwhelming her nostrils.

"Oh my gosh Max! That's disgusting!." Alex snapped plugging her nose and backing out into the hallway. Max stared at his sister sleepily wiping his eyes and stretching.

"Dude, put your arms down you reek." Justin uttered his eyes beginning to water from the smell. Max snapped his arms down jumping down from his high rise bed and pulling out a red t-shirt and jeans from the mountain of dirty clothes piled high by his bed. Alex sighed waving her wand, the clothes instantly appearing on Max's body waving her wand once more making a can of antiperspirant appear in her free hand and before Max could object spraying him all over. Max coughed and spluttered from the remaining particles that surrounded him trying to take in air desperately.

"Aw thanks Alex, now I'm going to smell like a girl." Max grumbled in annoyance smelling his clothes, Alex smiled slipping her wand into her boot.

"You're welcome." Alex smirked making her way down the staircase and taking her seat on the couch, both Justin and Max finally ready to leave.

* * *

Alex, Justin and Max appeared in the bare, barren street, it wasn't as it was there last time they had come here, it was dark and deserted.

"What happened here?" Alex breathed staring around at the shops with broken windows and burnt from the inside, Alex felt a lump form in her throat, it was true nowhere was safe anymore, it seemed that all the happiness in the world was gone it wasn't just in her life it was for everyone. Alex bit her lip feeling an essence of guilt, she had been so selfish wrapped up in her own misery that she had forgotten about everyone else's. Alex shivered she hoped that Hogwarts would be a much more cheerier place, it was a place that had better and more positive memories than anywhere else right now.

"Death Eaters." Justin answered finally in a small voice, Alex stared at him for his answer more guilt washing over her, but she wasn't betraying her friends and her family really, it was for their own safety, what she was doing had to be done. Max wandered down to cobblestone street stopping outside what use to be Olivanders wand shop, the grimy windows had been destroyed the broken glass laying on the street, Max crouched down examining the glass when Justin grabbed his arm pulling him up sharply.

"You don't touch broken glass Max." Justin said sternly, Max nodded dropping the shard of glass.

"Hey look." Alex said pointing towards a shop that was buzzing with people, it seemed to be the only shop in the street still open to business. Justin and Max's head inclined to where Alex was pointing staring up at the shop Number 93 the shop Fred and George Weasley had created _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _The Russo children decided to make their way there as that's where everyone else seemed to be, the shop was crowded with young witches and wizards examining Fred and George's inventions and trying their different products.

"I must say, I never thought Fred and George would amount to anything." Justin breathed in amazement, he had been blown away, he'd never seen anything like it, this would have been any prankers heaven he thought to himself. Alex, Justin and Max were looking around the shop when they heard the familiar voices of Fred and George Weasley.

"Ahh, Alex Russo, we were wondering when we'd be seeing you around here." Both the twins chorused as if they'd rehearsed it, giant grins prominent on their freckly faces, their hair still as flaming red as Alex had remembered. Alex smiled looking up at them as they beamed down at her from the staircase, dressed in matching suits green light tartan jackets with matching pants and red buttoned shirts with large collars. The twins disappeared for a moment re-appearing from amongst the crowd in front of all three of them. George link his arm with Alex's escorting her around the shop stopping by a glowing pink bowl emitting pink powdery smoke, George picked up a small pink bottle opening the lid, a pink vapor emanated from the bottle, the smell sent Alex into a dream state as if she was on top of the world, gliding on clouds. George put the top back on and Alex snapped immediately back to reality.

"Love potions, quite powerful." George beamed, Alex was impressed they seemed to really work.

"They last up to twenty-four hours." Fred announced, appearing behind Alex also grinning at her. Alex smiled at the twins but she wasn't sure if she should have been offended or not, did they really think she needed a love potion to make someone like her?

"Well actually, you have no use for them, we know of someone who already likes you." Fred continued with a wink.

"Who?" Alex asked quickly. The twins glanced at each other still grinning.

"Not that I'm desperate or anything." Alex added quickly blushing slightly, her cheeks slowly reddening, why was she acting this way, she couldn't be getting over Mason that quickly, she put it down to the love potions the smell still had effects on her.

"We can't tell you, promised him we wouldn't, we did." George replied nudging Fred.

"We promised we'd let the love blossom all by itself." Fred continued George's sentence again as if it had all been rehearsed like some sort of play.

"Or maybe we could interest you in patented daydream charms." Fred urged handing Alex a colorful box with a picture of a couple on a pirate ship. Alex examined the box turning it over and reading the side effects on the back which included vacant expression and minor drooling, Alex giggled handing them the box back and shaking her head. Walking around the shop finally stopping in front of what looked like small, round fluffy balls that emitted a high-pitched squeaking sound.

"What are these?" Alex asked, staring closely at the little round pink and some purple fluffy balls, when she finally noticed some small beady little black eyes staring back at her.

"They're Pygmy Puffs." George answered picking one up gently and holding out in front of Alex to stroke. Alex was unsure looking at it.

"They don't bite." George laughed stroking it himself, to show Alex it was perfectly ok. Alex smiled taking hold of the Pygmy Puff allowing her to stroke it. The little pink ball leaned either way to Alex's touch clearly enjoying Alex's strokes. Alex smiled, and decided she wanted one, just one problem, she didn't have any money. Alex explained to George and said maybe another time regrettably.

"I'll buy it for her." Came the voice of Harry from behind, Alex whirled round smiling at Harry pulling him into a tight hug, after a few seconds pulling away from his embrace.

"I'll buy it for her." Harry repeated nodding toward George. Alex's smile faded.

"Oh, Harry, you don't have to…really." Alex stammered in embarrassment from his kindness, Harry was always kind.

"Such a Gentleman Harry." George winked at Alex as if trying to tell her something but Alex didn't think much of it, she was just glad to see Harry again.

"I insist, for your birthday." Harry smiled, Alex frowned at this.

"How do you know when my birthday is?" Alex raised her eyebrow at him and Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Just a guess." Harry smiled, Alex gave him a small smile back.

"When is your birthday?" Alex asked feeling bad that she didn't actually know when his was.

"In five days." Harry laughed.

"Not that it matters, it's your day today." Harry smiled. Putting his hands deep into his worn out jean pocket and pulling out some Galleons and handing them to George.

"The Pygmy Puff is all yours." Harry smiled giving the small fluffy creature sitting in Alex's hand a small tickle making let out a high-pitch squeak. Alex and Harry laughed continuing to look around the shop.

"So how has your summer been?" Harry called through the noise but Alex was unable to hear him, they had gone into the extremely crowded, loud part of the shop which Harry was getting sick of, taking firmly hold of Alex's hand and pulling her away in a more secluded dark corner of the shop where it was much quieter.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked again, this time Alex was able to hear him, her face fell, she wasn't sure what to say and how to say it, tears began forming in her eyes, she blinked furiously to keep them from spilling over her eye lids but it was proving to be quite a task. Two tears ran slowly from her eyes down either cheek, she tried to wipe them away quickly but Harry caught her hand pushing it down to her side, taking his hand and wiping them gently away for her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly frowning at Alex's sudden sadness. Alex let out a loud sob and began to get worse, Harry pulled her into a hug which she accepted Alex wanted more than anything to be comforted and this was the most comfort she had, had, her family seemed unable to deal with the situation. Alex knew that Harry more than anyone would understand how she was feeling after all he had lost his parents and only a few months ago lost his God Father Sirius Black.

"Hey," Came Ron's interruptive voice beaming at his two friends still embraced, Alex pulled her body away sharply recomposing herself and giving Ron a small smile.

"Bloody crowded in here isn't it?" Ron announced prising himself between Harry and Alex.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry breathed irritably so that Alex couldn't hear annoyed at Ron's interruption from him consoling Alex.

"Oh sorry did you want to be alone mate?" Ron asked making it completely obvious, Harry sighed in frustration nodding his head but it was already too late.

"Alex!" Came the enthusiastic voice of Hermione who's look of excitement vanished and turned to concern noticing Alex's puffy red eyes. Ron cleared his throat scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah um, Harry was just dealing with that." He said attempting to lead Hermione away but failing miserably.

"She doesn't need Harry to talk to she needs a girl friend," Hermione disclosed glaring at Ron.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere quieter," Hermione advised leading the way out of the shop and onto the barren street.

"I need some new dress robes," Hermione announced heading towards Madame Malkin's.

"Yeah we best get inside before mum notices we're gone," Ron added following after Hermione. The four friends were disappointed to find Madam Malkin was busy with the last person they would want to see, Draco Malfoy was stood getting some dark green velvet robes fitted.

"Ah mother look who just walked in, The Chosen One, The Blood Traitor, and The Mudblood," His stone gray eyes scanned over them noticing Alex hidden in the corner then smirking at her.

"Oh and The Deceiver," To his words Harry and Ron both pulled out their wands aiming them at Malfoy.

"Put them down!" Came the cold shrill voice of Narcissa Malfoy revealing herself from behind the robe rack. She greatly resembled her sister Bellatrix apart from the bleach white blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun empahsising her sooth slim face, the same face that Draco had.

"As if they'd dare to do magic outside of school," Malfoy drawled grinning at the four friends, he seemed to have a lot more confidence with his mother beside him. Harry still did not lower his wand narrowing his eyes on Draco.

"Harry no!" moaned Hermione grabbing his arm and pushing with all her might, attempting to pin his arm down to his side.

"Think…you musn't…you'll get into trouble…" Hermione added worriedly looking pleadingly towards Madam Malkin for help who dithered for a moment, then seemed to decide to act as if nothing was happening continuing to pin at the green robes hanging on Malfoy. There was a yelp from Malfoy as Madam Malkin's pin pricked Draco's pale skin.

"Ouch!" He bellowed swiping his arm away quickly and glaring at her.

"Mother I don't think I want these anymore…" Draco announced pulling the robes over his head and dropping them brusquely at the feet of Madam Malkin.

"You're right Draco." Narcissa agreed with a contemptuous glance at Hermione.

"Now that I know the kind of scum that shops here, we'll have better luck at _Twilfitt and Tatting's_." And with that the pair of them strode out of the shop, Draco banging his shoulder as hard as he could against Ron's on the way out. Ron winced clasping his shoulder. Alex watched from inside of the shop peering through the small thin panes watching as the Malfoy's disappeared around the corner of the street. By the time Alex had come into reality it was her turn for her robes to be fitted, it seemed Harry and Hermione's had been done so quickly and Ron wasn't getting any. As Alex stood on the stool looking down as Madam Malkin began sticking pins into what were going to be her new black Hogwarts robes. She didn't remember saying she needed any. Harry peered out of the window noticing Draco this time without being escorted by his mother, he was hurrying and he was alone.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" Harry said frowning.

"Gave her the slip by the looks of it." Ron answered looking where Harry was.

"But why though?" Hermione whispered looking at the two boys then once more looking out of the window watching Draco disappear down Knockturn Alley. The trio left the shop leaving Alex stood with Madam Malkin still pinning at Alex's robes that she still knew she hadn't asked for.

* * *

"Get under here, quick." Harry said as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and over their heads making them vanish from sight. They scurried along peering through each shop window, Knockturn Alley was as filthy as Harry had remembered it to be and just as dark and as creepy if not more so, they carried on walking until Hermione pointed ahead.

"Look! He's in there!." Hermione breathed in Harry's ear pointing at the shop, the only shop Harry had ever been in, in Knockturn Alley, _Borgin and Burkes_. Draco was stood with his back to the window examining a large black cabinet which Harry recognised as the one he had hidden in before his second year.

* * *

Alex stepped out of Madam Malkin's she had been abandoned by her friends and had no idea where they had gone to. Alex shrugged noticing the sign pointing down towards Knockturn Alley, curiosity filling her the memory of what her father had told her the pervious year played in her head the words ringing in her ears, telling her that only dark wizards go down there. Alex smiled who was going to stop her now? Nobody was going to, Justin and Max were still in Fred and George's shop, her father wasn't there and her friends were nowhere to be found, so why not now? Alex pranced down into the dark alley, it couldn't be as bad as her father had said it was, he always over exaggerated things. Alex continued walking her prance slowing and soon Alex was lurking as if trying not to be noticed, but nobody was there, at least that's what Alex thought until she walked into something. Draco appeared from the doorway or _Borgin and Burkes_ his cold stone grey eyes fixing on her as they had in Madam Malkin's.

"What are you doing down here?" He sneered.

"You have nothing to do with this." He continued narrowing his eyes at her, Alex stepped back knocking into something hard, she heard a low gasp just behind her ear but Malfoy seemed not to have heard turning on his heel and walking briskly out of Knockturn Alley. Alex jumped back in fright and there was another groan, Alex frowned watching as Ron, Harry and Hermione suddenly appeared from under a cloak, Ron still staring down at his foot.

"That bloody hurt! You stood on my toe! And you stayed there for ages!" Ron panted in a whisper wincing.

"I would have given you away if I'd done anything else." Alex retorted giving Ron a shrug.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow at Alex, Alex thought for a moment she hadn't thought of that.

"Looking for you obviously and I could ask you the same question." Alex lied with a nervous laugh.

"We were following Malfoy." Ron answered, Alex bit her lip did they know what he was up to? What the plan was?

"Speaking of Malfoy what do you think he was looking at?" Alex asked, herself curious to know what Malfoy was up to although she had a pretty good idea of what it was for. Hermione interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's see if we can find out." Hermione headed into the dark shop, Alex followed her closely. Hermione greeted Borgin pleasantly with a smile.

"Hello, horrible morning isn't it?" Hermione smiled, Alex rolled her eyes she was sure that wasn't the way to deal with a creepy man in a dark wizarding shop. Borgin eyed the two girls suspiciously, Hermione strolled through the jumble of cimmerian objects on display, Alex too examining the dark ornaments, a book sitting on a dusty stand caught her eye, strolling over to it while Hermione kept Borgin busy.

"Is this necklace for sale?" Hermione asked pausing beside a glass fronted case holding a black necklace.

"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons." Borgin answered coldly. Alex snatched the book from it's stand quickly hiding it beneath her sweater.

"Oh err, I haven't got quite that much." Hermione replied. Alex rushed over to Hermione's side.

"Hermione I um- don't think there's anything we're looking for in here we should just- um go." Alex proclaimed tugging at Hermione's arm, the quicker they got out of there the better. The oily haired stooping man squinted at them.

"No, no, the thing is the boy that was just in here Draco Malfoy, well he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present." Hermione lied, Alex frowned at her not believing what she was hearing. Borgin didn't believe what he was hearing either.

"Out!" He said sharply.

"Get out!" Borgin said coldly, Alex and Hermione did not need to be asked twice and left quickly Borgin following closely at their heels. Borgin slammed the door closed behind them immediately putting up the closed sign.

"Great cover there Hermione." Alex stated sarcastically, Hermione shot Alex a glare.

"It's not like you did any better, you didn't say anything at all!" Hermione snapped back at Alex in anger.

"A birthday present." Alex laughed mocking Hermione, who had turned pink at Alex's words.

"Ok I admit it wasn't the best lie." Hermione mumbled in embarrassment, her cheeks becoming redder by the second.

* * *

The four friends re-entered the crowded shop where Alex was re-united with her brothers.

"Where have you been Alex? I've been worried sick." Justin asked eyeing Alex sternly.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Alex laughed patting Justin on the shoulder. Justin ignored Alex's comment noticing Hermione standing beside her.

"Hi, Hermione," Justin blushed scratching the back of his head out of nervousness giving her a small smile.

"You um-look great," Justin said sheepishly, he could feel his palms beginning to sweat and his ears and cheeks begin to burn making them flush a light shade of pink. Ron's jaw tightened, why would Justin be flirting with Hermione?

"C'mon Hermione, Harry we have to go, mum's probably wondering where we are." Ron lied wanting any way possible to get Hermione away from Justin.

"Coming," Hermione called after Ron as he disappeared amongst the crowds of people.

"Come visit the Burrow…for my birthday." Harry insisted his eyes fixing with Alex's

"I'd love to, but I can't I'm working that day." Justin replied with an annoyed groan, Harry frowned at Justin, confused, he had been talking to Alex not Justin but decided it would be impolite to say so going along with it anyway.

"Oh um-uh that's a shame." Harry responded putting on the best disappointed voice he could turn to Alex once more.

"Maybe Alex, you would like to come." Harry smiled. Alex was about to give and answer when Justin cut in an answered for her.

"Alex would love to go." Justin said giving Alex a large grin, he knew Alex would have said no and if she could would spend the rest of the summer cooped up in the lair or her room. Also that way Fenrir Greyback wouldn't know where to find her and therefore would look elsewhere sparing her loved ones.

"Alex loves parties." Justin continued, Alex glared at her brother she knew very well what he was doing and she didn't like it one bit, but maybe it was best for her.

"And maybe she could stay for the rest of the summer." Justin continued more making Alex incline her head sharply giving his a direct death stare narrowing her eyes.

"What about Harper!" Alex protested, she didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings she would go to his party but she didn't want to spend the rest of them summer there she just wanted a place where she could be alone sometimes but Justin had to ruin that too just like he ruined everything.

**So should Alex tell the trio what happend over to Mason over the summer?**

**Sorry guys this is probably the last bit with Justin in for awhile seeing as he's out to work now. **

**Should I keep the romance Harry/Ginny or should I change it Harry/Alex...but there's a twist I'm not going to tell you about until you read it!**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it really means a lot to me seriously!  
**


	5. A Run in With Slytherin & Snape

_**This chapter seemed to take me ages to write, sorry about that. I also finished the trailer for Torn which was a b*tch to render on Sony Vegas because it took 4 hours and then when it finished it all came out wrong so I had to do it again...it was so fustrating, so I'm sorry about that. Sorry for the lame chapter title I couldn't think of anything and I decided to sort of change the way I write and do it the proper way it should have been done. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a bit long.**_

_**Here is the trailer: **_**.com/watch?v=WT5JEpGsq00**

Chapter 5 – The Slug Club, A Run in with Slytherin and Snape

Alex sat upon the blow up bed set up beside Hermione's in Ginny's room, she was already fed up and just wanted to go back to school already. Alex picked up the book she had stolen from Borgin and Burkes tracing the glossy black leather cover. The door creaked open and Hermione's head appeared through the gap, Alex made a swift sharp movement hiding the book from view. Hermione pushed the door further open stepping into the room she frowned for a moment.

"We're all getting ready to go outside for the party, would you come join?" Hermione asked timidly she knew Alex didn't want to be disturbed. Alex glanced up and Hermione before giving her a quick nod. Did Hermione suspect something? Alex picked up her gift for Harry. Admiring herself in the mirror for a moment, she was wearing a beautiful Carolina blue cocktail dress made of a light silk, which Alex liked very much, she combed her hair one last time allowing the ringlets she had conjured with her wand fall elegantly onto her shoulders finally heading downstairs into the kitchen were Mrs Weasley was slaving over a massive amount of food.

"Hello dear," Mrs Weasley smiled at Alex pleasantly, Alex returned a small smile stepping out into the warm summer air, the sun slowly descending on the horizon engendering the early evening sky with a pink and orange glow. Alex stared into the horizon over the fields watching as gnomes, potato like looking creatures with short legs were being chased by the squashed nosed ginger cat Hermione owned Crookshanks. Since Alex had arrived the cat had taken a great disliking to her for some reason, Alex had a sneaky suspicion that Crookshanks knew what she was up to and didn't like it one bit, Alex would try as hard as possible to brush it off taking no notice but the cat often stared at her and would refuse to let her stroke it as it did with the others.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Came Harry's soft voice, Alex turned rapidly as soon an she heard him blushing at his amiable words, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear still blushing, the pit of her stomach knotting so tight it made her feel sick.

"Thank you." She managed with a tender smile, Harry beamed back holding out his arm to escort Alex into the back garden of the Burrow. Alex linked her arm with his and allowed Harry to accompany her to the party, Harry was dressed in a dark lavender cotton shirt and dark black smart jeans.

"You look very smart." Alex smiled examining Harry's clothes, Harry looked down his body and back into Alex's eyes before answering.

"Oh, this? I just threw this on." Harry smiled, Alex giggled.

"Well you throw things together quite well." She admitted, the two entered the garden arm in arm and the sight was overwhelming, a long table piled high with masses of food and glittering lights surrounding the garden as the sun set it was a magical almost romantic scene. Harry and Alex took their seats with the rest of the Weasley family, Alex sitting next to Fleur as Hermione and Ginny refused to saying that she made them feel uneasy and on her other side sat Harry who enjoyed himself that evening. They all danced, it was the most fun Alex had, had in a long time, she didn't hate Justin for having her stay there for the summer anymore. Finally it was time for Harry's cake to be brought out, an enormous chocolate cake topped with all sorts of candy and sweet things, it looked fabulous Alex thought. But the night was soon ruined when the caked was dished out, there was news on another Dementor attack, both Harry and Alex were unable to eat their cake the knot in Alex stomach that had appeared earlier that evening had returned turning in her stomach, everyone knew that Voldemort was behind it.

The next few weeks of the summer had been fairly calm with no news of anymore attacks or disappearances, Mr. Weasley always would say every morning no news is good news but Alex couldn't help but feel something bigger was coming and it was going to effect them all and she was going to be a part of that. Even though she didn't want to, but it was for her families safety and it was the only way to keep them safe, nobody could tell Alex otherwise. Crookshanks the squashed faced ginger cat still stared at her as he did every morning, watching her carefully as if he knew. Alex stared back into the cats eyes hoping upon hope that Crookshanks would look away but she had no prosperity.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, Alex broke away from the stare to answer clearing her throat.

"Oh, um staring contest." Alex lied refocusing on her breakfast that she had hardly touched, she hadn't eaten a lot for the past few days not since hearing about the Dementor attack.

"Alex you have to eat." Hermione urged pushing Alex's plate towards her, she gave Alex a pleading look, she couldn't understand it. "Please…eat something…for me." Hermione implored, Alex now left obliged doing her best to force down the bacon and eggs resting on her plate, she felt unable to swallow forcing the food down her throat constantly taking sips of orange juice.

Soon enough to Alex's relief September first came and it was time for them to return to Hogwarts, Alex had been waiting for the day for weeks, Alex had never been so excited for school before, running through the barrier at Kings cross station Alex was confronted with the Hogwarts Express smiling up at the platform that read nine and three-quarters Alex boarded the train along with Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in an compartment along with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Alex greeted them cheerily, accepting a Quibbler from Luna as she took her seat aside the window, Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting opposite her. Alex appeared detached once more watching the platform noticing Draco Malfoy kissing his mothers cheek lightly before jumping on the train, Alex didn't want to attract attention to herself remaining in her seat while the train departed from the platform watching as she had before as parents and siblings waved goodbye to their sons and daughters, brothers and sisters. When she noticed Justin and her parents on the platform, but they were not waving at her, they were waving at Max, she had completely forgotten about her parents and her brothers over the summer, she had forgotten about her life in America, maybe it was better that way, maybe it was better that she was becoming a whole different person. Alex shivered at the thought, by allowing herself to become a whole different person would she become a bad person? Alex was drawn from her thoughts when Ron and Hermione rose from their seating biding their friends goodbye as they went to change into the robes, as prefects they had duties to perform as Justin would say. Alex, Harry, Luna and Neville were left in the compartment but none seemed to have much to say to one another the compartment was filled with an awkward silence. There compartment door slid open, Alex looked up at a large man with straw like hair and a large moustache standing in the doorway beaming at the four remaining friends.

"Ahh Harry Potter." Harry raised his head looking at the man at the mention of his name.

"I've been looking for you, I have a proposal and I would be honoured if you would accept." The man, which Harry recognised to be Horace Slughorn the soon to be new professor at Hogwarts.

"Anything sir," Harry smiled pleasantly at Slughorn, Slughorn's face lit up at his words and he continued.

"I was just wondering if you would like to be part of my little club, I have a select few students who I believe will make something of themselves…" He chucked for a moment before continuing "But then you are already someone, aren't' you." Slughorn beamed, Harry smiled, maybe he didn't realise how famous he really was.

"I would be delighted sir." Harry answered shaking Slughorn's hand. Slughorn soon turned to the others in the compartment.

"Do any of you, have any special gifts or talents?" Slughorn asked eagerly glancing at each of them Luna, Neville and Alex looked an one another.

"Neville is amazing at Herbology." Harry answered on Neville's behalf, Neville nodded his head slowly but clearly Slughorn wasn't impressed, wrinkling his nose at Neville. "And Luna's dad is the editor of the Quibbler." Harry continued pointing toward Luna who looked up at Harry dreamily from the mention of her name, Harry thrust a Quibbler towards Slughorn but there was still a look of disinterest, finally Slughorn's eyes settled on Alex.

"What about you dear girl?" Slughorn asked nodding his head at Alex, Alex raised her had lazily from her hand giving him a shrug she was uninterested in his little club. "Do you have any talents or is there anything interesting about you?" Slughorn asked gazing at her excitedly, Alex shook her head lazily her attention turning back out to the window watching the countryside pass by outside.

"Yes, she is different, she has a different sort of magic." Harry answered, Slughorn's face lit up at Harry's words and Alex looked up once more.

"Well, why didn't you say something dear girl, I would love for you to join the club." Slughorn insisted, Alex shrugged.

"I've never been much for clubs." Alex answered in a bored uninterested tone, letting out a sigh. Harry gave Alex a pleading look, he didn't want to be part of the club by himself, Alex finally accepted. Slughorn wanted to meet with them later in a private compartment.

"What was that all about?" Alex gave a light laugh of amusement. "And who is he?" Alex asked looked bewildered.

"That's Horace Slughorn, he previously taught at Hogwarts and he's coming back this year." Harry told them, "Dumbledore also said "He used to handpick favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains," Harry explained, Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Oh so Hermione will definitely be in." Alex gave a light laugh also making and smile appear on Harry's face before he continued.

"It's sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields." Alex looked at him stunned for a moment.

"Are teachers aloud to do that? Pick favourites I mean?" Alex asked, she thought that it was a bit unfair on the other students but she wasn't complaining she was apparently special and she liked that. Alex and Harry left Luna and Neville in the compartment alone arriving at the private compartment when Slughorn was sat, sitting with a few of his hand picked students. Slughorn introduced each of the students to each other.

"This is Blaise Zabini." Slughorn said pointing towards a tall boy, with high cheek bones and dark skin, Alex recognised him from her last year he was a Slytherin and friend to Draco Malfoy. "His mother has been married and windowed several times I hear." Slughorn explained, Alex didn't understand why that earned him a spot in the 'Slug club' and stared at him, he stayed quiet which wasn't usual for Blaise. Next Slughorn introduced them to two identical twins who had yet to be sorted "These are Flora and Hestia Carrow." Slughorn pointed towards the two identical girls who smiled pleasantly. "This is Ginny Weasley, she preformed the best Bat-Bogey Hex I've ever seen." Slughorn expressed excitedly, Alex and Harry laughed along with Slughorn but Blaise stayed stiff, he finally came to Harry expressing that he thought Harry had extra-ordinary powers, Blaise stifled a laugh at Slughorn's word and Ginny snapped at him her temper was short. "Don't fire up Miss. Weasley, you might have that tremendous Bat-Bogey Hex put on you Blaise." Slughorn chuckled, Blaise was not enthusiastic silencing himself once more sitting quietly. Finally he came to Alex explaining that she had usual different magical ability that he wished to see at some point in time. Alex smiled, she felt special in the club, this she didn't feel around her family because for them it was just very normal. The group were deep in discussion when Hermione burst in.

"So, sorry I'm late." Hermione panted brushing her hair from her eyes. "Some second years thought it would be funny so set an army of chocolate frogs into a first year compartment." Hermione explained breathless taking a seat beside Alex, hardly noticing her.

"No worry Miss. Granger." Slughorn chortled. "For those of you who don't know, this is Hermione Granger, she got nine out of her ten OWL's and is the best student in her year." Slughorn exclaimed with an impressed look on his face winking at Hermione who blushed. The conversation soon got boring and slowly members started to leave, Blaise was the first to leave, Harry also decided to leave along with Hermione and Alex returning to their compartment where Ron was sitting alone.

"Where have you lot been?" Ron asked irritably "I've been sitting on my own for ages, I couldn't take Luna an Neville's talk of plant and the Quibbler." Ron moaned, Alex laughed shaking her head slowly.

"We've been invited to be part of the Slug Club." Hermione told him brightly, Ron sat up.

"What all you three?" Ron asked, Alex, Harry and Hermione nodded making Ron's face fall. "I see, all you lot have something special and I'm just nothing." Ron replied glumly, Harry and Alex exchanged looks feeling bad that Ron was being left out, Harry knew how Ron felt they had been through it before in his fourth year, Ron feeling as if he was nothing.

The four friends sat in silence for a while watching the countryside pass by and the sky as it turned inky black, Hermione didn't know what she could say or do to make Ron feel better about himself, they could just not attend the Slug Club she thought.

"So what do you think that git Malfoy was up to?" Ron asked trying to create conversation, he knew very well that this would spark conversation and debate between the friends, Alex bit her lip and decided it'd be best if she stayed out of the discussion, something like that could give her away quite easily she thought.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed Alex could tell by her face she was deep in thought and puzzled on the matter. "But whatever it is he doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"I think it was some sort on initiation." Harry butted in quickly causing Ron and Hermione to look at him. "You no like a ceremony." Harry continued. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she went into thought again.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione responded to Ron's question before Harry could answer, this caught Alex's attention, Harry was onto Draco and Alex couldn't let that happen. She decided it would still be best to see what Hermione and Ron had to say on the matter.

"What would…You-Know-Who…want with a sod like Malfoy?" Ron laughed, Alex let out a sigh of relief if Ron didn't believe it maybe he could convince Harry otherwise.

"Ron's right Harry." Hermione soothed attempting to persuade Harry not to make accusations. Harry could feel his temper building he didn't like that his friends were against him on the matter they had both seen him with their own eyes in Borgin and Burkes.

"You both saw him in Borgin and Burkes!" Harry snapped, Ron and Hermione glanced at one another a look of worry of their faces, they didn't believe it, they didn't want to believe it.

"Harry…" Hermione started softly. "Draco could have been looking for anything." Hermione explained still trying to persuade Harry but it was not good Harry was too stubborn to take in her words.

"But you know only people that are up to no good go sulking around Knockturn Alley, he wanted something." Harry insisted.

"It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke." Ron answered simply, Harry had, had enough of people disagreeing with him telling them he had to go get some fresh air storming out of the compartment. Slipping under his invisibility cloak, and sneaking into the Slytherin compartment where he saw Malfoy this time not sitting with Crabbe and Goyle like he usually did but with Blaise and Pansy Parkinson. Harry stood listening in to Malfoy's conversation with Blaise.

"Hogwarts..pfft what a pathetic excuse for a school." Draco sneered. "Dumbledore is getting a bit old for the job if you ask me." He continued rolling his eyes. Out the corner of Malfory's eye he could have sworn he saw a white trainer but he dismissed it continuing to talk to Zabini and Pansy.

The train began to slow stopping outside Hogsmead station.

"Are you coming Draco?" Pansy called turning to face Malfoy who was still sat in the train seat.

"I'll be right with you, I have to check something." Draco replied getting up from the seat and drawing all the blinds in the compartment, he paused for a second by the compartment door drawing his wand.

"_Pertrficus Totalus_!" Malfoy bellowed there was a thud has Harry's motionless body lay on the compartment floor still completely invisible.

"Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to eavesdrop Potter!" Malfoy spat pulling off the invisibility cloak glaring down at Harry. With one swift movement Malfoy stamped on Harry's nose instantly breaking it.

"That's for my father, nobody will find you, so enjoy your ride back to London!" Malfoy continued tossing the invisibility cloak back over Harry's body slamming the door behind him. Harry lay there, the warm blood from his nose trickling down his face, what if no one found him? Were Ron and Hermione waiting for him? Would anyone even know he was missing? The train began to rumble when the compartment door slid open once again.

"_Homenum revelio_," A girl's voice called the cloak flew from Harry revealing his motionless body. "_Finite Incantatem," _She said suddenly Harry was able to move lifting himself from the floor smiling at his savior.

"Thanks, Alex how did you find me?" Harry inquired picking up his wand and invisibility cloak and stuffing them into his pocket.

"It was the only compartment with the blinds drawn, I noticed you weren't on the platform so came looking for you." Alex replied avoiding Harry's gaze. "Well we best get off, the train is about to leave," Alex continued sliding open the compartment door, the train jolted leaving the station gradually picking up speed.

"We're going to have to jump." Harry called over the whistle of the train, the platform slowly moving on away from them.

"Ok on three," Alex called bracing herself. There wasn't enough time to count to three Harry jumped leaving Alex to quickly follow suit falling heavily onto the platform.

"Are you ok?" Harry panted helping Alex to her feet.

"Yeah, I enjoy jumping from a moving train to potentially die!" Alex retorted brushing herself off, the ground was wet and to her misfortune she had landed in the puddle.

"There you are!" Called a familiar voice it was Tonks one of the members of the Order.

"Tonks what are you doing here?" Harry inquired smiling at Tonks but she didn't return the smile.

"I was suppose to meet you as you came off the train, I didn't know if you'd already went up to the castle without me spotting you," Tonks replied examining Harry. "What happened to your nose?" she continued pulling out her wand.

"Malfoy," Harry replied bitterly. Tonk nodded pointing her wand at Harry.

"_Episkey_." Tonks said smoothly, they was a a large crack, and Harry cried out in pain clapsing his nose, his eyes watering slightly from the pain. "That's better." Tonks said still with a serious look on her face, Harry smiled gratfully at her for fixing his nose for him.

"Come on, lets get you two up to the castle." Tonks instructed, Alex and Harry exchanged glances, Alex wondered why Harry needed to be escorted to the castle, Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, they had missed the carriages that usually pulled the students up to the entrance of the castle meaning that they would have to walk. Alex sighed in fustration, she really hated walking long distances and knew very well that it would be a long treck, she was tired and hungry and this was the last thing she wanted.

"Do we have to walk?" Alex groaned, Harry laughed at Alex's laziness, they had been on a train for hours and still she couldn't be bothered to walk. While Alex trailed behind Tonks and Harry were deep in conversation taking occasional glances to check that Alex hadn't fallen too far behind.

"I forgot how long the road really is up to the entrance." Tonks panted, Harry nodded in agreement, the road seemed much longer than it ever had before. "But that was a long time…or at least it feels that way." Tonk explained, Harry stared at Tonks, she couldn't have been that old she was still young, Harry was still trying to figure out why she was so down and serious when usually she was so happy always laughing and then he rememebered she blamed herself for Sirius's death, Harry felt a lump in his throat he wished he could have said something to console her but he to did not want to mention Sirius.

"Hey, does anyone know we're coming?" Alex called from behind them, Harry turned forgetting Alex had been there.

"Yes, they'll meet you at the gate," Tonks replied turning and carrying on, Harry waited for Alex walking beside her.

"Why did you wait for me?" Harry asked feeling a warmth inside, maybe finally Alex liked him more than just a friend, when it struck him what about her boyfriend Mason? Had they broken up over the summer? He dared not ask keeping quite on the subject. He didn't want to make Alex as well as Tonks upset.

"Well you said you needed some air, I was going to come join you after about five minutes because everyone kept pestering us about what had happened at the Ministery and whether you really where the 'Chosen One'." Alex replied sourly. Alex glanced at him waiting for his reply, Harry let out a fustrated sigh.

"Yes, I am the Chosen One." Alex nodded.

"I thought so after all Vol- I mean everyone has been saying it." Harry turned to Alex frowning as she stumbled over her words.

"You are alright aren't you Alex?" Harry asked quietly so Tonks couldn't hear, moving closer to Alex so she could hear him. "I mean you've been acting a little strange lately and I was wondering whether…" Harry stopped talking as the came to the gate of Hogwarts.

"_Alohamora_." He said confidently pointing his wand at the padlock on the gate but nothing happened.

"What are we supposed to do, we can't get in." Alex grumbled, clutching her stomach she was beginning to become more hungry and her stomach growled, Tonk's lack of help also got on her nerves.

"Someone is coming for you now." Tonks explained pointinf towards a lantern bobbing at the foot of the castle in the distance. As the figure grew closer disappointment and hatred filled Harry as he recognised the sallow faced, greasy haired, hook nosed professor Severus Snape. Harry's least favourite of the lot.

"Well, well, well." Snape sneered tapping the lock which instantly clicked open. "There is no need to wait Nymphadora, Potter and Russo are in my safe hands." Snape emphasised shutting the gate in her face, he tapped the chains with his wand once more and they slithered back into place. Snape did not speak for a minute or so and Harry and Alex followed him in silence. "Fifty points each from Gyrffindor I think." Snape said a smile curling on his sallow face, Harry and Alex exchanged a glance at Snape's unfairness towards them. "You know I don't believe any house as been in negative figures this early in the term." Snape smiled giving a quick glance at the two Gryffindor's before continuing. "You two might have just broken a new record congradulations." Snape continued sarcastically, Alex wanted to say something desperately but decided it would be best not to lose anymore points. "I don't know about you two but I have a feeling that as a couple you wanted to make it known with a dramatic entrance." Harry ground his teeth together remaining silent, he felt his chest was about to explode, he knew Snape had come to collect him because he wanted to say those words to torment Harry as much as possible without anyone else seeing.

"Actually professor we aren't a…." Alex stopped talking when Snape whirled round staring sternly at her, Harry shot her a warning glance as if telling her to keep quiet. Snape's glare turned to a smirk looking at Harry.

"It's a pity Potter, not even being the chosen one can get you a girlfriend." Harry glared back at Snape who was clearly enjoying this moment and he couldn't help but feel that Alex made it worse. They finally got to the steps at the enterance of the castle, the solid oak door slowly opening allowing them into the vast entrance hall where Alex could hear the cheerful chatter and laughter from the rest of the students. As they entered the hall, all eyes turned fixing on them, a few whispers breaking out amongst the four tables. Alex and Harry quickly joined their friends sitting down quickly and putting their heads low hoping not to be noticed anymore than they were.

"What happened to your face?" Hermione whispered looking at the dried blood still on Harry's face. "And where were you two? What happened?" Hermione urged her voice expressing a tone of concern. Alex and Harry didn't answer reaching for the food sitting infront of them, Alex had been waiting ages, she was starving. To her disappointment the food infront of them disappeard instantly being replaced by dessert. Alex groaned, she had really wanted some real food, but now she had to settle for dessert food. At least it was better than nothing. Harry didn't feel like touching on the subject at the point, everyone was trying to listen in, even Nearly Headless Nick. "Come here, you're covered in blood." Hermione requested pulling out her wand and pointing it at Harry. "_Tergeo_." Hermione said waving her wand, the dried blood instantly disappered, Harry smiled then turning to Alex.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me there was blood on my face?" Harry whispered, Alex shrugged.

"It was dark." She answered simply digging into her dessert.

"What have I missed anyway?" Harry asked turning to face Ron and Hermione.

"Well." Ron began, leaning forward and shifting in his seat slightly. "The sorting hat told us to be strong in these troubled times and to stick together, but that's easy for it to say don't you think? It's just a hat." Harry nodded with a smile, it was very true, what did the sorting hat have to fear? The hall went silent as Dumbledore stood up to say a few words before it was time to leave for bed. All heads inclined in his direction, he stood calmly, smiling at his students sitting before him.

"Now I know on your entrance to the castle, each and every one of you was searched and you each have the right to know why." Dumbledore expressed gazing over his students as if reading them.

"A few years ago there was a boy, who seemed a student like any other, he walked the castle halls even took lessons…his name, Tom Riddle." Dumbledore explained, at Dumbledore's pause whispers broke out amongst the hall all at the mention of the name Tom Riddle. "As I stand before you all tonight, I am reminded of the fact that each and every one of you could be just the same and that the dark forces that attempt to penetrate this castles walls, maybe at this very minute will try any means possible and their greatest weapon…is you." Dumbledore explained further, Alex gulped looking around at her fellow students,then looking over at the Slytherin table watching Draco who sat, his head resting on his fist, he was staring into nothingness. Alex turned facing Dumbledore once more. "On a lighter note, I would like you to give a warm welcome to and old friend and collegue of mine and your new potions master, Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore smiled, Slughorn stood up in his seat for a brief moment soon re-taking it, as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex clapped they exchanged confused glances, who was going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher then? They all thought and their question was soon answered. "The place of Defence Against the Dark Arts position well be taken up by our very own Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced, the Slytherin table erupted with cheers while the other three houses stayed silent. "Now I think that we are all fed and watered it should be time that you all were on your way up to bed." Dumbledore smiled, the students each filed out of the Great Hall back to their common rooms, Alex couldn't wait to get into bed at last. She was tired and felt better at last, she was away from everything and could just concerntrate on her life here at Hogwarts, everything would be fine, everyone was safe, it was this that reassured Alex, nobody could get to her here, but at the bottom oh her stomach she knew her family were still not safe.

**_So finally we're at Hogwarts woohoo more free range from here, I kinda don't know where to start lol but I hope you guys enjoy the chapters. Again as always Thank You so much for all the reviews I wonder how many times I could put that until you get sick of it and just stop reading my little A/N lol._**


	6. Alex's Jealousy

**_I'm sorry i'm a day late with this chapter, but christmas has been all so busy I only began writing on Saturday, So i've made Alex amazing at Potions, this is her ability like Harry's is Defence Against the Dark Arts and like Neville's is Herbology etc. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last one, that was embrrassing._**

Chapter 6 – Alex's Jealousy

The four Gryffindor's met up in the brightly lit common room that next sunny September morning, Harry wasted no time telling Hermione what he had heard Malfoy saying on the train.

"Well he was blatantly trying to show off in front on Pansy Parkinson." Alex interjected before Hermione could say anything on the subject, Harry gapped at Alex appalled and astonished by her defending of Malfoy.

"Well…" Hermione started uncertainly. "I don't know, a lie as big as that would be useless just trying to show off."

"Exactly." Harry agreed glad that Hermione was considering taking his side while he still couldn't convince Alex and Ron. Ron noticed a few people staring at the foursome while they were talking, shooting back a cold glare at them.

"It's rude to point." Ron snapped at a small first year that had began climbing out of the portrait hole, the boy turned bright red, toppling out of the portrait hole. As this happened Alex gazed around the common room to see most people's eyes were fixed on them trying to listen into their conversation.

"Gosh people, staring is rude." Alex said aloud in an annoyed tone so everybody could hear, people started turning away in embarrassment carrying on with their own business. They left the common room leaving for the Great Hall for breakfast, walking through the sun stricken corridor the four discussed what they looked forward to in the coming year.

"I love being a sixth year." Ron sighed cheerfully as they strode down the corridor. "And even better we get free periods to sit up in the common room and relax." Ron smiled, Alex smiled too that was something she loved but Hermione was about to ruin it for them.

"Well that free time is going to be needed for studying Ron." Hermione affirmed, Alex groaned, trust Hermione to ruin something so good so it could be replaced with something boring like studying Alex thought.

"Well today is going to be great." Ron said happily ignoring Hermione's comment about studying. Harry stayed quiet the whole way down to the Great Hall, he still didn't even have much to say when they sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Alex poured herself a large bowl of Pixie Puffs, she was still hungry from not eating properly from the previous evening she stopped when a golden pixie fell into her bowl. She picked it up examining it carefully. "Aww you got the golden pixie." Ron groaned in disappointment he had clearly wanted one of the thousand prizes that could be won. Alex looked at him sympathetically, she didn't want a stupid cereal prize.

"Here you can have it." Alex said handing Ron the golden pixie, Ron's face lit up with joy taking the pixie from Alex gladly muttering to himself excitedly while the other three stared at him their eyebrows raised. Alex and Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, dressed in her usual emerald green robes headed down from the staff table distributing each of the student's time tables. Professor McGonagall came to Hermione, placing the piece of parchment in front on her before quickly moving on to the next person. Hermione snatched up her timetable immediately gazing over it and quickly rushing off to her first lesson without another word. Professor McGonagall soon came to Harry, Ron and Alex dropping their timetables in front of them.

"Mr. Potter you aren't taking Potions, is it not your wish to become an Auror?" Professor McGonagall asked frowning down at Harry.

"Yes, but I was told I needed to get an Outstanding in Potions to continue," Harry replied, Professor McGonagall gave him a small smile,

"That was when Professor Snape was teaching, however Professor Slughorn would be happy to except NEWT students with Exceed Expectations," Harry nodded this was his chance to have an extra class with Alex, Alex looked over hers lazily and to her delight she had a free period to do whatever she liked, the only problem was there was nothing she could do that day. Harry and Ron too had a free period so all three decided to laugh at the first years who bustled through the congregated corridors, pointing and laughing as they sent them in the wrong direction.

"Hey Charms class is on the sixth floor." Ron called gleefully, laughing as a group of first year Slytherins who changed direction, heading the wrong way to charms class, Alex and Harry laughed as the first years who had fallen for it, as the three headed up to the Gryffindor common room. "That'll teach the slimy scum." Ron chortled collapsing into the red armchair by the fireplace.

The three made their way to the bright warm sunlit common room which was half-empty apart from a few seventh years including Katie Bell, the only remaining player of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team when Harry had joined in his first year.

"I thought you'd get that! Well Done!" She called over pointing at the Quidditch Captain Badge sparkling on his chest. "Tell me when you call trials," She continued.

"Don't be stupid." Harry replied aghast "You don't need to tryout I've watched you play for five years!," He continued.

"You mustn't start off like that," Katie said warningly. "For all you know there maybe someone out there much better than me, good teams have be ruined because of Captains keeping old faces or letting in their friends." Katie said glancing at Ron who looked uncomfortable and began playing with a Fanged-Frisbee which flew around the common room snapping at tapestries. Crookshanks yellow eyes were too busy fixed on Alex who was stood just behind Harry and Ron when the Frisbee flew past latching itself onto Crookshanks thick matted tail, the cat hissed at it taking a swipe at it with his paw before running off up to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

An hour later the three reluctantly left the common room to join the rest of the students lined up outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already standing outside carrying an arm full of heavy books,

"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione panted struggling to keep hold of all her books,

"Shame," Ron yawned, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You just wait, I bet Snape gives up loads!" She snapped in response almost dropping the pile of books she was holding.

"Do you want some help?" Harry asked gesturing to take some of them. Hermione shook her head as the classroom door opened, Snape stepped out into the corridor he gazed over the queue of students who immediately fell silent.

"Inside," He said, everyone entered the dark room, it was gloomier than usual all the curtains had been drawn allowing no light in what so ever. The room was lit by candle light casting ghostly shadows over the new paintings that had been set around the room all of people who appeared to be in pain. Alex and Harry took seats beside each other towards the back of the room, being at the front was always the worst especially with Snape, Harry knew if he was sat at the front Snape would do everything in his power to pick on him. Alex reached for her book stopping when Snape snapped. "I have not asked you to take out your books," Glaring at the class, his eyes fixing on Alex, Hermione who was also reaching in her bag to pull out her book quickly dropping it. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention," Snape said his black eyes scanning the unturned faces of his class lingering a fraction of a second longer where Alex and Harry sat.

"I don't think sitting at the back has made us look anymore invisible," Alex whispered, before Harry could say anything Snape rounded on Alex.

"Silence!" Snape roared glaring at Alex, "Ten points from Gryffindor!" He snarled. Alex sighed she had already lost her house sixty points and it was only her second day of being back. "You have had five teachers in this subject I believe," Harry and Ron exchanged glances they were both thinking the same thing, Snape had wanted this job for years of course he kept and eye on each and every teacher. "Naturally these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities," Snape explained walking slowly around the class. "Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scrapped an OWL, I shall be even more surprised if you keep up with the NEWT work." Snape set off around the edge of the classroom speaking in a lower voice so everyone strained to hear his words. "The Dark Arts," Snape began "Are many varied ever changing and eternal, fighting them is like trying to fight a multi-headed monster, every time a head is severed another will grow back bigger and stronger than the last." Snape spoke with loving and caress in his voice. "Your defence must therefore be flexible." Snape continued in a louder voice. Snape pointed at the first picture which displayed a witch shrieking in agony. "Can anyone tell me what curse this is?" Hermione's hand as usual was the first up but her hand was shaking; Snape waited for someone else, to everyone's surprise Neville raised his hand. "Longbottom," Snape said ignoring Hermione's hand.

"It's the Cruciatus Curse," Neville murmured.

"Correct, this curse causes the victim to suffer almost intolerable pain. Some victims of prolonged use of the curse have been driven insane." At Snape's words Neville's head hung low, lowering himself in his seat. "A victim of this curse is said to have been Cruciated." Snape finished moving swiftly onto the next picture. In this picture was a wizard lying on the grown huddled and blank-eyed against a wall. "Can anyone tell me what this effect is from?" Yet again Hermione's hand shot up, Alex wrinkled her nose. "Miss Granger if you must, please tell us what this effect is from," Hermione beamed finally getting her chance,

"It is the effect of the Dementor kiss, a per-" Snape cut across Hermione before she could finish explaining.

"A person who has endured a Dementors kiss becomes the shell of the person they once were, alas they have no soul." Snape continued to the last picture which was a bloody mass upon the ground. Whatever it had been it was unidentifiable. "Could anyone tell me what this is?" Nobody raised their hand not even Hermione. "Nobody, how disappointing" Snape sneered, "They are corpses, Dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding." Everyone sat in silence bewildered. Pavati raised her hand.

"Has it ever been seen then?" She asked in a high-pitched shaky voice.

"Inferi have not been seen for a long time, however, not since the Dark Lord was last powerful...He killed enough people to make an army of them." Alex gulped, Snape set off to the other side of the classroom his dark cloak billowing behind him, stopping behind his desk. "Can anyone tell me the advantage of a non-verbal spells?" Hermione's hand once more shot up into the air, Snape took his time looking around the class for everyone else until he had no choice until curtly saying "Very well Miss. Granger"

"Your adversary has no warning of what magic you're about to perform, which gives you a split second advantage." Hermione spoke proudly.

"An answered copied word for word from the standard book of spells grade 6" Snape said dismissively, over in the corner Malfoy sniggered. "But correct, those who use magic without shouting incantations gain and element of surprise in their spell casting," Alex remembered back when she was fourteen years old with TJ Tyler back then she would have to say incantations but now she was good enough to be able to perform spells without them. "Not all wizard can do this, it is a question on concentration and mind power…which some wizards and witches…lack," His eyes fixed on Harry as he said this. "You will now divide into pairs, one partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking, and the other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence." There was a scrapping on stools, Alex and Hermione decided to partner together while Harry and Ron partnered each other. Most people were simply whispering incantations instead of saying them aloud, Hermione and Alex ten minutes into the practice as everyone had anticipated had mastered non-verbal spells, Hermione successfully repelling Alex's jelly-leg jinx and neither had spoken a single word. Any reasonable teacher would have given both Hermione and Alex twenty point's each for their achievement, but Snape was not a reasonable teacher Alex thought bitterly. They continued to cast and repel non-verbal spells at one another hoping Snape would noticed but he ignored them by so doing refusing to give them house points. Snape stepped between the practicing pairs stopping to watch Harry and Ron as they struggled. Ron was purple faced keeping his lips tightly shut to stop himself saying any incantation at all. "Pathetic Weasley." Snape sneered looking at Ron in disgust. "Let me show you how it's done." Before Harry could say anything Snape had sent a jinx his way.

"_Protego_!" Harry bellowed, Harry's shielding charm was so powerful it knocked Professor Snape off his feet after getting to his feet Snape righted himself scowling at Harry,

"Do you remember me telling you we were practicing non-verbal spells Potter?" Harry glared at Snape.

"Yes," He replied stiffly,

"Yes, Sir." Snape corrected him,

"There's no need to call me Sir, Professor." Harry retorted without thinking about it, several people gasped all turning to look in Harry's direction.

"Detention Saturday night, my office" Snape said, "I do not take cheek from anyone…not even the Chosen One," Snape said curtly turning and walking away. "Class dismissed" He bellowed watching as Harry left his eyes narrowing.

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Chortled Ron clapping Harry on the back once they were safely out of earshot on their way to break,

"You really shouldn't have done that Harry, look you've already landed yourself in detention and we haven't even been here a full day!" Hermione said frowning at him.

"What did you expect Hermione he was trying to jinx me if you didn't notice" Harry retorted fuming.

"I think it was pretty cool," Alex added giving Harry a small smile.

"Don't encourage him!" Hermione scolded feeling outnumbered. They sat in the cloisters the sun was hot and they wanted to enjoy the beautiful day while it lasted A boy who Harry recognised to be Jack Sloper a Gryffindor beater from the previous year.

"For you," He panted handing Harry a piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday, kindly come to my office at 8 pm._

_I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS I enjoy Acid Pops_

"Blimey Harry, Private lessons with Dumbledore you never said!" Ron said disheartened.

"Oh must have slipped my mind," Harry shrugged.

"What are Acid-Pops anyway?" Ron inquired curiously,

"It's the password to Dumbledore's office," Harry replied in a low voice making sure nobody could hear.

"You know that says Saturday, your detention with Snape is on Saturday," Hermione reminded Harry.

"Ha, Snape won't be please I won't be able to go to his detention," Harry chortled please with himself. All four sat speculating what sort of lessons Dumbledore would be teaching. Ron thought it would be amazing jinx's and hexes that Death Eaters wouldn't know. Although Hermione corrected him telling him that would be illegal. Hermione thought it would be more advanced defensive magic and Alex thought it would be some sort of occlumency.

* * *

Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Harry, Ron and Alex returned to the common room each starting on Snape's homework, it was so complex that none of them had finished when Hermione had returned. Hermione tried helping them through the lunch break leaving them no time to actually eat lunch by the time they had finished, just in time for double potions that afternoon. All four headed down toward the dungeons stopping outside the classroom door where only a dozen students stood. But four Slytherins had made it through, including Draco Malfoy, there were four Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. The door opened and Slughorn's massive belly appeared out of the door as the filed into the classroom. The dungeon was already filled with vapours and odd smells which was highly unusual, the four Slytherins took a table for themselves and so did the four Ravenclaws, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione took to a table leaving poor Ernie McMillan to sit on a table by himself. They chose the table nearest to a golden cauldron, the one that emitted the most seductive scents. The four let the scent fill them up each felt like they were in a dream world, Harry grinned lazily at Ron who grinned lazily back. Hermione and Alex let out sighs staring dreamily into nothingness. Alex could smell dogs, grass, and ham while Hermione could smell freshly mown grass and spare-mint toothpaste.

"Now then, everyone get out your scales and potion kit and don't forget your copies of Advance Potion making…" Slughorn bellowed.

"Sir?" Harry asked, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?" Slughorn said turning to smile at Harry.

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything – neither does Ron – we didn't realise we'd be able to take NEWT potions." Harry explained.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention that…not to worry, my dear boy. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we have a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you write to Flourish and Blotts." Slughorn handed two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion Making to Harry and Ron with two sets of tarnished scales. Hermione as usual told the class what every single potion was in the room and what it did. Slughorn looked at Harry who was seated next to Hermione. "Oho! You're right Mr. Potter she really is the best in the year, take twenty well earned points for Gryffindor Miss Granger," Said Slughorn genially. Malfoy looked as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face in their third year.

"You were the one that told him I was the best in the year?" Hermione whispered admiringly at Harry. Ron sat disgruntled.

"Well, what's so impressive about that? You are the best in the year – I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!" Ron hissed folding his arms and pouting, as usual Ron felt left out and forgotten.

"What's that potion there?" Ernie McMillan called pointing at a small vile of golden liquid, Hermione let out a gasp. Slughorn turned smiling at Hermione, holding up the tiny vile.

"I take it Miss Granger you know what this is and what it does?" Slughorn chuckled, Hermione nodded before saying anything.

"It's Felix Felicis, it makes you lucky, otherwise known as liquid luck," Slughorn beamed at Hermione as she spoke.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor Miss Granger."

"Why don't people brew it all the time?" Terry Boot a Ravenclaw called.

"If taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence, too much of a good thing. It is highly toxic in large quantities." Slughorn answered smiling at Terry.

"Have you ever taken it sir?" Alex asked with great interest.

"Twice in my life," Said Slughorn, "This is what I will be offering as a prize in this lesson, One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis, so how to win this fabulous prize? Well by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making I would like you to make the Draught of Living Death. The person that does the best however will win little Felix here. Off you go!" There was a mass scrabbling as everyone got out from their seats drawing their cauldrons towards them. There was full concentration within the room, nobody spoke fully concentrating on their potion. Alex did what she usually did reading the chapter and all instructions carefully, she had it in her mind to win the Felix Felicis and when it came to winning she would do anything in her power to do so. It was clear Malfoy's goal was also on winning, everyone kept glancing around at the rest of the class checking how everybody else was doing. That was the advantage of potions you could quite easily copy another but the disadvantage your work was never private. It seemed that Alex and Hermione had progressed the most with their potions, both of theirs were bubbling the smooth black liquid that it should have been at the half-way stage of brewing. Alex glanced over at Hermione she thought that she was her only competition at that point. Harry turned to Alex asking if he could borrow her sliver knife. She nodded impatiently without taking her eyes off her potion, concentrating on the potion which was a dark purple, but was meant to be a lilac. Alex glanced up from her potion for a moment to look at Harry smiling at her.

"How are you doing that?" Alex demanded looking at Harry's potion which had turned the correct colour, Harry shrugged turning back to what he was doing. Across the table Ron was cursing under his breath, his potion looked like cement. Finally Alex's potion turned the correct colour and she smiled to herself continuing with the brewing. Harry had finished his potion only seconds before Alex who finished only seconds before Slughorn called.

"Ok stop stirring, time is up." He announced from across the classroom, Slughorn moved slowly from table to table glancing into each of the cauldrons finally coming to the table where Ron, Hermione, Harry and Alex sat. Looking into Ron's cauldron he gave Ron a small smile patting him on the shoulder swiftly moving onto Hermione's potion giving her a small nod then moving to Alex, where he let out a gasp. "You've finished." He said aghast, dropping a leaf into the smooth black liquid where it shrivelled up and died, then moving on to Harry's. "Mr. Potter, you have finished too?" He said in surprise, again dropping a leaf into Harry's potion where it repeated the same that had happened in Alex's potion. Slughorn stood back for a moment. "Hmm it appears we have a tie, what can we do about it." Slughorn thought aloud. "Who finished first?" Slughorn asked, Harry raised his hand, Slughorn beamed. "Well then we have a winner." Slughorn announced proudly, Alex gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at Harry, how could he have beaten her? Alex watched as Slughorn handed a grinning Harry the tiny vile of Felix Felicis which she had worked so hard to win, the disappointment washing over her and her jealously boiling over. She looked over at Hermione who looked just as stunned and disappointed her face red and her hair bushier than it had been before the class had started. Harry was delighted to see the furious faces of the Slytherins but guilty when he looked over to see Alex's face filled with disappointment, her arms folded across her chest. Harry decided it would be best not to tell them how he finished the potion so fast, while leaving the lesson as Malfoy was still in earshot, but by the time it was time for dinner and his friends surrounded him at the Gryffindor he decided to tell them about the book. At every word he uttered both Hermione and Alex's faces became stonier and the more jealous Alex became, Harry had cheated, Alex rightfully deserved the Felix Felicis and the more Harry spoke the more she hated him, she had worked hard while Harry cheated.

"I suppose you two think I cheated?" Harry said aggravated by the looks both Alex and Hermione were giving him, both did not look pleased. Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your work was it?" Hermione said coldly in a stiff voice. "You cheated which means Alex should rightfully have the prize." Alex looked up at the mention of her name she didn't want to say anything about it in case she said anything out of order which she had in her mind at that very moment.

"Now hang on Hermione." Ron said trying to defend his best friend. "He only followed different instructions to us, he didn't actually cheat." Ron went on. "He took the risk which could have been a catastrophe may I point out but it wasn't and got the best of it." Ron said nodding his head. Harry gave Ron a look of gratitude but Hermione didn't take in his words scowling at Harry.

For the next few weeks Harry followed The Half Blood Prince's instructions, neither Hermione or Alex were delighted by this even though Harry had offered to share his book with them, Alex and Hermione had refused the offer continuing with what they called the official instructions which to their dismay always left them with poorer results or made them finish much later than if they were to follow the Prince's. Alex and Hermione became increasingly bad tempered losing their patience with Harry and his book, Slughorn was raving about Harry's unique abilities saying that he had never taught anyone so talented in his entire life.

**_So do you think Harry deserved the Felix Felicis? Or do you think Alex should have got it?_**


	7. Alex's Deception

**_Ok so Alex does quite a lot to decieve her friends in this chapter, hence the name 'Alex's Deception' There's a little suprise at the end of this chapter I hope you like it, but please don't go to the end read it then read from the beginning just to find out lol. Thank you for all the reviews and Happy New Year, I know it's kind of late hopefully 2011 will be a good year for us all._**

Chapter 7 – Alex's Deception

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex sat in the common room on that Saturday evening. Hermione looked over at Harry who was reading once again from the Half Blood Prince's book.

"I think it might have been a girl, it looks like girls writing," Hermione said peering over at the book even though she disliked it.

"How many girls have been Prince's?" Harry retorted smirking at Hermione who didn't answer his question scowling and pulling away her essay that both Ron and Alex were trying to read upside-down. Harry looked at his watch quickly snapping the book shut and hurriedly putting the copy of Advanced Potion Making into his bag. "It's almost eight, I better get to Dumbledore's lesson," Harry said quickly clambering to his feet.

"Oooh!" Hermione gasped looking up at Harry at once, "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!" Hermione said gleefully.

"I hope it's going to be alright," Ron mumbled all three of them watched as Harry left through the portrait hole. The three sat there for a moment in silence, the common room beginning to slowly empty.

"Don't you think Harry is losing his nut a bit with all this Malfoy stuff?" Ron began looking up at the two girls, Hermione was engrossed in finishing her essay while Alex was craning her neck trying to copy.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped glaring at him, "Harry's your best friend how can you say that!" She continued.

"Ron may have a point Hermione," Alex said putting down her essay, anything that would be a distraction from work seemed a good excuse.

"Well…" Hermione said thinking for a moment, "He is always on about it being Malfoy and that is kind of odd," Hermione spoke the words slowly still thinking it through.

"He's blinded by hatred." Alex added quickly.

"Also." Ron added "In our second year we all thought Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin and look at how wrong we were there." Ron chuckled in amusement, recollecting his second year. "Malfoy a Death Eater come off it!" Ron said beginning to laugh, a small smile appeared on Hermione's face and Alex laughed along with Ron.

"Well I'm going to bed." Alex said suddenly getting up from the floor, Hermione turned away from her essay looking confused.

"Aren't you going to wait for Harry to get back?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh um no, I'm really tired." Alex replied quickly hurrying up the stairs before Hermione could say another word.

"If you ask me she's off her nut too," said Ron looking at the stairs up to the dormitories.

"Yes, I agree she's been acting distant and quiet which is totally different from last year," Hermione analyzed. Max strolled through the portrait hole and Hermione seized her chance.

"Max!" Hermione called, Max turned smiling at Hermione and taking a seat beside the fire.

"Oh hi guys," He replied beaming.

"Max how are things with Luna?" Hermione asked trying to make conversation with him.

"Oh well, sometimes I don't know what she's talking about but then again I have no idea what I'm talking about half the time either," Max replied smiling to himself.

"Yeah know the feeling," Ron muttered to himself, Hermione frowned at Ron but Max seemed totally oblivious.

"How was your summer?" Hermione inquired taking a seat beside Ron.

"Oh um pretty good," Max said shrugging. Hermione and Ron glanced at one another before Hermione continued.

"Do you think Alex is acting a little odd lately?" Hermione added, she wasn't sure if Max was totally getting what she was asking but some insight was better than nothing at all.

"No," Max answered simply, Hermione's face fell it seemed clear that Max wouldn't notice if his sister was acting odd he'd probably not have noticed if she'd disappeared. "How would you react if your boyfriend was killed by a werewolf?" Max continued casually, Hermione sat up staring at Max totally perplexed.

"Ma-ma-mason was kill by a wer-werewolf!" Hermione stammered repeating what Max had just said.

"Bloody hell, Mason was a nice bloke." Ron said hanging his head.

"Yeah, I'm kind of upset…I never got the chance to have werewolf thanksgiving," Max interjected, Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"Oh I'm going to have to see how she is!" Hermione declared getting up immediately.

"I don't think she wants to be reminded Hermione," Ron called after her but it was too late Hermione had disappeared up the spiral staircase, Ron shrugged to himself leaning back in the comfy armchair.

* * *

"Alex?" Hermione called pushing open the dormitory door and peering inside but the room was completely empty. Hermione rushed out the dormitory running down the steps when she knocked into Alex who was closing the door to the boys dormitory, Alex quickly stuffed some objects behind her back.

"Oh Alex…why were you in the boys dormitory?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. "And what have you got behind your back." Hermione asked trying to look but Alex turned.

"Ohhh, this is the boys' dormitory, I was wondering why it was so…smelly," Alex replied quickly turning to run back up the steps.

"Alex wait," Hermione called following after her and pushing open the door of the girls dormitory once more. Alex was sat upon her four-poster bed ignoring Hermione who was stood in the doorway.

"Alex if you need anyone to talk to…" Hermione said timidly closing the door behind her.

"No I'm fine!" Alex insisted Hermione began making her way towards Alex's bed.

"I know you're trying to put on a brave face, but it's ok to cry sometimes," Hermione assured sitting beside Alex. "Keeping it bottled up will only make things worse," Hermione continued, a tear rolled down Alex's cheek, she quickly wiped it away sniffing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex replied shakily not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Alex…" Hermione began softly pausing for a moment. "I know about Mason," Hermione continued quietly. Alex's bottom lip began to tremble, Hermione knew she was trying to keep it in but she was failing. Within just a few short seconds Alex burst into tears clasping on to Hermione.

"I just got him back," Alex wailed into Hermione's shoulder, Hermione hugged her before pulling away.

"Alex if you ever need to talk about anything…I'm here," Hermione said assuringly, Alex bit her lip, Hermione had said 'anything' could she really tell her anything and everything? Alex nodded in conformation deciding not to tell Hermione anything. After a few moments of silence Hermione got up from Alex's bed, the marauders map slipped from beneath Alex's pillow landing on the floor. Hermione glanced down at the floor and picking up the map,

"Why have you got Harry's marauders map?" Hermione inquired looking at Alex's suspiciously. Alex thought hard before answering,

"Harry said I could borrow it," Alex replied quickly, Hermione raised her eyebrow. Harry never let anyone borrow the marauders map why would he let Alex?

"But he never lets anyone use it," Hermione replied slowly thinking.

"Uh, Harry has a thing for me," Alex replied slowly, Hermione thought for a second accepting the lie and handing back the map.

"Fine, I'm going back downstairs," Hermione replied slightly jealous of Alex, she would of thought being one of Harry's best friends she would be entitled to borrow the map too.

Once Hermione had left the dormitory Alex pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak pulling it over her head and creeping down into the packed common, through the portrait hole making her way towards the room of requirement pulling off the cloak and waiting. A few minutes later Malfoy rounded the corner a serious look prominent on his face.

"What are you doing here, I don't need your help!" Malfoy hissed glaring at Alex. Alex waited for a moment before answering.

"Have you fixed it?" Alex asked looking at Draco expectantly. Malfoy shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"No," Malfoy replied not meeting Alex's gaze. Malfoy walked past the wall three times thinking hard, an oak door appeared that allowed Malfoy and Alex to enter, it was a room filled with many of what Alex supposed to be abandoned objects, the room was dark and filled with dust, Malfoy headed over to a huge black cabinet.

"This is it?" Alex asked peering at the cabinet slightly disappointed, she couldn't understand the significance of it but she recognised it as the same object that had been in Borgin and Burkes.

"It's a vanishing cabinet," Malfoy told Alex in an unpleasant tone. "I don't know why you're trying to help me the Dark Lord chose me not you," Malfoy spat, glaring at Alex.

"I'm glad he chose you and not me," Alex replied simply,

"But you know what you can help me," Malfoy hissed turning to smile at Alex.

"Ok, how?" Alex asked not to sure if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. Malfoy did not reply pointing his wand at the vanishing cabinet.

"_Harmonia Nectere Passus!"_Malfoy whispered, there was a clank, Malfoy opened the vanishing cabinet taking out a package wrapped in brown paper, "Don't open it," Malfoy hissed as Alex took hold of the package. "None of your silly friends are to know about this package," Malfoy continued, Alex nodded.

"Is that all for today?" Alex asked turning to leave the room.

"Yes, whom ever you give it to make sure they give it to Dumbledore," Malfoy called after Alex who just nodded, pulling the cloak back over her, heading back to the Gryffindor common room still hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, hiding the package in her trunk under a pile of her belongings, Alex pulled the cloak off her creeping into the boys dormitory where Dean, Seamus and Neville were sleeping, Alex crept towards Harry's bed placing the invisibility cloak and marauders map back to where she had found them, Alex stood still as Seamus muttered something in his sleep quickly slipping out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the common room which was almost empty apart from two dark figures sat in armchairs which was Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Alex announced smiling at the two taking a seat in the comfy armchair beside the fire.

"Oh we thought you were asleep," Ron said turning to smile up at Alex,

"Oh I was just…reading," Alex lied, both Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows at Alex not believing that was true but before they could say anything on the matter Harry appeared through the portrait hole.

"So what was Dumbledore's lesson about?" Ron asked enthusiastically as Harry took a seat beside Alex.

"We were looking at a memory," Harry replied shrugging.

"What no spells?" Ron said disappointed, Alex laughed.

"Well Dumbledore says we need to know about Voldemorts past, it was a memory of his mother." Harry explained.

"Oh sounds interesting," Hermione said waiting for Harry to continue.

"Voldemort's mother was in love with the muggle Tom Riddle, but Tom Riddle didn't love her so she gave him love potions, they got married and when she was pregnant she decided she wasn't going to give him the love potion anymore, Dumbledore said she probably thought he would stay because of the baby but he didn't." Harry explained, Hermione, Ron and Alex just stared at him. "I'm tired I'm going to bed," Harry yawned exhausted.

* * *

Alex sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione who as usual had the Daily Prophet open oblivious to everyone sat around her.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" Ron said excitedly joining Alex and Hermione at the table, Harry followed just behind. The post owls arrived, swooping down through the window. Harry had received no mail since the start of term, he was surprised when his snowy owl Hedwig landed in front of him carrying a large square package. A moment later Ron's owl Pigwidgeon landed with an identical package.

"Ha!" said Harry unwrapping the parcel to reveal a new copy of Advanced Potion Making.

"Oh good," Hermione said delighted. "Now you can give back that copy,"

"Uh no," Harry replied staring at Hermione who's face fell at once. "I'm keeping it!" Harry continued pulling out the old copy of Advanced Potion Making. "_Diffindo!" _he muttered the cover of the old tattered book, he did the same with the new on replacing the new cover with the Half Blood Prince's book. Alex and Hermione looked as if they had been slapped round the face. "_Reparo!"_ Harry said fixing both the books. Hermione pressed her lips together looking angry. Ron spotted the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him.

"Anyone dead yet?" He asked casually, he asked the question every morning. Hermione picked the newspaper back up from the table reading the front page.

"No but there has been some more Dementor attacks," Hermione replied, Alex looked up snatching the paper from Hermione.

"Alex are you ok?" Hermione frowned as Alex scanned the paper for any news that might be relevant to her. A knot that had formed in Alex's stomach disappeared after reading quickly through the articles.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex replied slowly.

"Things are getting quite serious aren't they?" Hermione whispered, there had been a horrible incident the day before, when Hannah Abbot had been taken out of Herbology to be told that her mother had be found dead. Alex was scared it might happen to Justin who was working for Gringotts.

* * *

The friends made their way out of the Great Hall heading down towards the Quidditch pitch, Alex decided she wasn't going to try out because she couldn't really be bothered with all the training that was required, she would have enough on her plate worrying about her family and completing the mountains of homework that seemed to be set each day. Alex and Hermione were there to cheer Ron on who was trying out to return as the Gryffindor keeper as he had been on the team last year, Ron did not usually cope well with nerves but in the end Ron usually got the job done. Standing before Harry were at least half of Gryffindor House stretching from tiny first years clutching old school brooms to towering seventh years who looked extremely intimidating. A tall broad seventh year with wiry dark blonde hair, swaggering towards Harry a confident grin upon his face.

"Cormac McLaggan." He said standing in front of Harry, "We met on the train, I'm part of the Slug Club." He said out stretching his hand, Harry ignored it and McLaggan pulled his hand away. "I'm trying out for keeper." McLaggan announced, Harry nodded not taking much notice, it didn't interest him, he already didn't like McLaggan's arrogant attitude.

"Right stand over there." Harry said pointing McLaggan in the direction where a small group were huddled. Cormac ground his teeth together, he had obviously hoped that Harry would have given him some sort of special treatment as they were both favourites and part of the Slug Club. The tryouts took all morning as Harry had expected they would, Alex was fed up, she just wanted the morning to be over, she knew Harry didn't want to do keeper tryouts because of Ron she knew he was afraid that he'd have to tell Ron if he didn't make the team. Harry had finally found himself three new chasers, Katie Bell who had an amazing try out, joining the team as she had done last year, Demelza Robins who had, had quite a decent tryout and finally Ginny Weasley who had been the best chaser of the lot scoring seventeen goals. Finally it was time for Keeper tryouts, this was the last thing Harry wanted but it was nothing to the way Ron was feeling, he was already a light shade of green an he hadn't even mounted his broom. There was a mixture of boo's and cheers from the crowds watching as the first five applicants only saved two goals which was of very poor standard. To Harry's dismay Cormac McLaggan had saved four out of the five penalty shots, but missing one by going in the complete opposite direction earning himself laughter and boo's from the surrounding crowd. It was Ron's turn at last and his face didn't look any better, Harry had thought Gryffindor's victory last year would have boosted Ron's confidence but he was clearly mistaken. Ron clumsily mounted his broom, but Harry had no need to worry, Ron saved all the penalty shots making Ron the clear winner for the title of Gryffindor Keeper. Ron had clearly beaten McLaggan, none the less it didn't stop McLaggan's red face being inches away from Harry's.

"Give me another go!" A red faced McLaggan breathed through gritted teeth, a vein pulsing in the middle of his forehead.

"No." Harry said boldly standing his ground as McLaggan took a step towards him without feeling intimidated by Mclaggan's much taller, broader build compared to that of himself. "You've had your turn, you got four and Ron got five, so Ron is keeper." Harry responded fiercely. "Now get out of my way." Harry said pushing Cormac a side. Harry thought that Cormac would have punched him but nothing came, he turned to face his new team each with broad smiles on their faces. "Well done." Harry croaked. "You've all done very well."

* * *

As Harry and Ron left the changing rooms, Hermione and Alex came running towards them.

"Well done Ron!" Hermione beamed as she ran towards them from the stands, Alex trailing just behind her. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself going on about it as they made their way back up to the castle. Explaining every detail of what happened an how he felt, Alex rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was going to miss that last penalty." Ron said cheerfully, he still hadn't stopped talking about it and Alex was quite frankly becoming irritated. "A Tricky shot from Demelza, if you looked it had a sort of spin on it-" Hermione cut him off quickly.

"Yes, yes, Ron you were magnificent." Said Hermione looking amused.

"I was better than McLaggan anyway." Ron said still in a highly satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction, he looked as if he'd been confuded." Ron laughed, Harry noticed that Hermione had turned red bowing her head away from Ron's view. "And that shot from Gin-" It all became too much for Alex when she finally snapped rounding on Ron.

"Yes Ron we all saw it ok!" Alex said hotly glaring at Ron breathing heavily, All Harry, Ron and Hermione could do was stare at Alex in disbelief as she had snapped. Her sudden loss of temper didn't seem to affect Ron's happiness, but it appeared to bother Hermione who seemed the most hurt. Ron and Alex went in to the Great Hall both acting as if Alex hadn't said anything at all. Harry caught Hermione's arm before she could enter the hall.

"What?" Hermione said defensively avoiding Harry's penetrating green eyes.

"If you ask me, McLaggan looked as if he had been confunded." Harry said casually. "And he was standing right in front of where you and Alex were sitting." Harry continued.

"Oh alright I did it!" Hermione said surrendering, she had been caught and she wasn't going to deny it. "But you should have heard the way he saying about Ron and Ginny, besides he's got a nasty temper you don't want someone like that on your team." Hermione said trying to make it seem as if her actions were fair, Harry thought for a moment she was right Harry didn't want to have someone like McLaggan on the team. Harry and Hermione headed down towards the Gryffindor table to join Alex and Ron but their path was blocked by Professor Slughorn.

"Harry m'boy!" Slughorn boomed excitedly making a lot of people turn and stare. "Just the person I've been looking for, what do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my room, just a few rising stars, I hope Miss, Granger and Miss. Russo will favour me in joining also." Slughorn was talking as if Ron didn't exist at all with out even acknowledging his presence.

"I can't come." Said Harry and once, Slughorn's face fell at Harry's words. "I have a detention with Professor Snape tonight." Harry explained.

"Oh dear." Said Slughorn glumly. "I was counting on you Harry, I'll talk to Professor Snape and explain our little situation." Slughorn beamed, Harry smiled trying his best to be polite even though he knew there was no way that Snape would move the date of his detention again. "I will see you three later tonight." Slughorn smiled casting his eyes over his three favourite students quickly still without noticing Ron. Ron sat grumpily his happy mood had disappeared, Slughorn had acted as if Ron didn't exists, Ron had not taken kindly to being ignored by Slughorn. After dinner they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, Ron was sat in the armchair his arms folded staring over at Lavender Brown. Harry sat for a moment trying to think of something to say.

"Can you think of any way Malfoy-?" Harry began before Ron cut him off.

"Oh just drop it will you Harry." Ron barked in annoyance, he wished Harry would just let up on the subject of Malfoy.

"Listen, it's not my fault that Slughorn has invited Hermione, Alex and Me to his stupid party, none of us want to go!" Harry said firing up.

"Well as I'm not invited to any parties." Ron said rising from an armchair to his feet. "I think I'll just go to bed." As Ron turned Alex stood up quickly catching Ron's arm before he could leave. "What are you-?" Ron started but he was unable to finish his sentence as Alex pulled Ron's face toward hers crashing her lips onto his. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, wrapping his arms around Alex and pulling her closer, Hermione's heart sank glaring at Alex and Ron quickly turning and running up to the girl's dormitory Lavender Brown too looked disappointed glaring at Alex and Ron as they kissed. Harry felt a spark of jealously grinding his teeth together watching as Alex pulled away from the kiss both Ron and Alex breathing heavily. "What was that for?" Ron said breathlessly smiling at Alex, Alex smiled back shrugging.

"I thought it might make to feel better-" Harry cut across Alex.

"I'm late for Snape's detention." Harry interrupted coldly. "Don't wait up for me." Harry said quickly making his way out of the common room, he was fuming angry at both Alex and Ron. How could his best friend do that to him, Ron knew how he felt about Alex.

**_What are your feelings towards Alex right now? Do You feel sorry for Harry and Hermione? What are your thoughts of her working a long side Draco? What do you feel about the Ron and Alex moment?_**

**_I won't be posting next week because I have exams I need to revise for, I hope you guys understand, I'm sure you do...you wouldn't want me to fail now would you? haha_**


	8. A Guilty Conscience

**_Ok so I'm back, I've had my exams, no more until June, thank goodness for that! I worked hard on this chapter, that's probably why it's so long, I didn't really know when to shut up._** celine-twilightadict**_ Made an excellet point, she asked if I'd be able to top the last chapter, and to be honest I don't even know if I can, but I guess that's up to you guys to decide._**__

__Chapter 8 – A Guilty Conscience

Harry entered through the portrait hole, he hadn't expected Ron to be still sitting there, he was alone by the fire. Harry clenched his fists as he entered, he really despised Ron at that moment the flash back playing out continuously in his mind, Alex's lips crashing against Ron's. That should have been him, he was the chosen one. Harry tried to ignore Ron as he passed him, but Ron saw him soon jumping to his feet.

"Harry!" Ron smiled "How was Snape's detention?" Ron asked looking sympathetically at Harry.

"How do you think it went?" Harry spat without even looking at Ron, as he continued making his way towards the dormitories, Ron followed behind at Harry's heels. "What!" Harry bellowed whirling around and glaring at Ron, Ron froze, stunned at Harry's reaction, had Snape said or done something? Ron thought to himself. Harry was now the same height as Ron and they came eye to eye because Harry was on one step higher than Ron.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. "I just y'know wanted to see if you were alright." Ron continued in a low voice as if he had been scolded. "Did Snape say something, what happened in that detention mate?" Ron asked faintly hoping that Harry would tell him what was on his mind.

"No." Harry replied coldly. It angered Harry more that Ron didn't seem to know what he was angry with him about, that he just assumed that it was because of Snape. "Anyway what does it matter?" Harry continued bitterly. "You should just go off and snog your girlfriend." Harry said in dissent. Ron's face fell.

"So that is what this is all about?" Ron asked. Feeling a slight hint of guilt, he did know how Harry felt about Alex. "But she kissed me." Ron insisted, it wasn't his fault that she had pulled him in unsuspectingly. "I was just as surprised as anyone else." Ron continued defensively, Harry looked at him sharply.

"Didn't stop you kissing her back." Harry sighed sarcastically in an uninterested voice signalling that he really didn't want to hear Ron's excuses. Ron's mouth dropped open, he thought for a moment realising that to win back Harry's friendship he would have to put himself down.

"Look, I'm sorry mate." Ron said apologetically, Harry seemed to have dismissed his apology. "I didn't want to kiss her." Ron continued, Harry laughed in disbelief. "Alright, I did but who wouldn't." Ron went on laughing a long with Harry, then putting back on a serious face. "I just thought that if I rejected her, she might get more upset." Harry raised his eyebrow at this, why would Alex be upset? "I mean, c'mon mate she could have kissed anyone, and I'm sure she would have kissed you, I mean you're the chosen one and I'm just well…nothing." Ron said in a low voice putting himself down, Harry still looked stunned. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him, Ron really thought he was nothing.

"Well then why would she just kiss you out of the blue?" Harry asked aggravated, why was Alex so mysterious and so hard to figure out? Harry thought. Ron shrugged.

"Well girls are complicated creatures aren't they?" Ron laughed also earning himself a smile from Harry, he was pleased that he was able to be fixing his friendship with Harry. "I'm sure she was looking for comfort, I didn't wanna reject her and make her more upset as I said." Ron paused, Harry didn't understand, what would Alex be upset about? His answer soon came. "I mean I'm not surprised the way she is after Mason died." Harry gasped, that was the last thing that Harry had expected and it didn't even cross his mind if Alex had still been with Mason or not.

"He's dead?" Harry repeated in disbelief, Ron nodded his head slowly. Harry clapped his hand to his forehead so hard he winced from the pain that he had caused himself. "Why didn't she tell me- I mean us?" Harry stumbled over his words. Ron shrugged. "But she told you and not me?" Harry asked his anger beginning to build once more, what would Ron know about losing someone close to him?

"Oh she didn't tell me." Ron admitted quickly, Harry's anger subsided. "Max told us because she refused to say anything." Ron continued quickly, he knew that he had just saved himself a lot of trouble and at least he hadn't had to lie.

* * *

The following morning Hermione still hadn't spoken to Alex, Alex though had hardly noticed the difference, last night she had just assumed that Hermione had gone to bed early and was tired. Even though Hermione hadn't waited for her to go down to breakfast, Alex didn't think anything of it. Even at breakfast she didn't notice as Hermione's face was hidden behind the Daily Prophet as it was every morning. Alex did think it was odd that Hermione hadn't greeted them good morning but assumed that she was lost in the many articles in the Prophet, sitting down and pulling over some toast and began to butter it without saying a word. Alex and Ron didn't act any different, they acted as if the kiss last night hadn't even happened. Harry, Ron and Alex looked up as Hermione gasped.

"Stan Shunpike has been arrested." Hermione said bewildered in a high pitch voice, she allowed Harry to look over the article quickly, both sat a shocked expression on each of their faces.

"Who's Stan Shunpike?" Alex asked. Harry explained how he had first met Stan on the Knight Bus in his third year and that Stan didn't seem the type to be a Death Eater. Alex shrugged, Malfoy didn't seem like a Death Eater, but he was so that didn't change anything Alex thought to herself. As the four left the Great Hall Malfoy caught Alex's arm whipping her away without the trio noticing. He pulled her into a deserted corridor that had not been lit by flaming torches.

"What do you want?" Alex hissed, she was scared someone would see and anyone who saw would know something was going on and become suspicious.

"Have you given the parcel to anyone yet?" Draco asked his eyes staring into hers, Alex clapped her hand to her head, she had completely forgotten about it.

"Ohh that." She said with a light laugh, Malfoy's face didn't look amused, he stared at her intensely, Alex instantly stopped laughing and became serious once more.

"You think this is funny don't you?" He spat, his voice trembling, it sounded to Alex as if he was about to cry. "We have to get this done." Malfoy continued his voice was beginning to break as he spoke and his fear was seeping through. Alex nodded, Draco left quickly without another word, Alex thought it would be best if she didn't follow after him so fast, otherwise people would notice. Alex felt sympathy for Draco for some strange reason, she knew how scared he was for his family and their safety, even his safety, maybe it was the amount of time they had been spending together, Alex getting to know him a little more learning to empathies with him. They were in the exact same boat so of course she could relate. Alex came out of the corridor, looking once more to see if she could find the trio. Alex soon found them sitting out in the court yard.

"Hey." She greeted them cheerily.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, Alex shrugged sitting down without actually giving an answer, Hermione still said nothing, fiddling with a button on her black cloak. Alex frowned.

"And how are you Hermione, I haven't heard much from you all day?" Alex asked, Hermione sighed getting up from where they were sitting.

"I have some homework to finish." She said looking at Harry, Harry nodded, she had ignored both Ron and Alex walking away briskly without another word. Alex and Ron stared as she disappeared into the castle.

"What's up with her?" Alex asked in surprise, wondering why Hermione had just ignored her completely, had she done something wrong, was Hermione angry with her and if so why? Alex through to herself.

"Well…" Ron sighed. "As I said girls are complicated." Ron laughed, Alex stared at him for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement, Alex of all people was hard to figure out, she didn't even understand herself sometimes.

"Well, I'll go see if I can find Hermione and see what I've done wrong." Alex announced waving at her two friends, she sprinted up the staircases, remembering to hop the missing steps on the way up and bursting into Gryffindor common room. Alex's face fell Hermione was nowhere to been seen, she ran up to the girls dormitory, but still Hermione wasn't there. Alex thought for a moment, running into Lavender Brown on the way back down to the common room. "Oh, sorry." Alex panted, Lavender gave Alex a death stare, Alex frowned before asking "Do you have any idea where I could find Hermione?" She asked. Lavender shrugged walking away without even looking at Alex. "Oookayyy." Alex said to herself in confusion, obviously she had done something to make Lavender angry too. Alex thought hard for a moment, the castle was so big Hermione could be anywhere, but then something clicked, where else would Hermione be but the library! Alex groaned, she would have to go down five staircases to get to the second floor. Alex began to make her way down once more, why hadn't she thought of the library before? Hermione always went there. Alex ran into the library where Madam Pince, the old batty looking librarian stared at her, her black eyes narrowing.

"No running in the library." She said coldly, Alex nodded walking though the library hoping to find Hermione, it still amazed her about the amount of books there were, there must have been hundreds of bookcases, towering high above her all filled with books from A to Z on every magical subject you could think of, some also on muggles. It didn't take Alex long until she finally spotted Hermione, she was in the Defence Against the Dark Arts section. Alex approached Hermione, when Hermione noticed Alex she picked up the mountain of books she had piled beside her resting on a table and attempted to walk away, but the mountain of books were too heavy and crashed down to the floor.

"Would you like some help?" Alex asked bending down beside Hermione and started to pick up some of the large leather bound books.

"No I'm fine!" Hermione snapped pushing Alex arms away and snatching the books way from Alex that she had collected from the floor. Alex frowned.

"Hermione, what have I done to upset you so much?" Alex asked, she stared at Hermione who didn't look at her neither did she answer. Hermione continued to ignore Alex, none the less Alex helped Hermione carry her books to her table, but she didn't thank Alex. "Hermione?" Alex urged, earning herself a loud 'Shhh' from Madam Pince. Alex lowered her voice leaning in towards Hermione as she was sat reading though a large book. "What have I done?" Alex continued. Hermione still ignored her. Alex banged the table with her fist demanding an answer from Hermione earning herself yet another loud 'Shhh' from Madam Pince, who glared at both Alex and Hermione. An idea popped into Alex's head, she knew Hermione wouldn't talk to her while she was studying, so Alex had to find a way to get Hermione out of the library. Alex burst out laughing at the top of her voice, Hermione stared at her.

"Alex, be quiet you're going to get us chucked out!" Hermione hissed, looking over at Madam Pince who quite clearly was beginning to lose all the patience she had. Alex continued laughing much louder than before.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, that's so funny!" Alex said in-between breathes of her fake laughing, Hermione glared at Alex she knew what Alex was up to, she planned to get them thrown out and it was already too late, Madam Pince had clearly had enough approaching the table where Hermione and Alex were sat.

"Out!" She said simply, her black eyes filled with rage.

"But-" Hermione protested, but Madam Pince cut across her, in a loud bellow.

"I said out!" Hermione and Alex got up quickly running out the of the library, Alex in the process tripping over a mountain on books. "No running in the library!" Madam Pince shrieked. Alex got up quickly scrambling out as fast as she could, still it fits of laughter, this time it was real.

"Thanks' a lot!" Hermione growled, Alex shrugged, now she could talk to her and get the answers out of her.

"So now you can't study, tell me what's up?" Alex urged Hermione sighed, she knew at some point she would have to tell her and that she'd find out but she still wasn't ready. "I guess I'll just have to perform and truth spell on you." Alex thought aloud, Hermione looked up sharply staring at Alex.

"That's not even possible." Hermione retorted sniffing, Alex cocked her eyebrow with a smirk upon her face. Hermione didn't want to doubt Alex's power remembering that some of her magic was different, she sighed turning to face Alex. "Fine, I'll talk to you, just not here." Alex understood, they needed to go to a place where there would be some privacy. Alex didn't want to climb all those stairs again, so they both settled for the girls bathroom on the second floor, Moaning Myrtle wouldn't care. "Ok so spill." Alex said looking expectantly at Hermione as she lent against one of the wooden beams of the toilet stall.

"You kissed Ron." Hermione sniffed, she crossed her arms across her chest, and Alex raised her eyebrow. She felt guilty for her actions from the previous night watching as a tear ran down Hermione's cheek.

"I-um'" Alex was stunned she had nothing to say she hadn't realised the way Hermione felt about Ron, what was she supposed to say to her. "I'm, really sorry." Alex spoke softly taking a step towards Hermione, who burst into tears collapsing to the floor at Alex's feet. This surprised Alex, she had never seen Hermione react this way, she was a bit taken aback, she had apologised surely Hermione was just supposed to smile and say it's ok. "Hermione- what's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly getting to her knees to be at level with Hermione, Hermione looked up at Alex through her teary eyes.

"I've lost him to you." She wailed placing her head in her hands.

"No, no, no." Alex said placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "No, Hermione, no I just - I didn't mean to, I mean I did but I didn't." Alex became confused stumbling over her words.

"What do you mean you did?" Hermione sobbed. Alex bit her lip.

"I mean, it didn't mean anything." Alex said quickly, Hermione looked up sharply. "And I didn't know you…y'know, liked him, liked him." Alex said quietly, Hermione looked up wiping the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Hermione…I didn't know." Alex continued bowing her head. Hermione gave Alex a trembling smile.

"It's ok," Hermione breathed giving Alex a reassuring smile trying to control her crying.

"So things are ok between us?" Alex asked slowly turning to make her way out of the girls' bathroom.

"Yes, everything is fine," Hermione laughed at the worried look upon Alex's tanned face Hermione still had red puffy eyes from her tears. Alex nodded heading out of the bathroom Hermione following just behind her.

* * *

"So can you really do a truth spell?" Hermione inquired as they climbed the staircase towards the seventh floor.

"Of course, I don't make that stuff up." Alex replied smirking at Hermione.

"You're lying!" Hermione protested, Alex frowned shaking her head.

"Yes you are, you're smiling!" Hermione continued, Alex began to laugh,

"Just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm lying…" Alex retorted continuing to smile at Hermione cheekily.

"Fine prove it," Hermione said simply looking expectantly at Alex.

"What now?" Alex laughed, Hermione face was serious, and Alex sighed rolling her eyes at Hermione. "Fine…" Alex continued reluctantly pulling out her wand.

"Not on a student!" Hermione protested looking alarmed as Alex pointed at a random first year student passing them in the corridor. "Do it on Ron or Harry..." Hermione continued. Alex nodded heading into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Hermione, hey Alex" Harry said turning to smile at the two girls.

"Hey any of you guys want to be my…well what's the word, model when I perform a truth spell?" Alex asked looking hopefully at Ron and Harry, they both stayed silent turning their heads away. "Oh come on!" Alex continued a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll do it," Ron sighed standing up in front of Alex. Alex smiled pointing her wand at Ron.

"Don't let Ron be a liar, the truth, the truth is on fire!" Alex said waving her wand.

"Ok let's test it out," Hermione said stepping towards Ron. "Ron have you done Professor Snape's essay yet?" Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Of course not, I was going to ask if I could look at yours," Ron answered honestly.

"Oh come on Hermione he could have said that if you asked him without the truth spell on him," Alex said rolling her eyes, "It needs to be something…we don't know," Alex continued slowly trying to think. Harry looked up a question popping into his head.

"Ron do you have a crush on Alex?" Harry asked simply his heart pounding, Alex and Hermione turned in Harry's direction in shock.

"No, I know Harry has a crush on Alex and I wouldn't want to betray my best friend," Ron replied smiling at Harry who had now turned red in the face. Hermione was trying to prevent herself from laughing and Alex too was slightly embarrassed.

"Um, I think you should take the truth spell off him now," Harry said quickly.

"And you know Harry talks about you Alex all the time especially over the sum-"

"Ok Alex can you please do the spell!" Harry asked frantically cutting Ron off before he could reveal anymore. Alex nodded avoiding Harry's apologetic gaze.

"Truth, truth he use to know, turn him back to the Ron we know!" Alex, Harry and Hermione stared at Ron for a moment.

"What?" Ron asked frowning at Harry who didn't look amused. There was an awkward silence amongst the foursome.

"Well, I'm off to bed we're going into Hogsmead tomorrow," Ron said cheerfully getting up from the armchair, Harry followed leaving Alex and Hermione sat in the deserted common room.

"I'm Sorry for reacting the way I did earlier." Hermione said apologetically looking at Alex, Alex shrugged.

"It's ok." Alex assured. "I would have done the same." Alex giggled.

"So…" Hermione said putting down her book and looking at Alex's black figure obscured in the dark. "Alex, I was wondering whether you would mind…sharing what happened the night Mason…died." Hermione spoke slowly gazing at Alex. Alex shifted uncomfortably clearing her throat.

"It was the beginning of July," Alex croaked her voice shaking, "I was alone in the substation and I heard someone enter so I told them that we were closed." Alex explained closing her eyes and thinking trying to stop the tears from her already watering eyes, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I turned around…and Fenrir Greyback was there, he told me that Voldemort wanted me-"

"Why?" Hermione gasped staring at Alex intrigued by Alex's story.

"I don't know," Alex lied she was unable to make eye contact with Hermione continuing with her story. "I couldn't get into the lair to get my wand, so I ran upstairs to find my other wand…but I couldn't find it." Alex stared down at the sleek black wand she was holding gripping it tighter. "I could have saved Mason," Alex choked in a low voice. Hermione placed her hand on Alex's shoulder comforting her. "Mason came, he saved me…Mason and Greyback fought furiously, but Mason didn't have a chance." There was silence for a moment. "Hermione he died in my arms, I couldn't save him and it's was my fault." Alex broke down in Hermione's arms.

"No, Alex there's nothing you could have done," Hermione soothed softly she couldn't understand why Alex was blaming herself for Mason's death.

"I think I'm just going to go," Alex sniffed getting up from the armchair and climbing up the staircase. Harry quickly darted up the stairs and into the boys dormitory his heart pounding he could relate so much to how Alex was feeling.

The morning was bitter a blizzard covering the windows with snow, the wind whipping people across their faces, Hermione shook Alex lightly.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmead today?" Hermione asked softly, Alex looked up at Hermione weakly shaking her head. Hermione nodded, "You don't look well, I'll tell the others that we shouldn't go," Hermione continued getting up from Alex's bed.

"No, you should go to Hogsmead, don't not go just because of me." Alex protested sitting up and attempting to get out of bed.

"Ok, but stay in bed." Hermione advised giving Alex a comforting smile then leaving the dormitory. Alex led there for a moment then quickly jumping out of bed and rummaging through her trunk, where was the mysterious package that Malfoy had given to her? Before finding the package she spotted the leathered book she had stolen from Borgin and Burkes lay just on top of the package open, Alex picked it up reading the first page entitled Abyssus Daedalus the page displayed a picture of a box, complete with a variety of different engravings on each of its faces. Alex stared at the image for a moment, she didn't know what it meant, as she went to go on reading, Hermione entered so Alex was forced to close the book stuffing it out of sight. "Oh you're up." Hermione said with a surprised tone in her voice, Alex whirled round to face Hermione. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." Hermione went on, Alex shrugged.

"I needed to get something out of my trunk." Alex replied innocently, Hermione seemed to have taken Alex's answer without any real thought nodding her head.

"Well, we're about to leave now." Hermione told Alex. "Would you like us to get you anything while we're there?" Hermione asked looking at Alex, Alex shook her head, she couldn't think of anything she would need. Hermione left without another word disappearing down the staircase into the common room. Alex quickly took the wrapped package out of her trunk, she had decided she had better leave after Harry, Ron and Hermione and that she wouldn't be able to go out of the main entrance. She once more went into the boy's dormitory taking out Harry's Marauders Map, she was going to take the secret passage way through the humpback witch to Honeydukes cellar.

"Where's Alex?" Harry asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice, although he was sort of glad that she wasn't there, it would save him a lot of embarrassment from the other night when Ron had admitted Harry feelings for Alex for him, Ron had been under Alex's truth spell. Hermione shrugged telling them that Alex was ill and she was going to be staying in bed for the rest of the day. "Would she like us to get anything for her?" Harry asked as they made their way out into the blistering cold, Hermione shook her head looking to the horizon where the tiny village of Hogsmead stood under mountains of snow. Both Harry and Ron laughed while Ron told Hermione about what had happened to him earlier that morning.

"There was a flash of light and I was dangling in the air upside down." Ron laughed in assessment. "Then there was another flash and I fell down on the bed again." Ron finished his story but Hermione did not seem to find it as assuming as the two boys keeping a stony face and glaring at Harry.

"So." Hermione started, Harry and Ron could both tell by the tone in her voice that she was about to say something on the subject and by the sound of it, she disagreed with it. "You thought you would cast and unregistered spell, that someone wrote down in a book to see what would happen?" Hermione asked, giving Harry a daggering stare.

"It was only a bit of fun Hermione." Ron said, both Harry and Ron didn't seem to see the dangers of using a unregistered spell, Hermione thought it best if she were to point the bad points out.

"But you didn't know what that spell could have done!" Hermione protested, Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes, it was so typical of Hermione to be this way.

"Well it didn't do any harm did it?" Harry said in an annoyed voice, he had heard enough of Hermione's nagging already and didn't want to hear more. "Ron is fine so I don't see why you're going on about it." Harry said heatedly.

"That's not the point Harry!" Hermione argued. "It's the principle that it could have been something that could have harmed someone, it's not a ministry approved spell." Hermione went on, Harry and Ron decided to ignore Hermione while she babbled on about it, they weren't going to take part in the discussion any further until Hermione finally finished with. "I don't like this Half Blood Prince that's all I have to say." Harry let out a sigh of relief at her words.

"Good." Harry said simply as they walked into Honeydukes, which was buzzing with students trying to get out of the bitterly cold winds.

"Thank God!" Ron said, his teeth chattering from the cold, as the warmth engulfed him, the sweet smell of toffee filling their nostrils. To Harry's dismay Slughorn's booming voice could be heard over the chatter of the other students congregating the little shop.

"Harry m'boy!" The voice of Slughorn roared.

"Oh, no." Harry muttered, they turned to face Slughorn who was occupying at least a quarter of the shop, grasping a large bag of crystallized pineapple, he was dressed in a large thick coat and a fur hat.

"Harry, you've missed three of my suppers now I'm determined to get you, Miss. Granger loves them don't you?" Slughorn smiled looking from Hermione to Harry, Hermione nodded.

"Yes they're very fun." Hermione said helplessly, she couldn't disagree with Slughorn while he was there.

"What about Miss. Russo? I've been trying to get her to turn up but she never seems to appear." Slughorn said in disappointment. "I've been quiet looking forward to seeing what she can do with magic." Slughorn continued excitedly. Ron saw fit his chance for recognition from Slughorn.

"She did a truth spell on me yesterday!" Ron announced excitedly "It really worked!" Ron said, but still Slughorn didn't seem to hear him, ignoring him completely.

"Well I hope to see you on Monday Harry at my next supper and don't forget to bring Miss. Russo with you." Slughorn called as he made his way out of the sweet shop, Harry nodded his head, looking over at Ron, whose face was bitter.

"Don't forget to bring Miss. Russo." Ron repeated in a mocking voice, Harry could tell he was upset about being ignored again, deciding it would be better if the three went into the Three broomsticks to get some butter beers to cheer him up. But it seemed as if there was nothing that was going to cheer Ron up, because as they sat down in the corner Ron got up from his seat. "I'd like to leave." Ron mumbled.

"Why?" Hermione protested, Ron nodded head over to the other corner of the pub where Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas were huddled closely together in a cosy corner. "So they're just hugging." Hermione shrugged looking over once more Dean and Ginny were now involved in a passionate kiss turning back to face Ron rapidly.

"I would really like to leave now." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ron, just sit down, they're only kissing." Hermione protested taking her seat.

"That happens to be my sister!" Ron pointed out, Hermione shrugged.

"So, if she saw us kissing would you expect her to just get up and leave?" Hermione asked, Ron froze, her comment had obviously taken him by surprise, he took his seat without saying another word. As the three were sat drinking their butter beers Harry noticed as Alex came through the door, Harry stood up immediately walking over to Alex, he caught her shoulder. Alex whirled around quickly obviously being caught by surprise.

"Oh, um Harry - hi." Alex said uncomfortably, Harry frowned, she was asking as if she didn't want to be seen.

"Are you ok Alex?" Harry asked, Alex nodded quickly, accompanying Harry back to the table where she sat down nervously unable to make eye contact.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Hermione said in surprise, Alex smiled weakly.

"I was feeling a little better." Alex lied, in fact she was feeling worse than she had that morning, she was cold and clammy and she was sure it wasn't just from nerves. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Really? You don't look well at all." Hermione observed, her concern was growing for Alex. "I think we should take you back to the castle." Hermione suggested, Harry nodded helping Alex to her feet and escorting her out into the unpleasant world outside.

As the four walked, they could hear shouts from people in front of them, but the sound was muffled by the blustering wind and the sleet made seeing the two people almost impossible. As they drew closer it got easier to distinguish the figures, just in front of them was Katie Bell Leanne, they were arguing, Alex froze as she noticed Katie holding the package, she had given to Madam Rosmerta earlier that day. How had Katie got hold of it? She watched as Leanne tried to pull the package away from Katie, Katie tugged it back an the package fell to the ground. Katie rose into the air, six feet above the ground, Alex watched in horror as Katie let out a high pitched agonized scream, she didn't stop screaming, Leanne too started screaming tugging on her friends ankle. The four rushed forward grabbing Katie's ankles, Katie soon falling into Harry and Ron's arms, they had just managed to keep hold of her writhing body.

"Stay here!" Alex shouted at the others over the howling of the wind. "I'm going to go get help." Alex ran as fast as she could, sprinting through the snow up towards the school, she hurtled around a bend in the lane colliding with Hagrid.

"Watch out there." Hagrid chuckled, helping Alex to her feet.

"Hagrid someone's hurt back there, or cursed or something." Alex babbled furiously trying hard to keep the tears from spilling over her eyelids, it was her fault, she had delivered the package to Madam Rosmerta.

"Cursed? Who's been cursed not Harry, Ron or Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"No it's not them, it's Katie." Alex said shakily, running off back down the lane, Hagrid just behind her.

"Get back!" Hagrid shouted signalling at the group surrounding to stay away. "Let me see her." Hagrid continued heading over toward where Katie was lying. He bent down scooping her into his arms and running back off towards the castle. Alex broke down in the middle of the path followed by Leanne, Hermione immediately going to comfort them. Ron bent down his hand out stretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch it!" Harry ordered "I saw this at Borgin and Burkes, the label said it was cursed, Katie must have touched it." Harry said looking at the greenish glitter.

"We'd better get back up to the school." Hermione advised her arm still around Alex, who hadn't stopped crying. Harry pulled off his scarf, carefully wrapping the necklace in it and following Hermione and Alex back up to the school.

**_So I liked the bit where Hermione accused Alex of lying because she was smiling, I think that's so typical, it happens to me all the time because my sister says that to me all the time "You're lying because you're smiling." So Yeah thanks for the reviews and for wishing me luck in my exams which I am pretty sure I've failed to be honest._**

**_So any questions you have, feel free to ask, I will answer them, in mail or in my A/N in the next chapter_**

**_So here's my question, did I top the last chapter for you? Are you disappointed that Alex and Ron won't be going any further? Feel free to critisise and be honest, I would love to hear your views good or bad.  
_**


	9. Secrets Exposed

**_I haven't really got anything to put here a part from sorry i'm a bit late...Hope you enjot this chapter_**

Chapter 9 – Secrets Exposed

Later that day Alex spent the rest of her time in bed, under Hermione's care and watchful eye. Alex couldn't understand why she was like this she had been fine the previous evening, how could she have woken up quite that bad? Was it that she knew she had to deliver the parcel and was she now worse because of what happened to Katie? She wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't tell anyone about it, they would never understand, to save her family that was what she must do. Harry had jumped to the assumption that it was Malfoy who gave Katie the cursed necklace, Ron and Hermione as usual decided not to discuss it, they were fed up of Harry's Malfoy being a Death Eater theory. Alex was determined to lead Harry off his trail telling him that it couldn't have possibly been Malfoy because he had been serving detention with Professor McGonagall that day and wasn't allowed to leave the castle. But this didn't seem to be enough evidence for Harry, even with Professor McGonagall's confirmation that Malfoy had been with her in detention.

* * *

The next day the four had heard that Katie had been moved to St. Mungo's Hospital in London, Alex felt relieved that Katie was going to be ok, she didn't know if she could have taken the guilt for being at the fault of taking somebody's life. Dumbledore had heard about Harry's theory that Malfoy also knew something about what happened to Katie, however Alex hadn't seen Dumbledore at all that day, Harry thought it was strange and wondered if he should go to his lesson with Dumbledore. Hermione an Alex convinced him to go telling him that he would regret it if he didn't. Alex on the other hand still hadn't seen Draco around and wondered if he'd be in the room of requirement that night. She left the Gryffindor common room that evening telling Ron and Hermione that she was getting to painkillers for an apparent headache she was suffering from. Alex did not want to risk being caught taking Harry's invisibility cloak or Marauders Map again, she knew if she was Hermione would become suspicious. Alex took with her the small black leather book that she had taken from Borgin and Burkes she had been reading about the mysterious box she had found of the first page, the box intrigued her more than any other of the dark objects displayed in the book. The box Abyssus Daedalus fascinated Alex beyond anything else, the more she read about it, the more she wanted to know. The box would take in the soul of a victim and torture them in a maze within the box, the victim was sentenced for so long but their sentence was cut short if they were to get to the centre of the maze and retrieve their body. Alex read the lines over and over in her head _"The Marquis du Châtelet wishes that the soul of his adulterous wife wander forever through Leviathans realm, tortured by the sights around her and the knowledge of her eternal fate as she tries in vain to find an end to her torment."_ If she were able to find this mysterious box, she could trap anyone she wanted, anyone she feared, she kept reading trying to figure out a way to find the box, who last had it and where it would be now. She sat alone in the room of requirement, waiting and reading, she heard Malfoy enter, he had obviously not expected her because when she tapped his shoulder he flinched drawing his wand and pointing it at her shakily. Alex froze, would Malfoy really curse or jinx her? He lowered his wand re-arranging himself.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He muttered in a low voice, Alex barely caught his words, Alex apologised telling him that she wouldn't do it again, she was determined to get Malfoy to talk more as he didn't appear to talk very much, she assumed it must have been because of his father.

"Draco," Alex started "Why do you hate Harry Potter and his friends?" Alex asked, it was something she wanted to know, from what Harry, Ron and Hermione had told her, they hadn't done anything wrong but that was their side of the story, she wanted to hear his.

"Why do you think?" Draco spat with utter dislike although he didn't look at Alex when he said this, he continued trying to fix the vanishing cabinet. Alex shrugged, she usually just watched Draco as he went around the room fixing the cabinet and examining random objects.

"I don't really know." Alex sighed "I'm one of his friends, do you hate me Draco?" Alex asked teasingly, Draco didn't say anything, but Alex was sure she could see a light shade of pink in his pale white cheeks, he carried on working on the cabinet as if he hadn't heard her say anything. "Draco do you hate me?" Alex demanded repeating herself, Draco was forced to give an answer knowing that Alex wasn't going to give up.

"No." He said quickly, Alex smiled "You're different." Draco went on, his cheeks had become more red as he spoke.

"So why do you hate them?" Alex inquired, now she had got him talking she wanted to find out s much as she could about him, she thought it was quite sweet that he was nervous and embarrassed around her, but Alex was use to having boys feel that way around her. Draco gritted his teeth.

"Because everyone thinks that Harry Potter is so special." Draco said bitterly, Alex thought for a moment, was Malfoy jealous of Harry? Jealous that Harry was the chosen one and that so many people adored him?

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Alex asked surely he had no reason to hate them. Malfoy looked up at Alex, he was clearly not enjoying their little question and answer session.

"Weasley is a blood-traitor, the whole Weasley family are a disgrace to the name of Wizard." Malfoy answered "Don't even get me started on Granger, I don't believe the Wizarding world has room for Mud bloods like her." Draco finished turning back to the cabinet. Alex thought carefully for a moment.

"But why does blood matter?" Alex asked naively, she couldn't understand the big deal about it, if someone could do magic surely they were entitled to be a wizard, she put it down to the way Malfoy had been brought up, his parents being pure blood and being Death Eaters of course they believed blood status was important.

"Because the Dark Lord said so okay?" Draco answered with annoyance, he hadn't liked any of Alex's questions it was as if she was trying to challenge him, trying to prove him wrong but what would she know, she was new to this whole world, she couldn't understand people here, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin it was something that was just so. When he finished with the cabinet he left the room without another word, leaving Alex alone.

The following morning the four had Herbology, one of Alex's least favourite classes, she really couldn't understand the point of learning about plants and their healing qualities, it wasn't as if she was going to become a Doctor or rather known as Healers in the Wizarding world. Alex didn't even plan on getting a Wizarding profession she wasn't even guaranteed to win the wizard competition, which would take place after Max finished his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Last night, in Dumbledore's lesson I learned more about Voldemort." Harry announced to the three of his friends as they made their way down to the Herbology green house.

"Oh what did you learn about him?" Hermione asked excitedly, they hadn't got to hear about Harry's lessons the previous night because each of them had gone to bed before Harry had arrived back in the common room.

"Well." Harry began "He didn't want nor did he have any friends." Harry said, Ron let out a laugh and Hermione glared at him, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"I wonder why that was!" Ron said in a sarcastic voice still laughing, Alex and Hermione didn't seem to understand what was so funny but Harry went on.

"He doesn't like his name, he liked to collect trophies and was already self sufficient." Harry explained. As they entered the Herbology green house their conversation strayed to discussing Slughorn's suppers, Ron became bitter when Hermione told Alex and Harry that they were actually quite fun and that they should consider attending, especially the Christmas party. Hermione also mentioned that they were allowed to bring a guest.

"You can take McClaggan." Ron joked, Hermione glared at him, while she reached fro some of the protective padding that would prevent them from potentially getting beaten by a Snargaluff, these were horrible plants that would beat the person that approached them with its large spiny branches.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come." Hermione sniffed, Ron went quiet, he hadn't expected Hermione to invite him, and he thought he'd be left out like he always was. "But now you mention it." Hermione went on "I might actually go with McClaggan." Hermione smiled hoping to make Ron feel jealous, this worked Ron's face fell, he had obviously ruined it for himself and was disappointed putting himself in a very foul mood. He turned to Alex in hope that she would invite him to go with her.

"Alex can I go to Slughorn's party with you?" Ron asked hopefully, Alex narrowed her eyes, she hadn't actually thought about the party, she didn't even had plans on going, she was sure she was supposed to meet Malfoy that night.

"Well um." Alex started she tried to avoid looking into Ron's eyes, she knew that he'd be looking at her pleadingly, she didn't want to say yes if Hermione was going to invite him, but of course she wasn't sure if Hermione would, Harry's heart sank he was going to pluck up the courage and ask Alex to the party. "Ok then." Alex said finally in a high pitched voice not sure whether Hermione would end up taking Ron anyway, Hermione hated Cormac she said he was vile, so why on earth would she pick him? Harry's face fell, really now did go into a gloomy state for the rest of the morning glaring at Ron, Ron's mood was soon dampened when he had ran into Ginny and Dean kissing in a corridor. He had told Ginny off telling her that she shouldn't be such a tease and that Dean was much too old for her, she told Ron he was being immature and knew as much about kissing as a twelve year old. In Quidditch practice Ron too preformed terribly, Dean Thomas had taken Katie Bell's place as chaser for Gryffindor which probably didn't improved Ron's mood anymore. Ron had played so bad that he had even punched one of the chasers; Harry was quite frankly surprised that it wasn't Dean, although he knew that Ron didn't do it on purpose.

"Ron…you're my best friend, but if you keep treating people this way, I'm going to have to kick you off the team." Harry told Ron heatedly, he didn't want to tell Ron this but Ron's whole mood was effecting the team greatly, and not in a good way.

Ron joined the other three and the Gryffindor table, it was the first Quidditch match of the season Gryffindor vs. Slytherin he looked very pale and sick.

"After this match I'm resigning, Cormac can have my spot," Ron said weakly staring down at his breakfast, amazingly he didn't feel hungry. The four were interrupted by Lavender Brown who approached Ron.

"Good Luck today Ron, you'll do brilliant," Ron smiled at her queasily turning back to Harry to set a goblet of orange juice in front of him.

"Have some juice it will make you feel better," Harry encouraged. Alex turned to Harry smirking.

"Is that why you put that stuff from potions in his drink?" Alex asked, Ron raised her head, picking up the goblet.

"Ron you mustn't, you could get thrown of the team…both of you!" Hermione warned staring at Ron who downed his juice then smiling at Harry.

"Come on Harry, we got a game to win," Ron said euphuistically getting up from the table, Harry followed, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione?" Alex began uncertainly,

"Hm…" Hermione said not look up from her breakfast, was she mad at Alex for agreeing to take Ron to Slughorns Christmas party? Alex paused for a moment thinking through what she was going to say.

"Are you mad at me for agreeing to take Ron to Slughorns party?" Alex inquired staring at Alex intently.

"I was under the impression that I would be attending the party with him until he asked you," Hermione replied coldly still not meeting Alex's gaze.

"Well you did say you were going to take Cormac-" Alex was cut off by Hermione who narrowed her eyes at Alex.

"That doesn't mean you say yes when he asks you!" Hermione hissed, getting up from the table leaving Alex sat alone at the table. Alex couldn't be bothered to go to the Quidditch match heading up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron played exceptionally well in the match saving every goal that came his way, Alex joined in the party in the Gryffindor common room standing beside Harry who was cheering, Hermione ignored Alex clapping a long with the rest of the Gryffindors, Suddenly out of nowhere Lavender launched herself into Ron's arms kissing him, Hermione felt a lump form in he throat turning and leaving the common room, Alex rushed after her.

"Hermione….?" Alex called climbing down the staircase followed by Harry. "Are you alright?" Alex asked sitting beside her, Harry sat on Hermione's other side leaning her head against his shoulder. Alex cleared her throat standing up to leave not pleased she was being ignored now she knew how Ron was feeling. Hermione looked up through her tear stained face.

"Alex where are you going?" Hermione inquired quietly, Alex turned to Hermione smiling at her.

"You're in good hands, you don't need me here." She climbed the staircase ignoring the party and heading off to bed.

"How did it feel Harry…when you saw Alex kissing Ron, I see the way you look at her." Hermione sniffed leaning her head further into his chest. Harry sat silent for a moment wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"It feels like this," Harry replied throatily looking down at the floor.

"She likes you Harry," Hermione managed, looking up into Harry's face who was still staring morosely at the floor. Harry shifted turning to look at Hermione.

"She does?" Harry asked surprised Hermione nodded giving him a small smile. There was fits of giggles coming down the stairs, Ron appeared looking please with himself Lavender wrapped around his arm. Hermione stood up glaring at Ron.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked releasing his arm from Lavenders grasp. Harry stood up beside Hermione who turned running back up the stairs.

"I think this room is taken," Lavender giggled re-taking hold of Ron's arm and leading him up another staircase. Harry stood there for a moment deciding the re-join the party.

Alex headed down to the common room early the next morning, Ron and Lavender were sat cuddled up with one another kissing, they were both looking over at Alex when Ron got to his feet heading over towards Alex.

"Uh…morning," Ron began nervously turning to look at Lavender who waved her hands, Ron sighed looking at Alex.

"Lavender says I can't go to Slughorns party with you," Ron mumbled, Alex felt relieved, she nodded smiling reassuringly at Ron.

"That's fine, I know being in a relationship there at commitments," Alex replied she was under the impression that Ron thought he may have hurt her feelings but in actual fact Alex was happy that Ron had dumped her, Ron nodded, turning to leave but pausing for a moment.

"Harry still has no one to go with…if you want to go with him." Ron suggested.

"Ok…thanks" Alex wasn't sure if it would be right if she asked Harry, she didn't really want to go to the party in the first place. Alex wanted to make Hermione feel better about Ron, although she knew she couldn't, Hermione was barely seen around Ron anymore in fact Lavender made sure of it, Alex, Harry and Hermione only ever saw Ron when they had classes together, at breakfast, lunch and dinner, Ron would sit with Lavender and every time Alex and Hermione saw them, they were always kissing and every time they saw this Hermione would storm off in a bad mood and it was Harry and Alex that would suffer from the whip lash. "It seems that everything is just breaking down this year." Alex sighed, as Hermione and Harry sat down with her outside in the snow covered courtyard, it was the night before the Christmas party and Alex and Harry were still dateless, Harry was still trying to pluck up the courage to ask Alex, but he was finding it very difficult.

"Who are you two taking to the party?" Hermione asked stiffly, Alex and Harry both shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we could all go together, just as friends." Harry suggested, Alex clapped her palm to her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She sighed irritably "I've already got someone." Hermione went on, although she didn't seem to be pleased about it. Alex wasn't really paying attention she had caught sight of Draco and got up immediately without saying a word to her friends, they stared at her as she ran off. "Where is she going?" Hermione asked in a confused voice, frowning. Harry shrugged he was still trying to think of what to say, how could he ask Alex out, without saying anything stupid? And what if she said no? Surely she had already got a date because she hadn't said anything.

"Hermione, do you know if Alex has already got someone?" Harry asked, Hermione shook her head slowly, Alex hadn't told her she was taking anyone else since Ron had dumped her, Hermione felt her eyes beginning to tear up at the thought of Ron, sniffing loudly.

"Well you should ask someone quickly." Hermione went on her voice shaking, it would have been so much easier if she had thought to ask harry herself, but she would have thought after Ron had dumped Alex that Harry would have asked Alex to go by then. Harry nodded thinking of who he could possibly take, he wasn't going to take Pavati as he had to the Yule Ball in his fourth year.

"I'll ask someone cool." Harry said quickly as he thought of the person he was going to ask.

* * *

Harry approached Luna Lovegood slowly as she sat at the Ravenclaw table that evening, he didn't know why he'd thought of Luna, maybe because all his other options were gone, Hermione would be going with some mystery man, Alex he was to afraid to ask incase she had already got someone, Pavati he had nothing in common with and Ginny would be going with Dean. "Uh, hi Luna." Harry started lightly, she turned to him dreamily, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said staring at him, Harry suddenly felt nervous, was Luna the right choice? Surely he thought it would have been easier than this.

"Would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me?" Harry asked quickly, Luna's face went into a look of thought for a moment.

"A party, that sounds like fun." Luna said in her dazed voice "I don't get invited to many parties." Luna went on. "Will there be pudding? I really like pudding." Harry frowned, but this wasn't unusual for Luna, Harry nodded his head, he would assume there would be pudding. "Then yes, I would like to go with you." Luna smiled, Harry gave Luna a quick smile before leaving to sit with Hermione and Alex at the Gryffindor table a smile on his face.

"What's the smile for?" Alex asked before swallowing a fork full of beans.

"I'm taking Luna to Slughorn's party." Harry said "But we're just going as friends." Harry added quickly, Alex nodded her head.

"Well I guess it's just me without a date then." Alex sighed, throwing down her fork. Harry cursed at himself, if he had only knew that Alex didn't have a date, he would have asked her to go with him also as soon as he had plucked up the courage to. "I don't think I'll even be going." Alex went on. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"But Alex you have to go." Hermione protested. "I need someone I can talk to and Slughorn is really looking forward to see how you do magic and you haven't gone to any of his suppers once, at least give them a go." Hermione urged, this was truthfully because she wanted Alex to be her distraction so that Cormac could leave her alone for a few minutes. Alex nodded, she decided she would go without a date, it was better that way, everyone would just be going as friends anyway, it's not as if it mattered. As Harry, Alex and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common room they heard a voice yelling. They each turned inclining to the source of the noise, which they found to be Max Russo.

"How dare you ask my girlfriend to a party!" Max yelled breathlessly, Alex laughed at her little brother.

"Max they're only going as friends." Alex explained Harry nodded, he didn't think anything more of Luna than just a friend.

"Well I think we should settle this with a staring contest." Max said staring at Harry, Alex sighed and Hermione and Harry both looked at each other confused. "Who ever wins gets to keep Luna." Max went on.

"Max, I just said, they're only going as friends!" Alex told him, why did this have to be her little brother, he was an embarrassment.

"Then I want to add more." Max said, Alex rolled her eyes. "If I want the title as the Chosen One." Max continued "No wait, I want to be known as King and for everyone to do as I say." Max went on gleefully, his smile broadening. Harry gave Alex a look to say is he serious, Alex nodded her head.

"Ok well Max, he'll have her back before curfew, kay." Alex said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up the staircase before Max could object.

It was the night of Slughorn's party, Alex hadn't got a date but Hermione had convinced her to go, telling her that it didn't' matter. Alex really didn't care, she planned on leaving early anyway. Hermione had left before Alex had even started to get ready and Harry had gone down to meet Luna, offering to escort her.

"It was very nice of you to invite me." Luna said quietly, Harry smiled. "I don't think I've ever been to a Christmas party." Harry was unsure what to say, he often felt this way around Luna, because she usually came out with the most random comments that he couldn't really give an answer to.

"Oh, well maybe you can enjoy this one." Harry said giving Luna a quick smile.

* * *

Alex had decided to wear a small glittering sliver dress, with black heels, she had taken two strands of hair curling it and pulling it back while the rest remained down, she had made sure the top was straight the bottom was curled with large ringlets that bounced at the bottom. She smiled at her reflection, making her way briskly down to the common room. She smiled as she passed Ron who gaped at her as she passed, this had obviously annoyed Lavender because she instantly started kissing him again, distracting him from Alex. She made her way down the staircases, making her way elegantly down towards Slughorn's office.

"You really should have a date." Came Draco Malfoy's voice, Alex turned looking at Malfoy who was sat by the window, leaning his head against the cold stone wall.

"What is it to you?" Alex replied coldly, Malfoy didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her staring out into the dark as the moon shone on the blanket of snow that sat untouched outside.

"You could have asked me." Draco said casually, Alex let out a laugh, she was quite surprised that Draco would have even suggested such a thing.

"Harry would find that very suspicious." Alex said.

"I don't care what Harry Potter thinks." Draco spat, Alex didn't look at him as she turned away making her way once more to the party alone. "Alex!" Draco called after her, but Alex ignored him, he hadn't bothered chasing after her so it obviously wasn't that important. She knocked on the door, where it was answered immediately by Slughorn.

"Miss. Russo!" He bellowed in surprise with a large grin on his face. "I was wondering when I'd be finally seeing your face, come in, come in." Slughorn beckoned her inside closing the door behind him. Alex hadn't realized how many people would actually be attending. "Would you like a drink?" Slughorn asked waving over who Alex recognized to be Neville carrying a tray of drinks.

"Oh no thank you." Alex said giving Neville a small smile, Slughorn's face fell.

"Anything to eat?" He asked, Alex shook her head, she really wasn't hungry and she still really didn't want to be here. Slughorn took her around the room introducing her to many different witches and wizards, she felt as if she was some sort of show dog. "Show us some of your magic." Slughorn said enthusiastically as a crowd of people gathered around her, some taking photos. Alex thought for a moment, what could Alex do to impress them.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Alex asked putting her hand behind her back, Slughorn and the people surrounding looking at her confused.

"Um four." Slughorn asked uncertainly. Alex smiled.

"Nope, it's my foot." Alex said revealing the hand that had now become a foot, Slughorn let out a howl of laughter, that drowned out all the rest.

"Marvelous, Miss. Russo, marvelous!" Slughorn cried clapping his hands. "Very entertaining, can you do anything else?" Slughorn asked dying to be shown more.

"_Edgebono-Utoosis_." Alex said, there were immediately two of her, smiling cheekily at the crowd, Slughorn's mouth dropped walking over to the duplicate version of Alex.

"She's real?" Slughorn said stunned, Alex duplicate smiled nodding at him. "Why, Miss. Russo, this type of magic, is…" He paused for a moment to think. "Is so advanced." Slughorn went on. Alex waved her wand and her duplicate disappeared. Alex was happy at how much attention she got, maybe these suppers wouldn't be so bad after all she thought to herself, she had obviously replaced Harry as the favorite at that point. Finally Alex was allowed to mingle for the rest of the people, finding Hermione with Cormac, it looked as if he was trying to suck her face off. Alex gagged, she was going to help Hermione, she knew that feeling only too well. "_From your chin to your nose, an elephant trunk grows_." Alex whispered pointing her finger at Cormac, an small trunk began to grow fro Cormac's nose, he pulled away from Hermione clutching it and running away before he thought anyone could notice. Alex giggled, it had been a long time since she had used that spell remembering back to the time she had been at WizTech.

"Thanks, Alex." Hermione giggled wiping her mouth. "He's been trying to stick his tongue down my throat all evening, he won't leave me alone." Hermione wined, "And I thought it would upset Ron the most." Hermione went on. Alex gave Hermione a sympathetic look, but before she could answer she watched as Draco Malfoy was being wrestled into the middle of the room by Argus Filch.

"Get your hands off me! You filthy squib!" Malfoy spat, everyone stopped and stared as Malfoy was brought before Professor Slughorn.

"This boy, was seen wondering the corridors, he claims to be invited to your party." Filch said, Malfoy narrowed his eyes, Alex thought it would be best if she intervened.

"Actually, he was, he's my date." Alex said making her way forward, everyone stared at her in surprise including Malfoy. She knew this was a big risk to take and that she probably wouldn't hear the end of it from Hermione or Harry. Luckily for Alex and Draco, Professor Snape made his way forward.

"I'll escort Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Russo out." Was all he had to say, walking briskly from the party with the two students in front of him. Slughorn smiled encouraging everyone to continue with the party and act as if nothing had happened. Harry followed Snape, Alex and Malfoy as then entered an empty class room listening through the door into their conversation. "Miss. Russo, what did you think you were doing." Snape said rounding on Alex, her back pressed against the cold stone wall.

"I don't know." Alex admitted sheepishly, her cheeks reddening, it didn't take long until Snape rounded on Draco.

"I have sworn to protect you." Snape hissed. "I made the unbreakable vow!" Snape went on, Alex frowned, she didn't know what that was.

"I was chosen! I don't need your help." Draco spat. "The dark lord chose me, not you." Draco went on, Alex frowned, why would Draco not accept Snape's help? He had allowed her to help him, so why not Snape. Snape told Alex to leave, she obliged leaving quickly walking back to the common early. Harry followed her keeping his distance so that she wouldn't notice. He watched as Alex disappeared into the room on requirement, he followed entering large the dark, dusty room cluttered with what looked like abandoned objects why would Alex want to come here? Harry thought to himself, it was almost impossible to find her, until he caught sight of her sat in an old moth eaten looking armchair reading a small black leather book. Harry had never seen Alex read, unless she really had to, but he was sure this book wasn't going to help her with homework. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be transfixed in this book, much like he was with Advanced Potion Making.

"I didn't know you read for pleasure." Harry said, Alex looked up sharply, she heard Harry's voice but she couldn't see him, her eyes scanned the cluttered room.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Alex answered slowly, still she couldn't see Harry but she knew he was there.

"I know that now, I didn't know you were such good pals with Malfoy." Harry said revealing himself from behind a mountain of dusty books and broken objects. Alex's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't bother to tell us what happened over the summer either." Harry went on, Alex didn't obtain eye contact with Harry at this point, she didn't wish to discuss Mason.

"I didn't need to, I wasn't ready." Alex replied nonchalantly. Harry nodded his head taking steps towards Alex.

"What's that you're reading anyway?" He asked gesturing towards the book hanging in her hand, Alex pulled it away from sight, hiding it behind her back.

"It's a book about the Dark Arts." Alex answered honestly. "I took it from Borgin and Burkes that day in Knockturn Alley." Alex explained, it was the first real time he hadn't lied about some of the bad things she'd done. "I thought it might help me understand Defence Against the Dark Arts a little more." Alex went on, this was actually a lie, but it would have made sense, it was actually one of Alex's best lies yet. Harry seemed to take the lie but she knew that it didn't stop him being suspicious of her.

"So why did you cover for Malfoy?" Harry asked. Alex gulped she hadn't actually thought of a lie to cover for that question, she thought for a moment.

"Ok hmm, how can I explain this?" Alex thought aloud. "Well, since you thought Malfoy was a Death Eater-" Harry cut across her.

"Malfoy is a Death Eater, I heard while Snape and Malfoy were talking in the classroom and I know you know too." Alex bit her lips, thinking once again.

"Yeah as I was about to say…" Alex said nervously. "And I thought that I'd get to know him, hoping that he would spill on his plans." Alex told Harry, Harry raised his eyebrow.

"And you never told me or Hermione about this?" Harry asked a little hurt by Alex's actions and being so secretive about it. Alex shrugged.

"It's better if you don't get involved because you'd make it obvious." Alex told him simply, casually examining her nails as she spoke.

"So do you know what Malfoy is up to?" Harry demanded, Alex looked up at him, she couldn't tell him the truth, that would ruin everything, Alex shook her head in response. Harry let out a sigh of frustration.

"These things take time Harry." Alex explained even though it was a lie, she had even managed to convince herself that what she was doing was right. "He only told me why he hates you." Alex went on but Harry didn't seem to care about that.

"But you knew that he was a Death Eater." Harry said his anger beginning to build, how could Alex know and not have told him?

"Yes, I did but-" Harry cut her off once more.

"Then why do you keep defending him? You knew and you took Hermione and Ron's side saying that he wasn't!" Harry bellowed, Alex didn't know what to say, she didn't know Harry would have got this angry. "What is it, do you like him or something?" Harry went on, Alex frowned.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him…" Alex answered quietly, Harry stared at Alex in utter disbelief, how could she like someone that was on the side of Voldemort, someone that hated her real friends.

"Not that bad?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Alex, he's a Death Eater, he's going to kill people for all we know he might have already." Alex narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"You just leave me to find out more and don't bother trying to get involved, you'll just make things complicated." Alex replied coldly leaving Harry in the room of requirement until he finally calmed down.

**_Thanks for the reviews and I've almost finished making the trailer for someones story called Seeing, so i've been a little busy_**


	10. Torn Relationships

**_Hi guys, sorry i'm a day late I've been really busy with video editing lately, working on a Harry Potter video wooo! Ok so in this chapter is some made up stuff, I didn't know what to call Hermione parents so seeing as Hermione's middle name is Jean, I named her mother Jean and because Hermione and Ron have a son called Hugo at the end of the seventh book I thought may be she named her son after her dad? I don't know but I thought I would clear that up._**

Chapter 10 – Torn Relationships

Slowly the foursome's friendship was falling apart as the Christmas holidays rounded the corner, Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other at all and Alex and Harry hardly spoke anymore since their confrontation in the room of requirement. Harry couldn't understand why she didn't want him to get involved, was there something she was keeping from them, was she dating Draco Malfoy? The thought sickened him. Hermione wouldn't be spending Christmas at the Burrow as she usually did, considering the situation with Ron and Alex wouldn't be spending Christmas there either, even though she had been invited to stay. But she had been torn between Hermione or Ron as Hermione had invited her to stay for Christmas too. Their friendship had been split in two over that term and this hurt Harry a great deal, he felt that if Hermione and Ron didn't make up, he would be forced to choose sides and this wasn't what he wanted and now that Alex and Harry hardly spoke, Hermione was usually taken by Alex so Harry spent the majority of time on his own, all his friends seemed to have abandoned him.

* * *

On the train home Harry and Ron shared a train compartment to themselves, Hermione and Alex were somewhere else in the train.

"All Lavender wants to do is snog me." Ron told Harry who wasn't really interested. "My lips are chapped from it look." Ron said leaning forward, Harry pushed him away in disgust, he really didn't want to look at Ron's chapped lips.

"Ok, ok I'll take your word for it." Harry said in an annoyed voice, Harry and Ron looked up watching as Lavender drew a heart with Ron and her initials inside it. Harry raised his eyebrow, and Ron nodded at her then turning to Harry with a look of dismay.

"Harry you have to help me, she won't leave me alone." Ron begged Harry, Harry laughed, he didn't know how to help him, what did he expect him to do?

"What do you want me to do Ron, turn her into something ugly?" Harry laughed, Ron shrugged.

"Anything will do really." He laughed. Harry didn't answer, he went into thought, maybe Ron would know what an Unbreakable Vow was.

"Ron, do you know what and unbreakable vow is?" Harry asked, Ron looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Well it's a vow that you take that you're not really allowed to break, you have to stick to it." Ron explained, Harry nodded his head, that seemed to make sense, he really could have figured that out by himself.

"And what happens if you break the unbreakable vow?" Harry asked, Ron looked and Harry nervously.

"Well, you die." Ron said sitting back in his seat. They both watched as Alex and Hermione walked past, they took one short look at them before continuing to walk. "What do you think their problem is?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged. "I thought you liked Alex?" Ron asked frowning.

"You've missed a lot since being with Lavender." Harry told Ron sourly, Ron raised his light eyebrow so that Harry would continue. "Alex was defending Malfoy, she knew that he was a Death Eater." Harry explained, Ron's mouth dropped. "I know." Said Harry "I was just as shocked." Harry went on.

"Look are you sure mate?" Ron said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, Alex didn't say that Malfoy wasn't a death eater but all the odds are against him," Harry interjected becoming frustrated, why couldn't Ron just accept that Malfoy was a death eater.

* * *

Hermione and Alex sat with Ginny, Max and Luna on the way back to London, there was hardly a word spoken in the compartment except for Max and Luna discussing some sort of strange creature that the rest of them had never heard of.

"Ginny, how are you a Dean doing?" Hermione asked attempting to break the silence, Ginny looked at Hermione giving her a small smile.

"It's going ok, we had another argument," Ginny sighed, Hermione nodded giving her a reassuring smile.

"What's up with you and Ron?" Ginny inquired, Hermione's face fell turning to look out of the train window.

"I just think Lavender isn't the girl for Ron," Hermione replied sourly, avoiding Ginny's sincere gaze. "I mean it's not like they have anything in common with one another," Hermione continued her voice beginning to shake. There was silence once more in the compartment, Alex felt restricted and awkward when Hermione turned to talk to her.

"So how are things with you and Harry?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"He's mad at me," Alex answered simply, she didn't want to think about Harry, her emotions were all mixed up, she felt like she hated him sometimes and sometimes she really felt she liked him…a lot but his obsession with Malfoy was an annoyance and Draco, he wasn't so bad when they got talking, apart from their family differences they were quite similar.

Alex was nudged awake, the train was beginning to slow as they headed into Kings Cross Station, they grabbed their luggage, Alex followed Hermione through the barrier into the bustling station filled with muggles. Hermione ran to her parents pulling them into a hug, Alex felt a lump form in her throat, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron meeting the Weasley's.

"Alex!" Hermione called beckoning her over to meet her parents.

"Hello, Alex I'm Jean, and this is my husband Hugo." Hermione's mother said introducing herself and extending her hand, Alex nodded taking hold of her hand and shaking it, she did the same with Hermione's father giving them reassuring smiles.

"It's lovely to meet you, thank you for having me over for Christmas," Alex said politely.

They packed their luggage into the car, Alex sat silently watching out of the window as they left London, when Alex realized she didn't really know where Hermione lived.

"So Alex, where do you live?" Hermione's mother asked looking in the rear-view mirror at Alex. Alex looked up.

"Oh I'm from New York…I live on Waverly Place." Alex answered.

"That sounds nice, What do you parents do?" Hermione's mother continued, come to think of Alex had never told Hermione what her parents did.

"They own a sandwich shop," Alex replied embarrassed, she knew Hermione's parents were dentists, which was much more advanced.

* * *

Ron and Harry had watched as Hermione and Alex left, they had never really spent Christmas a part, the only time they had was in their first year, it was like a culture shock, they would be spending Christmas without Hermione. They hadn't even said bye or bothered to wish each other Merry Christmas, was the famous golden trio falling apart?

"How was your first term?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Ron, Harry and Ginny, all in unison they replied the same answer of 'fine'. It wasn't long before Harry was back in the familiar and warm surroundings of the Burrow with Mrs. Wealsey fussing over him. Harry had to speak to Mr. Weasley about what he had discovered about Malfoy, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside into a quiet part of the Burrow where they could talk privately without being bothered by the chaos inside the house.

"Did you get my owl?" Harry asked, Mr. Weasley nodded, "Did you find out anything about Malfoy?" Harry demanded. Mr. Weasley nodded his head morosely; Harry felt a wave of achievement, now they were getting somewhere. "So you think that Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Harry asked, Mr. Weasley instantly hushed Harry telling him that every one of them were being watched.

"Molly rarely leaves the house, it hasn't been easy I'll tell you that." Mr. Weasley chuckled, without looking at Harry. "That cabinet you told me Malfoy had been inspecting in Borgin and Burkes that summer, it's a vanishing cabinet." Mr. Weasley told Harry. "They were all the range when Voldemort was in power, if Death Eaters were to come around, one would just slip inside and disappear for a few hours, but they're very tricky they can be very temperamental." Mr. Weasley explained, Harry couldn't see why this information was relevant, he couldn't understand why Malfoy would need to use a vanishing cabinet, unless he wanted to hide from Voldemort if he didn't complete his task.

"What happened to it?" Harry demanded, surely this answer would point them somewhere, Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Nothing, it's still there." Harry let out a sigh as a wave of disappointment and frustration washed over him, he was so sure that it was going to be used for something.

* * *

"So are your parents wizards?" Hermione's dad piped up.

"My dad…was, he gave his powers up to be with my mom who's a mortal." Alex replied staring morosely out of the car window, why wasn't she staying with them for Christmas? Because she felt it was too dangerous for her to be around her family, while Hermione was under protection and the watchful eye of the Order, it was safer for Alex's family if she just stayed away from them.

"Oh well isn't that sweet, so romantic." Alex nodded, she didn't think that much about it, but maybe in fact it was sweet but the more she thought about it the more she began to miss her family, her mom, her dad, Justin and Harper.

"Alex is a different kind of wizard," Hermione added smiling at Alex who just nodded once more.

"Oh that's very interesting." Hermione's mum rushed enthusiastically as they pulled up outside a large house. Alex gapped up at the house that towered above them as she stepped out of the car, Hermione's dad took their trunks inside for them, although Alex thought that she could have been of more help, after all that's what magic was for, shortcuts. "Welcome to our home." Jean smiled, Alex smiled.

"Your house is lovely…and very big." Alex said nervously, gazing around the large hallway that she had just entered, the house was indeed very big for only three people unless Hermione had siblings, which Alex didn't recall Hermione telling her she had any. Alex found that she would be sharing a room with Hermione, Alex had already decided that she would pop in and out to visit her family over Christmas, she really did miss them and she needed to know that they were ok.

"Well you two girls have fun." Hugo smiled as he dumped Alex's trunk just inside the door before closing it, Hermione sighed sitting on her bed and looking up at Alex who stood nervously in the corner.

"So what would you like to do?" Hermione asked, she hadn't had a guest stay with her for so long since she had started Hogwarts, she had forgotten what it was like to host. Alex wasn't sure if it would be rude to ask to visit her parents.

"Could I visit my parents?" Alex asked staring at Hermione, Hermione thought for a moment, she knew how much Alex missed her family she had told her so many times before. "You'd be welcome to come with me if you'd like." Alex offered, she didn't know if this would change Hermione's mind, but it was worth a try she thought to herself.

"I guess that's only fair." Hermione smiled weakly, Alex gave Hermione a huge grin pulling her into a hug and taking hold of her hand, briskly waving her hand, the two girls instantly disappearing for the tidy bedroom, soon appearing in Alex's untouched bedroom. Alex looked around her room, a warm feeling filling her as she smelt her mother's home made fajitas, she smiled over at Hermione who stared out of Alex's window, down at the snow coated street of Waverly Place where civilians strolled, wrapped up in large coats and scarves. Hermione followed Alex and she made her way down the metal staircase into a large room, which had obviously been split into three rooms, the dining room, kitchen and lounge all packed into one large room almost like an apartment.

"Mom!" Alex yelled, running towards, her mother who looked up surprise.

"Mija!" Theresa exclaimed taking her only daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead tenderly, Hermione smiled happy for Alex. Theresa pulled away looking over at Hermione, who had been standing quietly in the middle of the room.

"Oh mom, this is Hermione, Hermione this is my mom." Alex said introducing them, Hermione extended her hand.

"Theresa." Alex's mom said introducing herself, taking hold of Hermione's hand. It wasn't long before Jerry Russo appeared through the front door, exhausted from his long day at work, he looked weary and tired, but his mood soon lightened noticing Alex standing in the kitchen. After hugging her tightly he put her at arms length and introducing himself to Hermione as his wife had done previously.

"There's been no trouble has there?" Jerry asked a concerned look on his face, Alex shook her head quickly, giving him a small smile. "No boys?" Alex laughed at his question but he seemed serious.

"No dad, no boys really." Alex was obviously only telling half the truth, yes of course there had been boys she just wasn't dating any. "Where is Justin?" Alex asked frowning, surely he would have been there, he had finished school.

"Oh he works at Gringotts now and is also continuing with his Monster Hunting." Jerry explained. "He said he would be coming home soon." Jerry went on.

"But we really can't stay long." Alex explained although it pained her to say this, Jerry and Theresa exchanged looks, they looked hurt as if their daughter didn't want to spend time with them anymore. Before too long, it was time for Alex and Hermione to leave, a time that came oh too soon for Alex's liking, but she knew that it was dangerous for her to stay in an unprotected area for too long. She flashed out with Hermione once more landing in Hermione's tidy, smart room.

Hermione gave Alex some alone time that christmas morning, but also she wanted to discuss with her parents about her year so far. Alex seized her chance to unpack her trunk, who was she kidding? She didn't have to unpack it by hand, with one swift wave of her wand, her clothes were neatly tucked away with Hermione's each separated. Alex smiled to herself, retrieving from the bottom of her trunk the leather bound book she had been reading for the past few weeks. Hermione entered quietly, without Alex even noticing, looking over the page that Alex was reading.

"Alex, dinner is ready, if you'd like to join us." Hermione said softly, this caught Alex by surprise, she snapped the book shut, stuffing it back in her trunk.

"Oh, oh yeah, ok thanks." Alex stammered quickly regaining herself, standing up quickly. Hermione looked at Alex, she decided she would ask her about the book after dinner, she didn't want to make it awkward. The two girls sat silently at the table, they didn't have much to say to one another, Hermione wanted to question Alex about the book she was reading, but she knew that she couldn't at that moment.

"How did you do in your OWLs?" Jean asked Alex casually, Alex looked up into Hermione's mother's eyes knowing that she could never compete with Hermione.

"I got seven OWLs." Alex said quietly losing eye contact with them.

"Oh well that's very good for only being at Hogwarts only one year." Jean smiled, Alex looked up smiling at Jean in appreciation, she had never thought of it like that, it was true she had done well for only being there one year. "What is it you'd like to do when you finish at Hogwarts?" Jean asked, Alex wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

"Well I don't really know." Alex answered honestly. "I don't really know if I'll win the wizard competition, so I have to consider both options." Alex went on, Hermione's parents stared at her with a confused expression on their faces. "We have a wizard competition, whoever wins gets to have full wizard powers, while the others get nothing." Alex explained. "If I don't win I'll become mortal and so I'd have to have a mortal job." Alex said, they soon seemed to understand.

"What will you do if you don't win then?" Hermione asked. Alex shrugged.

"I really like fashion and art, so I guess I'd go into something to do with that." Alex shrugged, she wasn't really sure but she didn't really want to think about it either.

* * *

"She's got to be joking…" Ron groaned, Harry awoke on christmas morning a bulging stocking lying over the end of his bed. He put on his glasses and looked over towards Ron who was sitting bottle upright examing what appeared to be a thick golden chain.

"What's that?" asked Harry peering at it.

"It's from Lavender," Ron replied sounding revolted…"She can't honestly think I would wear it…" Ron continued handing the chain to Harry who looked at it more closely letting out a shout of laughter. Dangling from the chain in large golden letter were the words 'My Sweetheart'.

"You should wear that infront of Fred and George," Harry laughed handing the chain back to Ron who glared at Harry.

"If you tell them," Ron grumbled shoving the necklace out of sight underneath his pillow. Ron hesitated for a moment, "Is Hermione really going out with McLaggen?"

"I dunno," Harry replied simply shrugging. "They were at Slughorn's party together, but I don't think it went that well," Harry continued, "Alex made an elephants trunk grow out of his nose," Ron looked slightly more cheerful at this news rummaging through his stocking, but Harry felt suddenly saddened, why had he messed things up with Alex, she was trying to help him, covering for Malfoy was just to gain his trust. That christmas evening Harry sat with Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks around a flaming fire discussing Malfoy and Snape, Harry's temper was building roaring like the fire beside him.

"Why would Snape make an unbreakable vow to protect Malfoy if he wasn't on the side of Voldemort?" Harry exploded, Lupin let out a sigh of frustration.

"Snape is part of the Order, if we start fighting amongst ourselves we're doomed." Lupin explained, Harry didn't care if Snape was part of the Order or not.

"So Snape could just be like some sort of spy for Voldemort, reporting the orders every move!" Harry argued, why was it and that nobody believed him? If Sirius was here he would have sided with Harry, but everyone seemed to be against him.

"You're blinded by hatred!" Lupin said hotly at Harry.

"No I'm no-" Lupin cut across him.

"Yes you are!" Lupin yelled silencing Harry for a moment "Dumbledore trusts Snape and therefore I do." Lupin went on in a much calmer voice.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes." Harry said gravely, Lupin got up, he had obviously had enough of Harry's arguing, he wasn't going to be able convince Harry otherwise.

"For now we must worry about Greyback, he has been going around on a killing spree, muggles and wizarding folk alike." Lupin explained, Harry knew Greyback, he had been in City Hall last year. "I know Greyback, he's extremely dangerous, the one who turned me if I'm honest." Lupin admitted gravely looking out into the night sky, it was to be the first day of the cycle, the worst of the lot.

* * *

Alex and Hermione made their way upstairs, as soon as Hermione got Alex in her room she shut the door instantly locking it.

"What did you do that for?" Alex asked nervously.

"Because I don't want them to hear what we're talking about." Hermione explained taking a seat on her soft bed. "Now Alex I have a question." Hermione went on. Alex bit her lip, had she been caught already? "That book you were reading, it's Dark magic isn't it?" Hermione asked looking at Alex expectantly. Alex nodded her head slowly. Hermione's mouth dropped at this and she looked appalled. "Alex! You shouldn't be looking at Dark magic, it's dangerous!" Hermione scolded, Alex rolled her eyes at Hermione's words.

"Who are you my mother?" Alex laughed, Hermione's eye narrowed at Alex. "Hermione you don't understand." Alex went on, it was so frustrating not being able to talk about this with anyone. Good and evil was not just black and white, there was a small gray area and that's where Alex currently resided at that moment.

"Then help me to understand." Hermione pleaded with Alex.

"Ok." Alex replied, retrieving the book from her trunk and opening it on the page she had been reading. Hermione looked over the page scanning it quickly, her eyes seemed to show no recognition.

"I've never seen anything like it." Hermione breathed turning the page and reading on, she seemed just as fascinated as Alex. "Alex what could you possibly need this for?" Hermione asked. Alex shrugged.

"Well I was thinking that if we some how managed to trap Vol- I mean You-Know-Who in there and the Death Eaters, it would make everything safer." Alex explained, Hermione looked up at Alex in disbelief.

"But Alex, there has to be much more to it than that." Hermione sighed looking through the pages again, but it did seem just as easy as that. "There doesn't appear to be any incitation or reading to activate it." Hermione murmured to herself. "Alex, it's a plan but you don't where to find it." Hermione said glumly. "And even if we did find it, I don't think it's good to play with dark objects like this." Hermione went on with concern. "Besides we don't even know where to find it." Alex smiled. "Yes I do." Alex said excitedly "Well sort of, I know it's in Paris." Alex exclaimed apprehensively, Hermione frowned for a moment.

"Alex it's fair knowing it's in Paris, but where in Paris?" Hermione asked, Alex's excitement faded and he face went into thought. "There, I thought you wouldn't have thought of that." Hermione sniffed almost triumphantly.

"I suppose…" Alex started her mind wondering in thought "That it would be buried a long with her husband Marquis du Châtelet, he was the last one to have it." Alex remarked.

"Alex I think you've put too much thought into this, we should just let Dumbledore and the Order deal with You-Know-Who and his followers." Hermione stated softly, she didn't want Alex to put herself in danger and most of all she didn't want her playing with dark artifacts such as that, it was dangerous. Alex glared at Hermione.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Alex spat in fury "It's ok for you and Ron, your families are under protection of the Order, Death Eaters can't touch you and Harry doesn't have a family!" Alex bellowed tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I have nobody to protect my family and because of it I'm a threat to them my own family." The tears began to spill over onto Alex's soft cheeks "So I will do anything and I mean anything Hermione to protect them!" Alex fumed, Hermione was sat stunned, she hadn't thought about it that way, she hadn't thought about what Alex was going through, how scary it must have been for her.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know." Hermione said in a saturated voice, attempting to take Alex into a hug, but Alex rejected it shovinng it off. Hermione stared at her taken aback for a moment.

"I don't need a hug, I need you to help me find this box it's not as if Dumbledore, the Order or the Ministry are doing anything." Alex said indifferently. Hermione thought for a moment, she did want to help Alex, but she didn't know where to start.

"If I help you find it, will you only use it when it's needed?" Hermione asked, Alex nodded promising that she would behave if they found it and that they would both keep it a secret from Harry and the Order knowing full well that they would disagree with this plan.

* * *

Harry watched from the Burrow, bidding Tonks and Lupin goodbye as they were about to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Molly Weasley urged, Tonks shook her head, she didn't want them to have to deal with Lupin.

"No, Molly it's ok really, the first night of the cycle is always the worst." Tonks explained accompanying Lupin just outside, Molly nodded her head in agreement. Lupin stared into the distance over the dark fields.

"Reamus, what is it?" Arthur asked slowly, Lupin didn't answer, he simply stared, something was out there, something bad. There was a loud crash and surrounding around the Burrow were illuminated by giant balls of fire surrounding the Burrow. Harry stared out of the window for a moment noticing a dark figure dressed in black with wild black hair, Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch responsible for Sirius Black's death. Harry braced himself sprinting down the stairs. At the sight of Harry, Bellatrix crackled evilly before running out into the field, Harry sprinted after her. This was what Bellatrix wanted, Harry had given himself up and put himself at risk. Lupin had tried to chase after Harry and battled with the fire surrounding the Burrow furiously. As harry ran through the overgrown grass he could hear Bellatrix cackles and shrieks as she yelled

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black." The shrieks were ringing in Harry's ears driving him forward, he was going to kill Bellatrix for what she had done, taking away the last bit of family that he had. "Come and get me Harry Potter!" She cackled, but it was no use, no matter where he looked he couldn't find her but he could still hear her yelling, laughing, and taunting him. He came to a clearing where Ginny was stood facing Greyback.

"_Stupify_!" Harry yelled, but in one quick swipe of his wand, he blocked Harry's jinx. Harry could hear Aruther Weasley calling his daughters name.

"Ginny!" Stupify was flying all over the place, the Death Eaters had disappeared into the long grass, Harry gulped breathing heavily his wand raised. Harry clutched hold of Ginnys other arm, Lupin and Tonks joining them in a circle. All Harry could hear was the others panting behind him, he then spotted the black masses rising into the air and out of sight, they headed back into the house completely exhausted.

**_Hope you liked my out of season chapter! _**

**_Do you think Alex and Hermione should go looking for this mysterious box? Do you think it will help them defeat Voldemort? and should I make the next chapter on Alex and Hermione's search for the box, or just skip straigh to Hogwarts?  
_**


	11. AbyssusDaedalus

**_This is quite a short chapter compared to the rest of the chapters, As requested with majority reviews that they will be returning to Hogwarts instead of what was going to be my very own orginal chapter, but then again I had no idea what bad things could happen, I just kept thinking of the funny things that happened to me when I went to France._**

Chapter 11 – Abyssus-Daedalus

Late in the afternoon a few days after New Year, Harry, Ron and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. Harry stepped in to the emerald green fire and shouted.

"Hogwarts!" He had one last view of the Weasleys kitchen finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagalls office. She barley glanced up from her work as they clambered out over the grate, all three trooped out of McGonagall's office and off towards Gyrffindor Tower.

"Baubles," Ron said confidently, when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"No," She sniffed.

"What do you mean 'no'!" Ron asked irritated.

"There is a new password," she replied irriatbly.

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to-?" Ron argued, they heard the voices of two girls behind them.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione squealed hurrying towards them, with a very pink-faced Alex following just behind her, both were wearing their thick black cloaks, hats and gloves. "We got back a couple of hours ago, we've just been down to visit Hagrid," She said breathlessly. Harry smiled at Hermione happy to see her, he then glanced at Alex, and they caught each other eye for a few short seconds before Alex broke the connection, swiftly switching her gaze towards Ron and Ginny.

"How was your Christmas?" Alex asked Ron and Ginny inclining her gaze at the two red heads.

"Alright, yours?" Alex and Hermione exchanged looks, quite a lot had happened over the Christmas break, they had in fact retrieved the mysterious box that Hermione had found out about early during the holidays. Hermione had put a lot of research into the box when finally she had pin pointed it. Alex was glad that she had told Hermione about it, it was one less weight she carried on her shoulders and she was one step closer to keeping her family out of harms way. They had taken the box to the room of requirement placing it with all the other abandoned object, nobody would even notice it.

"It was great." The girls replied in unison both exchanging quick glances with nervous smiles. But Ron and Harry didn't seem to notice. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of Lavender Brown, he let out a groan, he would have ran off but it was too late she had already spotted him.

"Won-Won!" She shrieked excitedly, Ron let out and groan of frustration as Lavender bolted towards him, Alex let out a small snigger but quickly stopped when she saw the hurt that had just appeared on Hermione's face when Lavender enveloped Ron in a tight hug.

"Excuse me." Hermione said shakily, excusing herself from the group and running down the staircase, Alex rolled her eyes following after Hermione.

"Hermione." Alex spoke softly as she entered the girls bathroom, she could hear loud sobs from inside of the cubicles and she was pretty sure it wasn't Moaning Myrtle. "Hermione, are you ok?" Alex went on pushing one of the cubicle doors open where the sobs were loudest, she was confronted with Hermione's tear stained face, her swollen, puffy red eyes looking at her sadly.

"Do I look ok?" Hermione said weakly, Hermione did have a point, Alex didn't even have to answer, and of course she wasn't ok.

"No you don't." Came Moaning Myrtle's voice, Alex looked over her shoulder to find Myrtle floating just behind her. "She looks awful, look at her puffy red eyes." Myrtle giggled, she clearly enjoyed the fact of Hermione's misery, at this Hermione let out another loud sob burying her face in her hands away from view. Alex turned glaring at Myrtle who was still giggling uncontrollably.

"No wonder nobody liked you, even fifty years later no-one likes you." Alex said coldly, Moaning Myrtle instantly stopped laughing at Alex's words. Alex smiled. "Yes that's right nobody liked you because you're ugly and horrible and your glasses look stupid by the way." Alex went on, her harsh words obviously hurt Myrtle because she let out a wail before swooshing up and then down into the toilet she always went in.

"Alex, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Came Hermione's croaky voice. Alex spun around facing Hermione frowning.

"But she was insulting you." Alex said defensively, Hermione gave her friend a small smile of gratitude.

"It's ok, she's just a ghost." Hermione said placing her hand on Alex's shoulder. "She's just a little sensitive that's all." Hermione went on. Alex nodded, she already knew that. Hermione's mood didn't lighten even after Alex had defended her. "It's not fair!" Hermione proclaimed loudly, her voice echoed around the bathroom. "She's no good for him, she hasn't been what we've been through together!" Hermione went on, Alex didn't know what to say. "The sight of them together makes me want to vomit!" Hermione blasted further. Alex listened to Hermione while she vented all her feelings out to her, it seemed to go on for hours but after the two friends made their way back up towards Gryffindor common room Hermione in a slightly better mood now that she had got what she wanted to say out of her system, someone had obviously given them the new password because Ron as expected when entwined with Lavender, but Alex could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too happy about it and Harry was sat alone in one of the armchairs by the fire reading his copy of Advanced Potion Making. Alex and Hermione took seats opposite Harry who barely looked up.

"Everything, ok?" Harry asked glancing up at Hermione for a moment, Hermione gave Harry a small smile and a nod. There wasn't a great deal of talk between the friends until Harry told them about what had happened over Christmas and what Mr. Weasley and Lupin had said about Snape.

"Harry, perhaps Snape is just doing it to find out what Malfoy is up to." Hermione suggested, Alex could tell that Harry's temper was building, yet another person was disagreeing with him.

"That's what Lupin and Mr. Weasley said." Harry muttered in annoyance, Hermione exchanged glances with Alex who shrugged. "Alex you must know something about it, you've been getting to know him." Harry piped up, Alex froze for a moment, that was something she had planned on keeping from Hermione.

"Oh so now you're talking to me now you want to know something?" Alex sniffed trying hard to avoid the question, but she couldn't help noticing the shock that was plastered over Hermione's face. "I've just been getting to know Malfoy, just to see what he's up to." Alex said. Hermione still looked shocked.

"Have you found out anything, what is he up to?" Harry demanded, Alex shrugged, she couldn't tell Harry that. "Alex, you do know what Malfoy is up to don't you?" Alex shook her head quickly.

"Alex, if you know something about Malfoy, you need to tell us." Hermione urged, Alex looked into Hermione's sincere eyes for a moment.

"I don't know anything, he hasn't told me anything." Alex said quickly. She wanted to get up and leave but she felt that doing so would make it too obvious, she had to stand her ground and lie her way out as she always did. But it was true she didn't know full well what Malfoy was up to, she only knew for sure that he was a Death Eater and there was some sort of task that he had to complete. "There is nothing I can tell you, because everything I can tell you, you already know about." Alex admitted forcefully.

"Well if that's all." Hermione started. "Then it's ok, you should try and find out more." Hermione went on, Alex nodded her head, which was her original plan. Silence fell between the three friends once more. "Oh Harry!" Hermione said loudly it had taken both Harry and Alex by surprise making them jump. "Dumbledore gave me this, to give to you." Hermione said handing Harry a letter, Harry immediately opened it reading it quickly.

"I have another lesson with Dumbledore tomorrow evening." Harry said after he had read the letter, this was his chance to tell Dumbledore about his suspicions about Malfoy and Snape.

The following morning everything went down as usual, Alex had found it hard to get up that morning, she had been so used to waking up late during the holidays she would once more have to kick the habit and get back into her early morning routine.

"I really hate early mornings." Alex groaned, Hermione giggled taking hold of her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Hermione laughed, Alex smiled at her looking at her sleepily. They made their way slowly down to the Gryffindor common room where there was a crowd of people surrounding the notice board.

"What's all the fuss about?" Alex asked trying to see over the sea of heads from the sixth years surrounding the board. Ron emerged from the crowd with an excited look on his face.

"Apparition lessons start soon." Ron said excitedly, Hermione's face lit up, it was the first time she'd ever seen her react this way around Ron in a while, but it seemed she soon became aware of it and her face turned stony again, especially at the sight of Lavender Brown. Alex couldn't understand all the excitement, maybe it was because she could flash out and in when ever she wanted, it didn't make much of a difference to her, apparition was something she didn't have to learn.

"This is going to be so exciting." Hermione gushed over breakfast with Harry sitting opposite them, Alex rolled her eyes. "Well it might not be for you, but for us it is Alex." Hermione went on, it didn't appear to effect her excitement.

"Well I'd rather just sit back and watch all of you mess up." Alex smirked in amusement. Hermione stared at her with a hurt expression on her face. "I mean I'd rather sit back an watch everyone a part from you, Hermione, mess up." Alex giggled; Hermione gave her a big grin turning back to her breakfast. After they had finished breakfast Hermione and Alex both discussed apparition on their way to potions, Hermione explained how it required a lot of focus and that if the wizard or witch wasn't focused they would become 'splinched'. "Well that sounds lovely." Alex said sarcastically with a disgusted look on her face. "Not to mention painful…"Alex went on, she didn't like the sound of apparition it sounded if it were to go disastrously wrong that being splinched could be extremely painful. "I think I'll stick to flashing in and out, my own way." Alex concluded, Hermione gave Alex a small smile as they entered the dungeons and took their seats in Professor Slughorn's classroom. Alex was disappointed to find that they wouldn't be brewing any potions that day, but they would be heading to the library and doing some research. Slughorn had put them into pairs to do their research, Alex was partnered with Ron and Harry was partnered with Hermione, Alex was disappointed because this meant that she would be doing all the hard work herself, she knew Ron had no interest in potions and that he wasn't very good at it anyway. At least with Hermione they both knew what they were doing and Hermione would do most of the harder work for her. Alex and Hermione looked through the book shelves together both Ron and Harry taking a back seat in the task.

"I don't see the point in this." Ron groaned out on boredom, Harry nodded his head, but it was the first time that all four of them had spent time together since before Christmas, so Harry didn't think it was all bad. Hermione still didn't talk to Ron sitting opposite him she didn't even look up when he spoke. "Hermione, did you really go to that party with Cormac?" Ron asked, but Hermione didn't answer she acted as if she hadn't heard him at all continuing to scan through the book she was holding.

"Harry, I don't think there is anything in this book that will help us." Hermione announced getting up from her seat. "Come with me and help me pick another one, I don't want you getting all the credit for my work." Hermione said stiffly, snatching at Harry's robes and pulling him out of his seat.

"Ouch, that hurt Hermione." Harry grumbled rubbing his shoulder and re-positioning his robes. Hermione glared at him as she started putting some of the books back.

"Harry, I want to tell you something." Hermione said in a low voice, her eyes scanning the library before fixing on Harry once more, Harry's interest grew when she said this. "Someone has been trying to slip you a love potion." Hermione whispered, Harry's face lit up, looking around.

"Is it Alex?" Harry asked excitedly, Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"I don't think she needs to put a love potion on you to make you like her, that boat has already sailed." Hermione affirmed, Harry nodded his head. "I didn't want to say it in front of Alex, I thought…maybe she would get upset or jealous." Hermione admitted. Harry's head was spinning, first Hermione had told him that someone was interested in him and now she confirmed that Alex liked him. "Wipe that grin off your face!" Hermione snapped hitting him hard with a book, Harry winced as the hard book squashed his hand.

"Just out of curiosity, who is the girl that has been trying to slip me a love potion?" Harry asked, Hermione sighed.

"Romilda Vane." Hermione told him, Harry looked around the library hoping to catch sight of her; he'd never seen or spoken to her before. "She's only interested in you because you're the chosen one!" Hermione hissed in annoyance, Hermione didn't want Harry to get some sort of big ego because of two girls liking him.

"But Hermione, I am the chosen one." Harry admitted, Hermione glared at him, she slammed the books she was meant to be putting away down onto the table, leaving Harry stood alone.

That evening Harry went off to Dumbledore's lesson, Ron and Lavender were cuddled up in the corner of the common room and Hermione was sat in the opposite corner of the room, furthest away from Ron and Lavender studying as she always did. Nothing seemed to be different, Alex would be going off to the room of requirement to meet Malfoy as she had done so many times, now she didn't have to lie to Hermione, she simply slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and to the room of requirement without notice.

"How was your Christmas?" Alex asked cheerily as she saw Draco enter the room, he looked just as scared and nervous as he always did.

"What does it matter to you?" Draco said through gritted teeth, Alex shrugged, she assumed from Draco's demeanour that it hadn't been a good Christmas for him at all, she sat and watched Draco repairing the vanishing cabinet trying to make conversation.

"Draco, what made you become a Death Eater?" Alex asked out of curiosity, Alex watched, the question clearly pained Draco, and he took a while before he gave her and answer, it was forced as if he didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Because of my father and my family." Draco answered weakly unable to make eye contact with Alex at all. "It's what they expect of me." Draco went on, it seemed to be paining him more and more. "My father is a Death Eater and my aunt is a Death Eater, Bellatrix said that because of my father's failure that I should be put up to the task and if I should fail, the Dark Lord would kill me." Draco's voice shook as he spoke, both from anger and from fear. He turned to Alex, his eyes filled with tears, she had never seen him that way, he was genuinely scared. "I don't want him to kill me." He sobbed breaking down into tears. "I don't want him to kill my family." Draco went on, Alex felt a lump forming in her throat, her sympathy lay with Draco, she understood how he was feeling because she too was in it for the same reason. "He chose me on purpose, he wants to kill me." Draco croaked. Draco quickly left the room before Alex could say anymore. Alex sighed picking up the silver box that she and Hermione had collected during the winter break. It was quite heavy with a metal case, Alex traced her fingers over the strange markings peering at it intently. The box clicked open.

**_Do you feel sympathy for Draco? Would you like to see a Draco/Alex relationship and What do you think will come out of the box?_**


	12. A Concoction of Perjure and Slander

**_Feeling so much better about this chapter than I have the last two chapters, things are about to get a little more exciting, I'm also very excited because I was discussing things that should happen in the story that will follow this one, so if you bare with me with this one I promise i'll try and make it worth the wait!_ _So yes they will be a trilogy but probably it won't be like following of the books like I have done. It's going to be very different for sure, not focusing so much on The Deathly Hallows so I'm excited for that as I've already have my ending for this story that will lead on quite nicely, it's just a matter of getting there from here._**

Chapter 12 – A Concoction of Perjure and Slander

As the box clicked open, Alex stared as a luminous fiery red glow filled the room, the box began to heat up rapidly, causing Alex to drop it immediately to the floor, there was a piercing agonised scream, Alex covered her ears closing her eyes wishing it would stop she crouched down behind a pile of objects and then all went quiet, the fiery light had gone and Alex opened her eyes it was quiet, the room was dead silent, just as it had been before. Alex uncovered her ears, it was then that Alex heard a soft cry, the cry of a young woman, Alex stood up appearing from behind her hiding spot, staring down at the young woman curled up on the dirty dusty wooden floor. She must have been centuries years old. Alex thought judging by her clothing and yet her face appeared youthful as if she was no older than twenty years of age. Alex cleared her throat, taking small steps towards the weeping young woman.

"Excuse me." Alex started softly, the young woman's head rose, her sapphire blue eyes puffy and red. "Are you ok?" Alex asked remembering to be weary, she glanced over at the box laying beside the girl, Alex watched as she began to quiver.

"Où suis-je?" The young blonde girl asked shakily, Alex couldn't understand what she was saying, she didn't understand French. The girl then stared up nervously at Alex for a moment before scrambling towards Alex taking her hand and kissing it "Merci, merci, vous m'avez sauvé !" The girl cried she still had a hold of Alex's hand as be spoke "Vous êtes Anglais?" Alex stared at her perplexed, she couldn't understand a word she was saying and she had never had a girl kiss her hand before that would just weird!

"Can-you-speak-English?" Alex asked in a slow voice making sure to emphasize every word, the girl narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding her head.

"You saved me." She said in clear English, "You saved me from zat terrible place and for zat I am en-ternally grateful." She expressed blithely, rising to her feet.

"You're welcome?" Alex replied uncertainly she wished this girl would just let go of her hands, the girl kissed Alex on either cheek. "I am Gabrielle Émilie Le Tonnelier de Breteuil." Alex stared at her paralyzed, what could she possibly say or do? What had she done? What would Hermione say when she found out? These questions were circling Alex's mind, she was unable to acknowledge Gabrielle talking, she seemed to talk a lot, too much for Alex's liking. "Vat is your name?" Gabrielle urged impatiently.

"Oh." Alex said clapping her hand to her head, Gabrielle looked shocked at Alex's action. "My name is Alex." Alex told her.

"You are not a boy." Gabrielle said in a confused voice looking over Alex she seemed to be examining Alex's skinny ripped jeans and oversized tee. Alex frowned no of course she wasn't a boy!

"I mean, my name is Alexandra." Alex explained, she cringed as she said it, she hated it when people called her by her full name, that only ever happened when she was in trouble at home, that was when she knew that she was in big trouble.

"Ahhh, Alexandra, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Gabrielle said enthusiastically. "Vot are you vearing, vhy are you dressed like a boy?" Gabrielle asked "No gentleman vould ever vant to marry a girl dressed like zat!" Alex couldn't help feeling slightly hurt at Gabrielle's words, but yet she felt she couldn't hold it against her, people from the seventeenth century did always marry young.

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon." Alex sniffed, Gabrielle's enthusiasm turned to a shocked expression. "That's because it is uncommon here for people to marry at a young age." Alex went on. "You're currently in the twenty first century." Alex explained "Things are very different now than they were three hundred years ago." Gabrielle's eyes widened at Alex's words.

"You mean I 'ave been imprisoned is zat 'ell for three 'undred years?" Gabrielle gapped, her voice shaking as she spoke, Alex nodded her head.

"I could, try and help you get back." Alex offered, she couldn't believe she was offering to help someone, it pained her to do so, but she felt Gabrielle could never fit in, in the twenty first century, everything was much too different, but then again at Hogwarts, things weren't too different, only in the mortal world. Gabrielle looked at Alex gratefully.

"No, no, you 'ave done enough for me already." Alex insisted that she help, she had to fix this before anyone found out, people would know what she had been up to, Harry and Ron would find out about where Hermione and Alex had went over the Christmas holidays and she couldn't have that.

"Could you give me a moment please?" Alex asked, Gabrielle nodded her head in response. "Don't leave this room, I'm going to get help." Alex told her before running swiftly out of the room of requirement and sprinting towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Abstinence." Alex said breathlessly, as she stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she quickly opened up the entrance to the common room and Alex bolted inside, in search for Hermione, it should have been no problem getting her away without suspension because Ron was with Lavender and Harry was with Dumbledore once again. "Hermione!" Alex said vigorously, Hermione stared at Alex taking her eyes off her potions homework that Alex, Ron and Harry would later be copying.

"What is it Alex?" Hermione asked in an exasperated voice, she was clearly displeased about Alex disrupting her from her homework.

"See, I sort of did something and we need to fix it before anyone finds out." Alex said afraid to tell Hermione the whole story while people were around, she was aware that it could attract attention.

"What have you done this time?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming concerned as she got up from the floor, Alex led Hermione out of the common room and into a dark corner on the seventh floor.

"I opened the box." Alex said quickly, Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror.

"Alex!" Hermione scolded "I told you not to touch it unless you needed it!" Hermione exploded in anger.

"No, no it's ok, nothing bad happened." Alex assured Hermione quickly, but it didn't seem to make a difference to Hermione who was still wearing the horrified expression. "Just now there is a three hundred year old French witch called Gabrielle, that doesn't actually look three hundred years old waiting in the room of requirement." Alex babbled, she couldn't pick out which information was key at that point in time. Hermione stared at her.

"I told you not to touch it." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "But I guess as usual, I'm going to have to help you fix this." Hermione sighed, making her way towards the room of requirement.

"You sound so much like Justin." Alex sighed, although she didn't mind, she missed Justin and even though it was annoying and she would never admit to it, it seemed as some sort of comfort to her, she still hadn't heard from Justin, she hoped that he was ok working at Gringotts. Gabrielle was perched on one of the cluttered dusty desks that were piled high with the abandoned pieces of junk. When Alex and Hermione confronted her she got to her feet elegantly, bowing her head in a curtsy. Hermione still didn't look happy about it.

"My name is Hermione." Hermione said out stretching her hand, but Gabrielle ignored it pulling Hermione in and kissing both her cheeks lightly, just as she had done so earlier with Alex. Hermione seemed just as shocked as Alex had, her body rigid. Hermione managed to pull herself away from Gabrielle's grasp rubbing the spots on her cheek where she had been kissed. Alex stifled a laugh.

Hermione had managed to get quite a bit of information out of Gabrielle while interrogating her, they had found out, who her family was, it turned out she had come from a very wealthy pure blood family and that she had attended Beauxbaton Academy. She told them how she had fell in love with a muggle man and how she had been framed through that of people informing him that she was committing adultery and that soon he had turned his back on her and betrayed her trapping her in the box for her soul to be forever tortured where she had furiously battled against all sorts of demons and monsters to retrieve her body so she could once more be free.

"Not that I think it's funny or anything, but this sounds like some sort of tragic love story." Alex muttered inadvertently, Hermione looked at Alex appalled, it seemed that Alex didn't care about what Gabrielle had been through, losing her true love because he betrayed her and having to live in an eternal hell until someone was to set her free accidently in a different century. "Well, put it this way, she didn't age so that's a good thing right?" Alex asked, Hermione scowled rolling her eyes. But Alex shrugged it off. "So have you got any idea how we can get her back into her own time?" Alex asked without looking at the other two girls, walking over to retrieve the box that had been abandoned on the floor. "Do you know how this works?" Alex asked gesturing towards it, Gabrielle flinched as it came closer to her.

"I 'ave been studying it for many years." Gabrielle answered in a shaky voice "But I 'ave no knowledge of how zis works." Gabrielle gave Alex a simple shrug and Alex let out a sigh of frustration.

"What happens when you're trapped inside it?" Hermione asked eagerly "What is it like?" Gabrielle looked in to Hermione's eyes with a sad, sincere gaze.

"It is like a 'ell, a terrible place, one must battle against demons and monsters to once more be united vith ones body once more, but it is impossible." Gabrielle explained, Hermione stared, fascinated.

"What about if you die?" Hermione asked gravely. Gabrielle shook her head lightly staring at the floor.

"Your soul does not die." Gabrielle answered morosely. "One must start back at ze beginning when one 'as died, it is the prefect form of torture." Gabrielle told them "Death vould be too kind." Gabrielle finished and silence fell between the three girls. Alex cleared her throat, she didn't know what she could say, they still had to think of a way to get her back to her own time, if so was that even possible?

"But Alex, if she returned to her own time, history would be re-written and there's no telling what that could do." Hermione informed her, but Alex didn't care, Gabrielle couldn't stay, it would be too much for her and it also required too much explaining.

"Well we have to try!" Alex retorted. "She can't stay here, we have our own problems remember?" Alex said heatedly.

"You mean you have your own problems." Hermione answered back crossing her arms. Alex scowled at Hermione.

"Well then you should be glad that your life is that simple." Alex spat in retaliation. "So are you going to help me fix this mess or what?" Alex asked aggressively.

"You mean the mess that you created?" Hermione asked trying not to feel intimidated by Alex even though Alex was a little smaller than Hermione.

"Ladies! Ve must not fight amongst ourselves." Gabrielle's voice boomed. "I vould like to return 'ome to my own time please." Gabrielle told them.

"See!" Alex laughed "I told you so!" Alex gloated. Hermione folded her arms across her chest she still didn't approve, it was too dangerous. "Um Hermione, is it possible to travel back in time?" Alex asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes." She said simply. "But it's dangerous to mess with time, bad things happen to wizards that do." Hermione explained. "And I've only ever travelled back a few hours, never even a day let alone centuries." Hermione went on gravely.

"But about what about if I found a way?" Alex asked. "Using my magic anyway, I'm sure there must be something, there's always something, there's a spell for everything." Alex explained, Hermione looked quite surprised, was everything possible?

* * *

Alex and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room later that evening, still very much unsuccessful, Harry had already returned from Dumbledore's lesson that he had went to that evening, sitting in an armchair staring into the fire.

"How was Dumbledore's lesson?" Hermione asked casually taking a seat opposite Harry, Harry looked up lazily.

"We looked at more memories of Voldemort." Harry answered "About how he killed his family and that he's been making these things called Horcruxes." Harry explained further. Hermione looked once again fascinated.

"I've never heard of a Horcruxe, I'm sure by now I would have read something about them, is it common?" Hermione asked, Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore doesn't know what it is either, so it must be really rare. Dumbledore says there are aspects of dark magic many wizards don't even know about." Harry told them.

"Oh, so I assume there wouldn't be anything about it in the library" Hermione said, sounding very disappointed.

"Slughorn tampered with the memory and changed it, telling Voldemort that he didn't know what a Horcruxe was." Harry answered. "So Dumbledore told me to try and retrieve the memory from Slughorn." Hermione nodded her head, and Harry sat back in the armchair once more. "Where have you two been anyway?" Harry asked, Alex and Hermione shrugged both without giving an answer. "Did you find out anything more about Malfoy?" Harry asked eagerly staring at Alex.

"No, not really." Alex sighed. "He's a Death Eater because of his family." Alex answered, she had her eyes closed trying to relax and trying to think of ways to travel back in time.

"He's a Death Eater because of his family?" Harry asked, repeating what Alex had just said, Alex nodded her head, still unwilling to re-open her eyes. "Have you found out what he's doing?" Harry asked, Alex shook her head lazily in response. "So we don't know anything more than we did before." Harry sighed in frustration. Alex opened her eyes peering at Harry who seemed agitated, Alex rose from the armchair sighing.

"I'll see what I can find out, the thing is if I ask too much he'll get supicious and then we'll never know." Alex said pausing for a moment. Harry nodded giving her a gratful smile. "I'm off to bed." Alex said walking briskly out of the common room and up to the dormitory.

* * *

The next day Harry told Ron what he had missed the night before, Harry told Ron about his task to retrieve Slughorns memory. Hermione still refused to remain in Ron's presence for too long.

"You won't have any trouble mate, he loves you!" Ron said over breakfast that morning. "I reckon you should just hang back after Potions this afternoon and ask him then," Ron continued shrugging and shoveling fried egg into his mouth. Hermione glanced up a Ron glaring at him for a moment before intervening.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," Hermione said in a low voice "You'll have to be very careful how you approach Slughorn, think of a strategy…" Hermione continued, Alex nodded.

Harry, Alex and Hermione walked out into the still snow covered grounds even though it was late February and spring was fast approching the snow was still thick. The three friends talked about ways they could possibly get Slughorn to give up his memory to Harry.

"May be you could-" Alex began but Harry interupted her.

"Ron thinks I sho-" Harry began but this time Hermione interupted him, glaring at him furiously.

"Oh, well if Ron thinks that, then you'd better do it!" She hissed looking very betrayed and hurt. "After all when has Won-Won's judgement ever been faulty!" Hermione continued breathing heavily.

"Hermione, can't you –" Harry began.

"NO!" Hermione snapped angrily storming away leaving Harry and Alex stood alone together in the cold. Harry looked at Alex who just shrugged heading inside, Harry followed just behind her.

"Alex…" Harry began, Alex stopped turning to face Harry, staring into his brilliant green eyes. Harry cleared his throat bowing his head in embarrassment looking down at his snow covered shoes.

"We haven't really talked much since…well Slughorn's party," Harry said throatily looking into Alex's chocolate brown ores. Alex nodded her heart pounding, was he going to ask her out or something?

"Well the thing is you see Hermione…she um." Harry stammered, a smile grew on Alex's face. Harry's cheeks grew slightly pink scratching the back of his head shyly.

"Hermione said what?" Alex asked curiously,

"Oh nothing," just behind Alex, Malfoy was looking very supicious with two little first year Slytherins following him. Alex turned to look into Malfoy's pale face, his gray eyes locked on Alex, he quickly averted his gaze to Harry stood just behind her.

"What are you looking at Potter!" Malfoy called glaring at Harry.

"Oh nothing, just you seem like your up to something," Harry replied cooly stepping towards Malfoy. Malfoy glared at Alex quickly returning his attention to Harry. "I mean you look like you don't want to be seen," Harry continued a smile growing on his face his hand clenched around his wand in his robe pocket.

"It's nothing to do with you and your pathetic girlfriend," Malfoy sneered turning to walk up the marble staircase. "Oh and Russo, you won't find anything I knew you were working for Potter and his little friends right from the start, just know Potter she doesn't know anything and she never will." The smile on Harry's face fell, Malfoy smirked continuing up the staircase without another word.

* * *

Potions was uncomfortable enough these days seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione had to share a desk, so instead of Hermione sitting beside Harry as she usually did, Hermione moved her cauldron to Ron's place beside Alex, Hermione ignored both Harry and Ron that lesson.

"What have you done?" Ron muttered to Harry, glancing at Hermione who didn't even notice. Before Harry could answer, Slughorn called for silence from the front of the room. They were discussing a potion which the majority of the class could not understand. Ron was sitting beside Harry his mouth half-open doodling on his new copy of Advance Potion Making. Ron kept forgetting he could not rely on Hermione to help him anymore, and Alex often didn't understand the theory side of potions.

"…and so, I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within the end of the lesson," Slughorn annouced beaming at his class.

"It's a shame the Prince won't be able to help you much with is Harry," Alex said brightly, it over joyed her that Harry would fail this task without the help of the Prince and the true colours would soon show.

"Yeah, you have to understand the principles involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!" Hermione smiled looking up from her cauldron. Annoyed, Harry uncorked his poison he had taken from Slughorn's desk which was a garnish shade of pink and tipped it into his cauldron and lit the fire beneath it. Harry had no idea, looking over to Ron who had just copied what Harry had done.

"Are you sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?" Ron muttered to Harry. Alex and Hermione watched the boys for a moment sniggering as Harry pulled out his copy of Advance Potion Making.

"Nothing," Harry replied gloomily. Harry and Ron watched Hermione as she waved her wand enthisiastically over her cauldron, Harry and Ron were unable to copy her as she was preforming the spell non-verbally. Alex too stared at Hermione with a clueless expression, for once, she had no idea what spell she had to use, although she knew what she had to do the problem was she needed to know the ingredients in the poison to create the antidote. Harry soon became aware that his reputation as best potion maker was in jeprody and Hermione's face could not get any smugger, she had loathed being out preformed in every potions class thanks to the Half Blood Prince and now it was her time to shine. Alex too was beginning to panic just as Harry was, neither had even started to make an antidote to their poison, Alex watched as Harry rushed over to the store cabinet.

"Two minutes left!" Slughorn bellowed to the class, Alex cursed at herself, pulling out her wand in desperation, she had not once preformed as Make 'em Up once during the year, she had never had to, she was usually so good at potions. She stared down at her the poision bubbling away at the bottom of her cauldron.

"I need an antidote by the end of this class, please, please, help me pass." Alex muttered waving her wand over her potion, immediately the cauldron began to fill a pleasant smell eminating from her cauldron as the shimmering blue liquid filled up it. Hermione stared at Alex for a moment preplexed, Hermione tured back to her potion cramming every last ingedient into her cauldron, while Ron had given up holding his nose trying to prevent himself from inhaling the pungent smell issuing from his cauldron while Harry clutched something in his hand each waiting for Slughorn who always reached their table last. Slughorn came to Ron first simply avoiding his potion and shanking his head before retching, swiftly going to Harry.

"And what have you got for me Harry?" Slughorn asked enthusiastically, hoping upon hope that it would be better than Ron's. Harry held out his hand containing a small stone, Alex frowned and watched as Slughorn stared at it for a few seconds, expecting him to become angry, but instead of a rawr of rage Slughorn let out a rawr of laughter throwing back his head. "You've got nerve boy!" Slughorn boomed with enthusiasm. "Just like your mother, I can't fault you because yes a bezoar would act as an antidote for all these common poisions." Slughorn explained holding up the bezoar for everyone in the class to see. Hermione who was sweaty faced with soot on her nose looked livid, her half finished antidote which also contained a chunk of her own hair bubbled behind Slughorn, who hadn't seemed to have noticed and only as usual had eyes for Harry. Hermione and Alex glaced at eachother exchanging looks of irritation. Before either of them could express their fury on Harry coming top of the class once again for doing absolutely nothing the bell rang, Alex, Ron and Hermione left the class without wishing Harry any luck at all.

**_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all the reviews as I keep saying, but I do appriciate them dearly. And i'm actually posting on time woohoo! I will try my best for the next chapter too and half term is coming up so I will have more time to write, I also have to try and shoot my movie for film studies. Also I made a Harry Potter video on YouTube if you'd like to check that out just type in nikkiandholly17 in the search bar and you'll see loads of my videos and hopefully you'll find that, if not just go on my channel it's the featured video :) Also if you haven't seen the trailer for Torn that will also be somewhere there so feel free to check it out and feel free to let me know what you think.  
_**

**_Do you think Harry will ever build the courage to ask Alex out? Is everything over for Draco and Alex and What did you think about Alex cheating in potions?  
_**


	13. Love & Loss

**_Ok so I've decided to post early because I like how I only just thought of the idea, and that i'm actually ahead on time right now, even with all my homeworks and essays. This chapter is much longer than the last few, so if you like long chapters this one will be good for you, if not...well you'll have to read anyway :D I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 13 – Love & Loss

After everyone had left the classroom Harry seized his chance to ask Slughorn about Horcruxes but the only problem was that he had no idea how to approach the subject, how could he talk about something he didn't even know about? Harry waited watching the large man that was his potions master fuss around in the cabinet for ingredients, finally he finished what he was doing turning, coming face to face with Harry.

"Oh, Harry m'boy." He said in surprise. "What are you still doing here, shouldn't you be off with your friends?" Slughorn asked beaming at Harry. Harry cleared he throat nodding his head thinking of what he wanted to say but he was lost for words. "Clever what do did with the bezorar." Slughorn chuckled to himself, Harry nodded his head. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Slughorn asked finally, Harry nodded his head.

"Sir, I was just wondering…" Harry began, thinking back to the memory he had seen of Tom Riddle when he had asked. "I was reading something in the library the other night and I came across piece of rare dark magic, that I didn't quite understand." Harry recited from his memory. Slughorn frowned.

"Dark magic, well I believe you should talk to Severus about that after all he is your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Slughorn murmured vaguely.

"Yes, I know." Harry said. "But you see he's not like you, he wouldn't understand." Harry continued, Slughorn let out a chuckle of flattery.

"What is this piece if rare magic?" Slughorn asked curiously, the look he gave Harry was a look of concern, his hands were shaking as if something like this had happened before.

"Well it's called a Horcruxe." Harry said bluntly, Slughorn's eyes widened at Harry words, it had clearly taken him by surprise.

"I know nothing about Horcruxes!" Slughorn snapped. "Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he?" Slughorn asked, Harry was unable to answer, he had clearly not approached the subject in the correct manner, Harry left without saying another word, what would Dumbledore say when Harry informed him that he hadn't retrieved the memory?

* * *

Alex looked apprehensively over her shoulder as she walked swiftly through the gloomy seventh floor corridor; the sky was a dark gray allowing very little light of the sun to shine through the murky clouds. Alex had the horrible feeling she was being followed, her foot steps echoed off the walls and floor of the high ceiling, she finally arrived outside the room of requirement checking once more over her shoulder, clutching her wand tightly in the pocket of her robe. Nobody seemed to be there, she appeared to be alone, but she wasn't, Draco Malfoy's slim, pale face emerged from a dark corner, catching Alex by surprise.

"You should really learn not to act so suspicious." Malfoy spoke without acknowledging Alex, he didn't even look at her. Alex frowned for a moment.

"Touché" Alex smirked, arching her eyebrow at Malfoy as she spoke, he scowled at her rolling eyes. "I think Harry fell for it." Alex continued brightly, Malfoy didn't respond. "I don't think he'll suspect anything anymore." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, he won't suspect anything suspicious from you, it doesn't lead him off my trail." Draco spat out of frustration, Alex let out a sigh.

"Maybe not, but that's not much of an issue." Alex shrugged. "Why are you here anywhere? We haven't planned to meet today." Alex inquired frowning and looking in to Draco's stone gray eyes.

"Exactly, we haven't planned to meet today, so why are you here?" Draco asked, Alex gulped, she couldn't tell him about Gabrielle or the box, or what she planned to do with it.

"Nothing." Alex replied nervously, her hands were beginning to sweat as she clutched her wand, she had it in her mind to hex or jinx Draco, but she knew that, that wouldn't do any good, it would only be short term. "I just…wanted to see what junk there is in there." Alex replied, her voice was uncertain. "There's loads of interesting things in there." Alex continued. Draco's face didn't budge; his face remained expressionless as he stared at her.

"I know what's in there." Draco spat. "Why can't you just stay focused?" Draco asked shakily, Alex frowned, why was he acting this way, she knew he was scared but what she was doing didn't matter, why did he care what she was doing. "It's why I'm having trouble fixing it isn't it?" Draco went on "You keep messing with it and messing it up!" Draco continued he was trembling with anger. Alex frowned what was Draco talking about?

"No I'm not!" Alex retorted coldly, she couldn't help being slightly offended by his accusation. "I don't even know why you're fixing it, nobody has told me anything, but I'm not about to mess it all up for me, you or my family!" Alex scolded, her face turning red and hot with anger. "That's not a risk I'm willing to take, the only reason I haven't told Harry or the others is because they wouldn't understand." Alex persisted, her anger slowly subsiding and her cheeks beginning to change back to their original colour. "Now if you don't mind, I have some things I need to do." Alex went on as she cleared her throat. She left Draco walking towards the door that had appeared.

"Wait." Draco called, Alex paused at the open door, rolling her eyes and looking at Draco with a look of impatience. "You said you didn't want to mess it up for you, or me." Draco pointed out, there was a hint of hope in his voice.

"Or my family." Alex added, she had to point that out, she didn't know where Draco wanted to go with this.

"Yes, and your family, but why do you care about how it effects me?" Draco asked, this was the exact question Alex had been afraid of, she should have learned to pick her words more carefully. Alex bit her lip.

"Because that's what friends do." Alex answered without looking at Malfoy. "They look out for each other." Alex finished, quickly closing the door and leaving Malfoy stood in the gloomy corridor alone, he seemed to have been stunned.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and it was now a chilly Saturday morning, the final week of February in fact, which meant it was Ron's birthday the following week and the sixth year's first apparition lesson of the year. Slughorn had avoided Harry since he had asked him about Horcruxes, probably afraid that Harry may try further and ask more questions as Tom Riddle did. Dumbledore was extremely disappointed when Harry had told him that he was unsuccessful in retrieving Slughorn's memory, but Harry couldn't help it. Everyone was eager during breakfast for their first appriration lesson, but Harry wasn't sure what to think, when he had travelled that way with Dumbledore the sensation was extremely unpleasant, he didn't really want to go through that sort of thing again. Hermione and Alex were always sat at the Gryffindor table before Harry would arrive, obviously planning to eat breakfast and leave before Ron got there with Lavender.

"Good morning." Hermione beamed over her Daily Prophet, when Harry approached the Gryffindor table, taking his seat opposite her.

"Morning." Harry replied giving his best friend a small smile. "Where's Alex?" Harry asked frowning looking around the Great Hall, but Alex was nowhere to be found.

"Oh she's…" Hermione began but then pausing, she couldn't tell Harry that Alex was in the room of requirement making sure a three hundred year old witch they were finding in there was getting some food and checking that she was ok. "She's gone to the bathroom, I'm sure she'll be back anytime soon." Hermione said nervously pulling the Daily Prophet up to hide her face, Harry frowned, was it just him or did everyone of his friends act suspicious? Alex soon arrived back sitting down beside Hermione, giving Harry a cheery smile.

"So are you excited about learning to apparate?" Alex asked trying to sound enthusiastic about the topic, she had a plan and hopefully it would work out, but she knew it would be a task, she had been waiting for this day for the past few weeks. Harry shrugged in response.

"I suppose, because everyone else is." Harry replied, but he didn't appear too excited about the whole thing, just as Alex didn't. Hermione placed her Daily Prophet down without saying a word listening while Harry and Alex talked with one another, she was glad they were getting a long once more and she wished that Ron and her could be friends once again, but while he was with Lavender it was impossible. Harry heard a squeal of laughter and it could only be one thing, Hermione knew what it was too because she stiffened at the sound, cheery disposition turning stony and cold. "I suppose you're leaving now?" Harry groaned, Hermione simply nodded her head, getting up from her seat and storming off without a single word, she didn't even glance at Lavender wrapped around Ron's arm and she passed them, walking briskly past as if they didn't even exist, completely ignoring Ron's 'Good Morning' and wave. Alex stifled a laugh at Ron's confused face, she would have thought Hermione would have lightened up after all this time and it was Ron's birthday soon, she could have cut him some slack she thought. Ron was unable to sit with Alex and Harry however much he'd have liked to, but in the clutches of Lavender, he was hardly able to be with his friends, day by day he was becoming more and more irritated with Lavender, he was unable to do as he wanted, speak with who he wanted, he always had to put Lavender first instead of himself, she had taken him away from his friends severed his relationship with Hermione completely, he just couldn't understand it. Without his friends he felt truly unhappy. Harry and Alex glanced over at Ron who looked back at them longingly, mouthing the words with emphasis 'Help Me'. Alex and Harry exchanged assumed glances looking back at Ron and shaking their head, bursting into laughter. Ron groaned, when Lavender turned his face towards her, her lips crashing against his in one of their very normal and frequent passionate kisses. Harry watched, wishing his could kiss Alex in that way, he soon realised his was staring and that, which would seem weird looking away swiftly and staring down at his plate. He then glanced up looking over Alex's beautiful smooth fair skin, it was so touchable, so kissable he thought to himself, his eyes shifting to her lips to her full red lips, he remembered back when he had kissed her in the room of requirement, their lips barely touching and yet it felt so good and it was all over within seconds. And her eyes, Alex's eyes were always warm, giving him a welcoming feeling every time he gazed into them, the mesmerising eyes that's sparkled when she was happy. Harry smiled to himself and her thick, lustrous dark brown hair that fell so elegantly and so perfect, this to Harry was true beauty.

"Harry, are you ok?" Alex's voice came from a distance, Harry blinked suddenly coming into realisation, he had been staring at Alex, transfixed and he hadn't even realised it, he cursed at himself, she probably thought he was really weird now. "You've got drool on your chin." Alex giggled, Harry clapped his had to the spot that Alex had pointed to, groaning at the wet patch, that made it even worse, he had been drooling too! Harry's cheeks flushed red and Alex frowned at him.

"I'm just going to go." Harry murmured, getting up quickly and briskly walking away without looking back, he had made a fool out of himself, in front of the girl he liked, he couldn't look at her again, maybe she would forgot about it later Harry hoped.

The sixth years from all houses crowded around outside of the Great Hall murmurs of enthusiasm sweeping through the crowds, there was definitely and shimmer of excitement in each of their faces all a part side from Draco and Alex who seemed to show no excitement at all. For Alex it was understandable, she could already flash in and out whenever she wanted, she didn't really need to learn to apparate. They filed into the Great Hall where different coloured hoops were lined up one after another in long rows.

"Well this looks easy." Ron chuckled with confidence, Hermione glared at Ron when he said this, she knew very well that apparition wasn't as easy as it looked at all. Harry stared around the hall, Ron was right it didn't look hard, but then magic rarely ever looked hard Harry thought to himself. There appriration instructor told them to gather around and listened very carefully, magnifying his voice with his wand, by holding it to his throat as he spoke.

"My name is Wilkie Twycross." The instructor announced, Alex stared at the man, who was so thin, she was sure a light gust of wind could knock him off his feet completely, his white wispy hair seemed to just float as if there was no gravity, and everything about him seemed to be colourless. "I will be your apparition instructor this year." Twycross went on. "It is most important to remember the three D's of apparition." Twycross announce, Alex rolled her eyes, she wished he'd just get on with it, so she could put her plan into action as soon as possible, time was ticking every second that he wasted telling her useless information. "You must remember the three D's which are Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation is that understood?" Twycross explained, but all the faces stared at him blankly, some with an expression of boredom, most just wanted to get to it. "So what are the three D's?" Twycross asked expecting every one of them to repeat what he had just said, there were a few murmurs from some crowd of students but it was hardly anything. "If you are to try and apparate without one of the three D's one with be splinched. Splinching, or the separation of random body parts, occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation…" Twycross repeated once more, Alex rolled her eyes letting out a sigh of frustration. Finally they were allowed to finally start learning to apparate, each standing by a colored hoop that had been placed on the dusty floor, Harry made sure to stand behind Draco while Alex stood beside him. It was while Twycross was at the other end of the hall that Harry listened into what Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were talking about, Alex tried to distract him so that he wouldn't be able to catch what was said.

"Hey Harry, your shoe lace is untied." Alex said quickly, Harry looked at Alex and then down at his shoes, but his laces were perfectly tied, Harry only managed to catch what Malfoy said after that.

"Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!" Malfoy snapped, it was enough for Harry to raise suspicion, Alex bit her lip, was Harry going to find out what Draco was really doing? Alex watched as Harry stared at the dusty floor in the middle of the hoop, he looked back at Alex who gave him a shrug; she wasn't going to bother learning, she didn't need to. She just needed a little bit of chaos before she could put her plan into action so nobody would notice she had gone. Her chance soon arrived when all the Ravenclaw students began fighting over which ones of them should be at the front, because if they were to succeed, they would be seen first. Alex rolled her eyes laughing at the scramble of black robes, so typical of Ravenclaw students trying to be the best she thought to herself. Waving her hand and disappearing in an instant. Nobody seemed to have noticed a part from Harry who stared at the hoop where Alex should have re-appeared, but she didn't.

* * *

Alex appeared on the seventh floor just outside the room of requirement just as she had planned.

_"_Destination, Determination and Deliberation!" Alex laughed to herself, "So far so good." She murmured, stepping into the room of requirement. "Gabrielle, it's me." Alex called, Soon enough Gabrielle appeared a broad smile upon her face. "Ready to go home?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your 'elp!" Gabrielle beamed, Alex gave her a smile back and took hold of her arm, flashing out once more and appearing instantly in the Russo household, it was still early morning, her parents wouldn't have been up yet, but Justin might Alex thought to herself, she was feeling hopeful. "Vere are ve?" Gabrielle asked looking around the modern apartment in awe.

"You stay here, one moment." Alex said rushing up the spiral staircase and bursting into Justin's room, it was plain and boring just like Justin, Alex thought to herself, it suited him well. Sure enough Justin was fast asleep in his bed, snoring softly. "Justin." Alex called softly, pushing him gently. "Justin." Alex called again taking out her wand and poking him with it hard enough to make him groan. "Gosh! Justin wake up!" Alex bellowed in his ear, Justin jumped out of his bed from the sheer shock, rubbing his eyes, when he reached for his lamp Alex could see him waiting with his wand at the ready to jinx her. "Put the wand down Justin, it's just me." Alex laughed, Justin blinked as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Alex?" He said in a confused toned, it seemed he couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Alex what are you doing here, you should be at Hogwarts, it's not safe for you here." Justin went of gravely getting up to his feet. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'll go back to Hogwarts, but I need you to help me fix something." Alex disclosed. "I know you think that's not usual for me, but it's not for a selfish purpose I assure you." Alex assured quickly before Justin could disagree, Justin didn't say anything, he simply stared at his little sister. "Please Justin?" Alex coaxed in a pleading voice. Justin scratched the back of his head thinking for a moment.

"Ok fine, what is it that you need?" Justin asked in a bored tone, this had happened so often in the past that she was so used to it that it didn't even phase him anymore. Alex gave her older brother a broad grin, taking his arm and leading him downstairs, leading him into the kitchen, dining room and lounge, where Gabrielle was thoroughly examining the refrigerator opening and closing the door giggling every time the light came on. "Who is this?" Justin asked raising his eyebrow, Gabrielle inclined in his direction once spotting him she bowed low in a curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you kind sir." Gabrielle said, Justin looked at Alex now wearing a glowing grin.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady." Justin said in a charming voice, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, Gabrielle's milky soft cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, Alex scoffed at her brother he was already flirting with Gabrielle.

"I am Gabrielle Émilie Le Tonnelier de Breteuil and you are kind sir?" Justin's eyebrow arched, not in confusion on surprise but in amusement.

"And I am Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo." Justin said proudly, Alex scoffed once more.

"Justin you're not royalty, get over yourself!" Alex laughed coldly, Justin glared at his sister, kissing Gabrielle's hand once more then standing up right and facing Alex. "What is it that you wanted me to help you with?" Justin inquired curiously.

"Well Gabrielle here." Alex said gesturing towards Gabrielle. "Would like to go home." Alex explained. Justin shrugged staring at Alex confused.

"So why not just send her home?" Justin asked, Alex let out a sigh, it was clear she was going to have to explain everything, at least almost everything.

"Gabrielle is a three hundred year old witch." Alex explained further, "I accidently saved her from some box which she had been trapped in for three hundred years and now she needs to go home back to the correct century." Alex explained, Justin stared at her bewildered. "I didn't mean to do it." Alex added in quickly.

"You never mean to do anything Alex, but then it still happens." Justin said stiffly through pursed lips, he was clearly not happy about the situation either.

"Please Justin will you 'elp me," Gabrielle inquired taking hold of Justin's hand, Justin looked down at his hand intertwined in Gabrielle's and gumpled. "I'm not sure how I can help…Uncle Celbo once sent a Time-Travelling device, but I'm not sure how it works." Justin replied honestly.

"Look Justin, I don't really have time for this…." Alex said impatiently "Maybe you can just shove her in the wizarding world, close the Portal door and leave her there," Alex hissed evilly.

"No!" Justin exclaimed appauled, frowning at Alex in disgust.

"Well what to you think we should do!" Alex asked irriated, the two siblings glanced up at Gabrielle who was now switching the lights on and off a look of fascination on her face. "Obviously something fast, before she short circuits our electricity." Alex said weakly crossing her arms across her chest and staring at Justin expecting him to come up with a way to help. "If we ask Uncle Celbo, do you think he would help?" Alex asked hopefully, Justin paced the room a couple of times, stroking his chin away in thought.

"Celbo could tell mom and dad and he's not really trustworthy." Justin said slowly, his voice sounded distant in thought. "But maybe he's our only chance." Justin said thoughtfully, grinding his teeth.

"We could erase his memory of it afterwards." Alex said, but this didn't seem to help. Justin shook his head.

"You could accidently erase too much of his brain and he could forget things like who he is, who we are and then it would be obvious that something happened to him," Justin explained. Alex let out a sigh.

"C'mon Justin, it won't be bad, I promise we won't erase too much of his memory." Alex said trying to convince her brother.

"Ok…" Justin had finally broken down, Alex grinned, picking up Justin's wand and calling her Uncle. It didn't take long before a very tired looking Uncle Celbo appeared in a flash, wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it that my favorite niece wants at this time in the morning?" Celbo yawned stretching as he looked down at Alex.

"Uncle Celbo, can you take us back in time, or teach us how to use the time travelling device?" Alex asked hopefully, staring longingly at her uncle.

"Well…" Celbo started. "Could I take a nap first, I'm no good without enough sleep." Celbo yawned once more setting himself down on the couch.

"No, we have to do it now!" Alex demanded. Celbo stood up once again.

"Well it's not very responsible." Celbo said slowly. Alex and Justin exchanged glances with looks of confusion, since when had their uncle Celbo ever done anything responsible with magic? "So yes, lets do it." Celbo burst excitedly. "Where would you like to go?" Alex and Justin looked at each other once more they didn't know what time they had to go back to. Justin thought for a moment.

"Take us to 1726" Justin said, Alex frowned, how did he know that?

"1726?" Celbo asked in surprised. "Oh there's nothing there really, it's boring, I'll take you to the future." Alex rolled her eyes, she should have known Celbo would react this way.

"No uncle Celbo we have to go to 1726" Alex tried to explain, but it was already too late, she grabbed hold of her uncle and Justin who took hold of Gabrielle just in time as they landed in the middle of a congregated street, she stared up at the dark city towering above them. Alex's mouth dropped open as she watched what would have been cars floating above their heads.

"Welcome to New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York." Alex and Justin stared at Celbo in astonishment.

"Why is there so many New, news?" Alex asked, if this astonished Alex and Justin, Alex couldn't help but feel that this would push Gabrielle over the edge, this place was so advanced compared to the 21st century how would Gabrielle be able to take it all in?"

"The original New York was destroyed and re-built so many times that they had to rename it twelve times" Celbo explained. Alex and Justin exchanged looks of absolute horror as Celbo told them this, but it didn't seem to phase him one little bit.

"Zis is fontastic!" Gabrielle gushed a look of bewilderment on her face, Alex had almost forgotten about her, she had been so quiet.

"But uncle Celbo, we need to be in the year 1726 not 2726." Alex groaned as she saw the electronic moving billboard pass over her head, telling her that they were in the year 2726.

"But 1726 is no fun at all!" Celbo retorted with disappointment. "Can't we just stay here for a while, it'll be fun I promise." Celbo went on, no matter how tempting that was, they couldn't stay, they needed to get Gabrielle home in time so that she could get back to Hogwarts before the apparition lessons were over.

"Maybe another time." Alex said hastily grabbing onto her uncles arm once more, they flashed out once again appearing in a small town, no skyscrapers were to be seen, just all little houses all crowded together.

"Welcome to New York, previously known and New Amsterdam, the British have recently taken over." Celbo explained, Alex looked around, but they needed to be in Paris. Then it came to her, Mason had come to America with the British, maybe he was here, somewhere in the very old New York. The city seemed desolate, even for the many houses that surrounded them. Alex began wandering off, she wasn't sure what she was looking for, maybe hoping to find Mason.

"Alex what are you doing?" Justin hissed seizing his sisters arm, Alex jerked him away still in search, she didn't know what she might find. "Alex, stop, you can't touch or do anything, it could change history!" Justin said in a worried voice. But Alex ignored him. "Alex, we have to go!" Justin went on, but she didn't listen. "Fine we'll go without you and come back for you later." Justin groaned, Celbo stayed with Alex while Justin and Gabrielle disappeared to Paris.

"What are you searching for?" Celbo asked, walking along side Alex, Alex simply shrugged in response; she could find Mason maybe even Juliet and Justin and Alex would both be again happy once more. There wasn't much sign of life until Alex heard ran into a frightened looking man, dressed in dirty old clothes that seemed to hang off him, his eyes were wide with fear and he appeared to be crying.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked in a uncertain voice, he clutched onto Alex's arms, trembling as he spoke.

"Beware the wolf man!" He said shakily still clutching her arms, there was a rustle in the bushes a few feet away, the man let out a wail, releasing Alex and sprinting for his life. Alex withdrew the wand from her boot, holding it at the ready incase something or someone did come out of the bushes to attack. There was a low growl and something leapt out, knocking Alex to the ground, it winded her, making it hard to breathe. But there laying upon her panting to Alex's surprise was Mason. Alex gulped was he going to kill her, would he even know who she was?

"Mason?" Alex breathed, outstretching her arm the touch Mason's smooth hair, Mason appeared to be alarmed, scrambling off her taking a few steps back.

"How do you know who I am?" Mason growled, his body quivering, Alex got to her feet also clutching her wand. Alex shook her head, trying to prevent tears from falling, of course he didn't know who she was, she wasn't even born yet. "How?" Mason urged aggressively taking a step towards her and gripping her arm tightly and pulling her close, she trembled as he stood over her, this was not the Mason she remembered. The Mason she remembered was soft and gentle; this Mason was cold and aggressive.

"I know you, because, you were my boyfriend." Alex said shakily, the tears beginning to steam down her face, Mason's grip on Alex's arm became loose and he took a step back looking into her face. "I know that's hard to believe now, because we haven't met yet, but we will and I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I never got the chance to tell you." Alex couldn't stop herself convulsing, she knew that she shouldn't be talking to him, but she had to speak to him, it was the only way.

"You're from the future?" Mason asked warily, Alex nodded her head. "Why are you here, why are you not with me in your present?" Mason asked Alex shook her head and broke down into floods of tears; Mason appeared to soften up when she did this taking her into his arms and bringing her close to his chest. Alex clutched onto his body, savoring ever moment that she had left with him. She cried into his chest.

"Because now you're dead." Alex sobbed harder into Mason's chest, Mason drew away slowly, still holding Alex in his arms. "You saved me." Alex went on her voice weak. "And it's my fault." Alex wailed, Mason took her into his embrace once again cradling her and stroking her soft hair. "Can I ask for something?" Alex asked in a timid voice once she had calmed herself down, drawing away from Mason's chest. Mason nodded his head. "Can I kiss you, one last time?" Alex asked, Mason's eyes widened, but none the less he drew closer to Alex's face. Alex smiled snaking her arms around Mason's neck and pulling him into a soft kissing him, he wrapped his arms around Alex's trim body pulling her close. Tears still ran down Alex's face, she had an overwhelming feeling of happiness as their lips connected, but the strong presence of sadness still resided. Alex clung to him as if he were her life line, she didn't want to ever let go, right now she felt if she let go her life would be over, she couldn't live without him, she didn't want to ever lose him again. She broke away from him, hearing the sound of Justin's distant voice yelling at her. She gazed once more into Mason's soft warming hazel eyes. Kissing him lightly on the lips once more and whispering the words "I'm sorry." Taking out her wand and pointing it at him. "_Obliviate_." Alex said softly, her hand trembling, a tear ran down her soft cheek, she turned away without saying another word. Leaving her beloved, who had no idea who she was.

**_Did you find it sad that Alex had to make Mason forget who she was and lose him again? I want to find more ways to feature Mason (because I know lots of people reading this love him) in future chapters (without Alex travelling back in time) So do you guys have any ideas on how that could happen?_**


	14. A Fight For Affection

**_I hope you like this chapter, I thought I might_ _add a bit of humor into this chapter because so far the story has been quite serious and sad. So I decided to lighten the mood just a bit, this chapter is based on Chapter 18 of the Sixth Book Birthday Surprises but I changed it up so enjoy._**

Chapter 14 – A Fight For Affection

"Alex I told to specifically not to talk to people, it could change history!" Justin bellowed fuming at Alex, attracting attention to them from early morning risers in the small city. Alex ignored him without saying a word. "Alex I'm talking to you!" Justin growled taking hold of her shoulder and making her face him, Alex looked into his green eyes, jerking her shoulders away roughly.

"And I'm ignoring you." Alex sniffed, they reached Uncle Celbo who was waiting for them patiently, Alex could tell by his expression that he really disliked being here, Alex couldn't stay here any longer either, the stench was starting to get to her.

"Ready to go home boys and girls?" Celbo asked holding out his hands for both Alex and Justin to clutch onto. They were home in no time at all, Alex had about ten minutes to get back to Hogwarts in time before the apparition lesson would end and people would begin to wonder where she had disappeared to. Celbo soon left after dropping off his niece and nephew, this was when Justin rounded on Alex again.

"Why were you with Mason, do you know how much that can effect what happened now, now he knows who you are and when he meets you in the future he'll know you!" Justin said his voice more high pitched than usual. Alex rolled her eyes at her brother. "Alex I don't think you realize the seriousness of this situation." Justin nagged on and on it didn't take Alex long before she snapped.

"Justin, if you had one last chance to be with Juliet, would you take it?" Alex asked shakily, Justin stared at his little sister for a moment, he couldn't answer that, of course he would take it. "Besides I erased his memory of it, he doesn't know who I am." Alex went on stiffly. Justin saw the hurt in her face, she was about to cry again, she was still so devastated about Mason's death. Justin took a seat next to his sister placing his arm around her as comfort. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're a great older brother." Alex said resting her head upon Justin's broad, muscular shoulder. Justin didn't say anything, smiling, his sister really did have feelings and did care about him. The two siblings stayed this way for a few moments, enjoying each others comfort until Alex jumped up, catching Justin by surprise.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts!" Alex said scrambling around the room. "I'll see you later Justin." Alex smiled waving to her brother and in a flash she was gone.

"Be good!" Justin shouted, but it was too late, Alex had gone.

Alex landed in square in the middle of her hoop, next to Harry, who jumped back in shock, Alex gave him a large grin.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked straightening himself and looking at Alex up and down. Alex simply shrugged.

"We've been learning to apparate remember Harry?" Alex said giggling ruffling up his already messy black hair.

"Oh, congratulations! Well done, well done." Alex turned to come face to face with Twycross their apparition instructor smiling wide at her. Alex frowned, why was he congratulating her? She hadn't done anything. "You've successfully apparated in one piece!" He said excitedly, Alex frowned looking down at her feet where she stood in the middle of her hoop.

"Oh, um right, yeah." Alex said in a confused voice, staring around the hall, Ron came strolling towards them, strangely enough without Lavender on his arm.

"Did you see it? Susan Bones splinched off her leg!" Ron said in amusement,Alex stifled a laugh, Alex looked over the crowds of students hoping to see Hermione or even maybe if she was lucky to catch a glimpse of Susan Bones. "I think I almost apparated, I felt something." Ron said with excitement. "Did any of you feel anything?" He asked he seemed to be really chuffed with himself. "I felt a tingling in my feet." Ron explained, Harry and Alex tried as best as they could to act happy and enthisastic for Ron.

"I suspect your trainers are too small Won-Won." Hermione's cold voice came from behind them, she stalked past the three of them smirking as she passed. Alex couldn't help feeling slightly irritated at Hermione's hostility towards Ron it was just getting old, she wanted them to all be friends again, she had sorted out her differences with Harry, why couldn't Ron and Hermione do the same? She was aware the Lavender made it extremely hard but she could still cut poor Ron some slack.

"I didn't feel anything." Harry said ignoring the comment from Hermione, he would have to do this often, Hermione often made snied remarks around Ron and Harry too was becoming sick of it.

"I didn't either." Alex admitted, trying to continue the conversation she wanted to say anything that would make Ron feel better about himself. Harry stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused. "You landed in the middle of your hoop, like we have been trying to do for the past hour." Harry said, Alex let out a laugh.

"You seriously think I'm going to learn to apparate?" Alex asked in a highly amused tone raising her eyebrow at Harry. "When flashing in and out is so much easier." Alex said with a smile. Harry shrugged, he supposed she had a point, why bother to learn something she could already do?

"I guess you're right, I myself prefer flying." Harry admitted as the three friends exited the Great Hall, it wasn't long before Ron was taken away from his friends into the clutches of Lavender. Alex followed Harry back to Gryffindor tower. On their way back they were forced to change their route with one of Harry's trusty short-cuts, this was all thanks to Peeves who had jammed one of the doors on the fourth floor shut and was refusing to let anyone pass until they set their underwear on fire. Within five minutes they were climbing through the portrait hole, Alex followed Harry upto the boys dormitory, Harry flung open his trunk slinging old text books and random pieces of parchment across the room, while Alex waited impaitently.

"Harry I don't' think…" Alex started, but Harry inturrupted.

"Malfoy was arguing with Crabbe earlier this morning." Harry said. "I think he's using them as look outs." Harry said, Alex rolled her eyes, of course he was, Alex wasn't going to try and defend Malfoy anymore, she didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier in the year. Harry pulled out the Marauders Map triumphantly. "I have to start hiding this, I think someone had been taking it and using it." Harry said a look of confusion on his face. Alex tried to put on surprised expression on her face, knowing full well that it was her all along.

"That's a great place to hide it." Alex smiled. "Nobody would ever think of looking amist that junk." Alex laughed, Harry gave Alex a smile, tapping the parchment with the tip of his wand murmuring the words. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." At once the Marauders Map appeard on the surface. "Quick, help me try and find Malfoy." Harry gestured beckoning her over, Alex rolled her eyes truging over and kneeling beside Harry staring down at the map.

"There!" Alex said pointing at the dot that was Malfoy. "He's in the Slytherin common room with all his other Slytherin friends." Alex laughed, Harry looked down at the map an feeling of disappointment flooding him.

"Well I'm going to keep an eye on him." Harry said bitterly, Alex nodded, she was going to have to be a lot more sneaky if Harry was going to be looking at the map more often, Harry would know that Alex and Malfoy had been meeting still and yet again become suspicious. They were inturrupted when Neville entered the dormitory a strong smell of burnt material emenating from his trousers.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't realise you had company." Neville said blushing as he strolled over to his trunk, rummaging through it in desperate search of a fresh new pair of underwear.

"Neville, you didn't." Alex sighed in disbelief heading out of the dormitory to give him some privacy, but she couldn't help but laugh. Poor Neville, those things always seemed to happen to him.

* * *

Over the next week Harry was unable to spot anything suspicious from Malfoy only that Malfoy would sometimes disappear off the map completely , he noticed that the same thing seemed to happen with Alex, but both at different times, Harry assumed that Alex would just flash some place else, forgetting that she was unable to.

"Morning boys." Alex announced cheerily opening the curtains to the boys dormitory and dropping a package on the groaning lump that was Ron and going to sit on the end of Harry's bed.

"Happy Birthday, Ron." Harry grumbled sleepily, reaching for his glasses. Harry threw his package at Ron which joined the small pile beside his bed.

"Cheers." Ron said drowsily, ripping off some of the paper. "Nice one Harry!" Ron said enthusiastcially as he pulled out a new pair of keeper gloves, Alex smiled, it was good to see Ron is such a happy mood.

"No problem." Harry replied absent mindedly pulling out the the Marauders Map and once again searching for Malfoy. Ron reached for Alex's gift unwrapping a box of chocolate cauldrons. "I don't think he's in bed." Harry announced but Alex and Ron weren't listening, they were both too interested in Ron's presents.

"Seriously good, haul this year." Ron announced happliy holding up a gold watch that he had received from his parents.

"Cool." Harry muttered sparing the watch a glance, he searched for any sign of Malfoy who yet again had disappeared completely off the map.

"Want one?" Said Ron thickly holding out the box of chocolate cauldrons that Alex had given him offering them to Harry and Alex. Harry politely declined turning to face the map once more. Ron shrugged stuffing a second cauldron into his mouth, Alex took a cauldron slipping it into her mouth.

"Ready?" Harry asked Alex and Ron he was half-way towards the dormitory door when he realised that the pair had not moved. "Guys breakfast?" Harry urged impaitently, but both stared out of the rain washed window.

"I'm not hungry." Ron said "I can't stop thinking about her." Ron said hoarsely, Harry gapped at him was, Ron talking about Lavender?

"Why does that stop you having breakfast?" Harry asked confused, he wasn't sure what was wrong with Ron, but something defiantly wasn't right.

"I don't think she knows I exist." Ron said with a desperate gesture. Harry frowned where had Ron been?

"Of course she knows you exist, she keeps snogging you hasn't she?" Harry asked, Ron blinked with a confused expression on his face. "Who are you talking about?" Ron asked finally.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, because if clearly wans't Lavender.

"Romilda Vane." Ron said softly, his whole face seemed to eluminate as he said it. Alex got up joining Ron her to wearing the same dreamy expression.

"Yes, Romila Vane." She said dreamily. "Have you seen her hair?" Alex asked she was staring into space "It's all black an shiney, and her eyes? Her big dark eyes?" Alex spoke dreamily, Ron nodded his head enthusastically. Harry stared at his two friends for a moment was this some sort of joke?

"Ok, very funny you two, is this some sort of stupid joke?" Harry laughed, he turned to leave when a crashing blow hit the side of his ear. Harry staggered clutching the side of his head, Ron's fist had just collided with the side of Harry's head. Alex came storming visciously towards him, a glass bottle raised in her hand, Harry had to act quickly grasping Alex's arms and pinning them to the wall."What did you do that for?" Harry bellowed turning to glare at Ron, his face was heated from the blow he had just received and he was trying with all his might to restrain Alex.

"You insulted her!" Alex retrorted, struggling against Harry's grasp, Harry turned to see the box lying open on Ron's bed the truth had just hit him.

"Where did you get those chocolate cauldrons?" Harry asked still fighting Alex, she was increadibly strong for someone her size.

"I got them for my birthday didn't I." Ron replied "A birthday present from Alex, she gave them to me." Ron admitted. Harry turned to face Alex, who had now stopped struggling, Harry released her arms, he was panting.

"Where did you get them from?" Harry asked Alex breathlessly. Alex shrugged in response.

"I got them off the floor from under your bed last night, I forgot to get Ron a present and when I found them I thought they'd be fine." Alex admitted honestly. Harry thought for a moment, how was he going to deal with his two friends when both had, had a love potion on them for the same person.

"Well. I've got a idea." Harry said. "I'll invite you two to meet Romilda Vane, she'll be in Slughorn's office." Harry said confidently leading the way out of the dormitory. All the way down to Slughorn's office Alex and Ron both bickered with one another furiously over who Romilda would pick out of the two of them.

"She's not lesbian!" Ron intergected furiously, Alex looked at Ron livid and looked as if she was about to smack Ron as hard as she could with the bottle she was still clutching. The faster Harry got them to Slughorns office the better. Harry had been slightly worried that Slughorn might be down at breakfast with the rest of the teachers, but as soon as Harry knocked on the door it was answered immediately by Slughorn dressed in a large green velvet dressing gown and matching night cap, he looked at Harry blurry eye'd.

"Oh, Harry this is a surprise, I don't usually get calls this early, I'm never up early on Saturdays." Slughorn said sleepliy rubbing his eyes.

"Professor, I'm terribly sorry." Harry said quietly looking back at his two friends who were both squwabbling with one another trying to see past Slughorn into the office. "My friends have swallowed a love potion by mistake." Harry explained. "I would take them to Madam Pomfrey, but seeing as we're not allowed any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it would just raise awkward questions." Harry explained further, Slughorn peered over Harry at the two love sick friends Alex trying to clamber over Ron who was trying with all his might to block Alex's path to get to Romilda first.

"Was the potion within date?" Slughorn asked eyeing the two again with professional interest. "They strengthen you know? The longer they're kept." Harry panted trying to stop both Ron and Alex barging past him and into Slughorn's office.

"That would explain a lot." Harry said breathlessly. "Please sir, it's Ron's birthday." Harry said pleading with Slughorn. Slughorn finally reluctantly obliged allowing them into his study. Both Alex and Ron elbowed Harry out of the way storming into Slughorns over heated study, Ron in his rush to get to Romilda first tripped over a tasselled footstool, he regained his balance through Alex who had laughed at Ron's clumsiness by seizing her around the neck.

"She didn't see that did she?" Ron said glancing around the room nervously, Alex shoved Ron away from her, a look of irritatation on her face.

"Where is she?" Alex demanded stamping her foot like a childish toddler.

"She's not here yet." Harry said watching as Slughorn opened his potions kit and adding pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"That's good." Ron said fervently. "How do I look?", Alex was stood in a corner admiring her reflection in a mirror, playing with her hair.

"Very handsome." Slughorn replied handing Ron the antidote.

"Not nearly as pretty as me." Alex retorted coldly battering her eyelashes, butterflies filled Harry's stomach when she did this, she was so cute when she did this.

"Natrually, Miss Russo." Slughorn laughed handing Alex an antidote aswell. "Drink up now you two, don't want to be nervous when she arrives do we?" Slughorn said hurmouring the two Gryffindors. Harry and Slughorn watched them for a moment the beams on their faces sagged and were replaced by expressions of complete horror.

"Back to normal then?" Harry said grinning at his two friends. "Thank you so much Professor." Harry said full of gratitude.

"Oh no problem m'boy." Slughorn replied with a chuckle. "Don't mention it, they need a pick me up." Slughorn said switching the subject and focusing on Ron and Alex. "What's this you have here?" Slughorn asked taking the bottle that Alex had been holding all morning.

"Ahhh." Slughorn said examining the bottle. "Oak matured mead, I haven't had this in awhile, why don't we open it to celebrate young Mr. Weasley's birthday, nothing like a good spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love." Slughorn chortled opening the bottle.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alex started but Slughorn ignored her protests pouring each of them a glass.

"There you go then." Slughorn said handing Harry, Ron and Alex a glass of mead before raising his own. Alex shot Harry and Ron a warning glance pouring hers into the plant beside her. "Well very happy birthday Ralph." Slughorn said holding up his glass, Alex was too late to stop Ron before he downed the contense of his glass is one large gulp. It took less than a second for Harry to realise there was something wrong, but Slughorn continued with his speech. "And may you have many more to-"

"Ron!" Ron had dropped his glass and collapsed on the floor, his body jerking and twitching uncontrollably as he choked, foam dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were bludging from their sockets.

"Professor, do something!" Alex bellowed,kneeling beside Ron's writhing body. But Slughorn seemed paralyzed, Harry sprang into action jumping over the table and sprinting to Slughorn's open potions kit pulling out pouches of ingridients until he found it. The beazoar that Slughorn had taken from him that lesson they had done about antidotes. He hurtled back to Ron's side shoving the beazoar down Ron's throat. Ron gave a shudder, a rattling gasp and his body became limp and still.

* * *

It was eveing the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione and Ginny, had spent all day outside the double doors waiting to see if anyone went in or out. They hadn't seen Alex all day, she had gotten into a great deal of trouble for being in poccession of a common poision, as of yet it was unclear what was going to happen.

"You mean Alex gave him poisioned mead?" Hermione asked in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she had heard from the teachers.

"No." Harry said immediately letting out a fustrated sigh, he head repeated his story to Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. "Slughorn took the mead from her, she tried to tell him to stop, but you know Slughorn, he just ignored her." Harry explained, that was one of the many things he hated about Slughorn, his inability to listen to others. Hermione had been very quiet all day, that was near enough the only thing she had said since she had hurtled white faced up to Harry outside the hospital wing demanding to know what had happened, otherwise sitting white faced and scared looking until they were allowed in to see Ron. "Do your mum and dad know?" Harry asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him." Ginny said. "They arrived an hour ago, they're in Dumbledore's office with Alex." Ginny explained, Harry thought for a moment, would Alex be expelled? She couldn't be, she had tried to warn them.

"Er-my-nee." Croaked Ron unexpectantly, Harry, Ginny and Hermione fell silent, listening to Ron mutter incomprehensively until he finally just started snoring.

* * *

Dumbledore sat quitely behind his desk, his sparkling blue eyes fixed on Alex, who could do nothing but stare at her feet. Professor McGonagall stood beside her, a worried expression upon her face. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at Alex, they couldn't believe that a friend of Ron would do such a thing, someone who they had willingly invited into their home.

"So tell us Miss. Russo, how did you come to obtain, the poisioned beverage?" Dumbledore asked softly, it made it seem that she wasn't in trouble at all. Alex cleared her throat what could she say? She couldn't tell them it was Malfoy. Alex shuffled her feet.

"I found it." Alex replied confidently, she got the feeling she always did when she was with Dumbledore, always that he knew if she was lying or not, his blue eyes stayed transfixed on her.

"Found it?" McGonagall asked "Found it where?" She urged. Alex looked up when she answered this time looking Professor McGonagall in the face as she spoke.

"We were making antidotes in potions." Alex began. "And I was going to try and make and antidote for this posion and I realised that I didn't have the ingridents for the antidote, so I was going to get rid of it." Alex said part of this was true, she had planned on getting rid of it and telling Malfoy that she had lost the bottle.

"Miss. Russo, you should know better than to play around with poisions." McGonagall breathed. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your foolish behaviour and you will serve detention with Madam Sprout, she needs help in the green houses next Saturday." McGonagall said, Alex nodded her head, giving her a small smile.

"As you can see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I do not believe that Miss. Russo had any intention of harming young Mr. Weasley, infact from my own knowledge I am aware they are very good friends." Dumbledore said, Alex nodded her head, giving Dumbledore a gratful smile.

**_The next chapter is actually finished for once and its quite tense so if you're a fan of Harry/Alex then you will like it i'm sure and if you're a fan of Alex/Draco you will also like the next chapter, You must be thinking is that even possible! My answer YES! But not in the way you expect...any predictions? Looking in the Sixth Book will not help you *evil grin* The next chapter is called The Kiss Of Life, I'll let your minds wander on that, tell me what you think the next chapter maybe about?_**


	15. The Kiss of Life

**_Ok guys so posting early again, I guess with having the chapter all done and dusted it's too tempting not to post, I just can't stop myself, it seems i've been restraining for weeks rather than days ugh bad times!__ I'm suprised i've even had time I've had Biology homework, Film Studies homework and History homework by the way I have two teachers for Biology and two fors History which means five pieces of homework and I never get Photography homework we're just expected to do stuff for that anyways. But i'll always try and finish my chapters to the best of my abilities and post on time for you guys, no excuses. But i'm sure you understand sometimes we have things we need to do. I'm so excited, we're going to New York this year...well November but that's still this year so yay! Also Katy Perry concert coming up so excited about that too...a lot of things to be excited about lol. So enough about my life! __More about this story! So I think it's just a little bit exciting, the closer I get to the end of this story, the more excited I get because I think it's going to be pretty good, what I have in mind, but then that's just me, it's all about what you guys think! But I think you'll like it...I think, but hey we can't please everyone right? _**

Chapter 15 – The Kiss of Life

Alex exited the office making her way back to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was snoozing and was not please to be awoken but swung forward grumpily to allow Alex to clamber into the peaceful and empty common room. Altleast she thought it was empty when shes spotted Harry sitting by the fire staring into it, deep in thought. He looked up at Alex giving her a small smile.

"Hey," Alex said taking a seat beside him. "What are you doing still up?" Alex inquired, Harry sighed looking into Alex's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hagrid let slip that Snape and Dumbledore had, had an argument, I mean I thought

Dumbledore trusted Snape completetly," Harry explained.

"Harry why are you so dissapointed? It's not like Dumbledore is going to tell you everything," Alex replied, Harry nodded staring morosley back into the fire for a minute.

"There you are, Potter!" Harry and Alex jumped in shock their wands raised. Out of a distant armchair Cormac McLaggen was sitting in the shadow of the fire light. "I've been waiting for you to come back," said McLaggen ignoring the two's drawn wands.

"Must've fallen asleep. I saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing, didn't look like he would be fit enough for next weeks game." He said his eyes fixed on Harry, it took him a few moments to figure out what McLaggen was on about.

"Oh…Quidditch…right" Harry said lowering his wand and running his fingers through his jet black already messy hair and sighing. "Yeah…he might not make it," Harry sounded defeated slumping down into the armchair.

"Well then I'll be Keeper then, won't I?" McLaggen asked hopefully.

"Uh no!" Alex blurted out narrowing her eyes on McLaggen who towered over her,

"It's not your decision baby," McLaggen replied calmy giving Alex a fliratious smile.

"Call me baby again and I'll hex you!" Alex hissed threatingly looking at him in disgust.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten about the elephant trunk at Slughorns party," McLaggen replied coldly the smile vanishing at once.

"Good, I can give you another one and don't you forget that," Alex replied smirking at him. McLaggen looked livid, turning to Harry who was at that moment preventing himself from laughing.

"So, Potter what do you say?" Mclaggen asked forcefully, Harry sighed looking at Alex who shook her head in protest.

"Yeah, I suppose you can be Keeper…" Harry answered reluctantly.

"Excellent!" McLaggen said in a satsified voice turning and heading back up the spiral staircase into the dormitory. Alex waited for the door to shut before she rounded on Harry.

"Why did you say yes!" Alex inquired shaking her head.

"I had no choice, he was the second best at trials" Harry sighed glancing at Alex who was looking at him with utter disappointment.

Harry sat for a moment fidgeting in his seat,his palms were beginning to sweat and his nerves were building for what he was about to ask. Alex sat staring at him raising her eyebrow at him.

"What have you got, ants in you pants?" Alex laughed, Harry laughed looking up at Alex and clearing his throat nervously.

"Alex?" Harry began staring at her.

"Mhm?"

"I was just….wondering…well if you see us as….more that friends?" Harry stammered blushing, thankfully it was dark so Alex couldn't see. Alex was quiet for a moment, completely stunned, she knew that Harry liked her, she just wasn't expecting him to have the nerve to ask her anything like that. She wasn't ready to get into any serious sort of relationships, she quite clearly still wasn't over Mason and that was exactly the problem. It wasn't at all that she didn't like Harry back.

"Possibly," Alex replied sweetly, Harry's heart leapt, Alex could see them possibly being more than friends, that was better than a blunt no in Harry's opinion. But he wasn't quite ready to ask her out just yet. Alex shifted uncomfortably, and faked a large yawn.

"Well I'm tired, I'm off to bed see you in the morning." Alex got up leaving Harry alone in the common room a smile prominent on his face.

* * *

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly the next day. But Harry wasn't bothered and was competely obsessed with Draco Malfoy, he was still checking the Marauders Map whenever he got the chance. Lavender kept pestering Harry about Ron, whether Harry thought her and Ron's relationship was 'Serious' or not, but Harry wasn't interested avoiding her and McLaggen as much as he possibly could at all costs.

Alex and Hermione watched the Ouidditch match Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, everything seemed to be going fine apart from Mclaggen was telling everyone what to do, Harry had headed toward McLaggen to tell him to get back to the goal posts when the beaters bat hit him squarely in the left side of the head and he fell off his firebolt to the ground, there was a loud scream of outrage from the Gryffindors as Harry was rushed off to the hospital wing. McLaggan wouldn't be gaining any popularity from that act for sure. Alex rushed up to the castle waiting impatiently outside the hospital wing the questions circling endlessly in her head, would Harry be ok? Was it anything serious?.

Ron was stood over Harry smiling as Harry's eyes opened.

"Nice of you to drop in," Ron grinned taking a seat beside Harry, Harry sat up his head spinning, the match must have ended hours ago because the sky was turning purple outside.

"What happened?" Harry asked blinking and looking around the hospital wing.

"Cracked skull," Madam Pomfrey answered. "Nothing to worry about. I mended it at once" Harry raised his hand to feel a turban on the top of his head, it didn't hurt but it felt slightly more tender than usual.

"Do you know how much we lost by?" Harry asked peering over at Ron.

"Yeah I do." Ron replied apologetically. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixity."

"Brilliant," Harry replied britterly. There was silence between them for a moment.

"Alex came in to visit while you were unconscious," Ron said, after and long pause and Harry's imagination zoomed in to overdrive, rapidly constructing a scene within his head which Alex, was crying over his lifeless body, confessing her feeling of deep attraction to him.

* * *

Alex strolled lazily down to the Herbology greenhouses in the grounds for her detention, when she knocked at the door, it was immidately answered by Neville holding a small grey odd looking plant. Alex frowned.

"Umm Hi Neville, have you got detention too? And what is that thing you're holding?" Alex asked curiously.

"No, and it's a _Mimbulus Mimbletonia."_ Neville replied simply giving Alex a small smile. "I like Herbology, so I help Professor Sprout every weekend." When Neville told her this she let out a laugh of amusement, stopping as soon as she saw Neville's hurt expression. She cleared her throat looking abashed.

"Sorry I…well its very nice of you." Alex said quickly, as Professor Sprout appeared from a door leading further into the Greenhouses. She was a squat little witch with fly-away gray hair.

"Hello, Miss Russo. How nice of you to join us," She smiled, gesturing for Alex to enter through the door, Alex did what she was told Neville following just behind her. "You'll be working with Neville, pulling baby Mandrakes and re-planting them like you did in your second year." Professor Sprout told the two Gryffindor's, Alex raised her eyebrow,

"I wasn't here." Alex replied.

"Oh no of course you weren't, well put on these earmuffs, these seedlings cries won't kill you, they'll just knock you out for several hours, so make sure to keep them on, oh and watch out for the Venomous Tentacula it likes to grab people." Alex nodded her head, she had never been in this part of the greenhouse before, but it didn't seem like a safe place. Alex raised her hand.

"What happens if it does…grab someone?" Alex asked curiously.

"I advise you to scream and swear very loud before it can eat or poision you," Professor Sprout advised cheerily, Alex stared at her horrified, how could she talk about something so serious without a hint of concern? She left Neville and Alex to it, they were silent for a moments while they prepared themselves to start re-potting Mandrakes.

"Did you know Derwent Shimpling once ate an entire Venomous Tentacula for a bet, and, he survived, but his skin was left purple." Neville said excitedly. Alex nodded her head, trying to act interested she really wasn't bothered she just wanted to get the task over and done with as soon as possible. "Did you know that my Mimbulus Mimbletonia has a defence mechanism where it squirts stink sap?"

"That's very interesting Neville," Alex replied in a dull voice. "But we have Mandrakes to re-pot, and I would like to get it over and done with." Alex sighed putting the earmuffs over her ears, silencing everything around her before grasping the plant firmly and pulling it out and placing it into a new pot. Alex repeated this action countless times she was beginning become tired of it, her arms were arching from retching Mandrakes out and they would always struggled a little before she dumped them into the next pot. She was too busy re-planting to notice that the Venomous Tentacula's mobile vines edging their way towards her, she hadn't even noticed while it wrapped them loosely around her ankle, it didn't take long for Alex to notice but by then it was too late. It had seized her right ankle and pulled her sharply to the ground the force that Alex had hit the stone floor had made Alex drop her wand allowing it to roll away from her reach, now the vines were drawing her ever closer towards the main plant itself. Alex called Neville but it was no use, with the earmuffs he was wearing were blocking out all sound around him the use of Alex's voice was rendered unless, Neville was much too engrossed to notice that Alex had disappeared from his side. Alex tried swearing at the top of her lungs hoping upon hope that Neville might just hear her or maybe even Professor Sprout would hear her cries of desperation for help. It didn't take long before the vines had spread across her entire body locking her in its grasp, she was now its captive but Alex had no intention of being the plants next lunch. The vines were slowly circling Alex's neck tightening its hold on her each and every time she struggled against its binds almost like a great python, by the time Neville had noticed that something was wrong Alex's face was a dark purple from the lack of oxygen she could now obtain and she was beginning to slowly turn blue at each second Neville wasted.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Neville asked panicking pulling off his earmuffs and running frantically around the green house looking for something that could help.

"Wand." Alex managed to choke from desperation.

"Oh yeah." Neville said pulling out his own wand quickly but soon after staring at it "What spell do I use?" Neville asked as Alex's lips were beginning to turn blue and she was beginning to slowly lose consciousness, the world coming in and out of focus every few seconds. She watched as Neville failed to save her life, the light was beginning to fade away and blackness was seeping through.

"Move out of the way you imbecile!" Came a disembodied voice. Alex was unable to register the voice, soon losing complete consciousness everything had turned black. "_Diffindo_!" Draco cried in desperation severing the binds of the vines that had a hold around Alex's neck allowing the chance for oxygen to pass through her airways once more, but she wasn't breathing. Draco continuing to use the charm on the rest of the vines that held Alex captive until he had pulled her safely from the grips of the dangerous plant, laying her on the stone floor, she still wasn't breathing. "C'mon." Draco panted. "C'mon Alex breathe." Draco pleaded shaking Alex's shoulders lightly hoping upon hope that Alex might start breathing again. "This is your fault!" Draco spat turning to glare at Neville, Neville shook his head.

"I'll go get Professor Sprout." Neville said quickly, leaving the green house as quickly as possible. Draco turned to face Alex's still body once more, only he could save her now, Professor Sprout would be too late. He looked at her still chest then looking to her open mouth; he knew what he had to do. Bending his head down, his mouth connecting with Alex's he preformed the kiss of life, as he passed air into her lungs he watched as her chest rose and fell slowly he repeated this action five or so times before Alex's chest had began to rise and fall all by itself, she coughed and spluttered for a moment before immediately going back into an unconscious state, but at least she was now breathing. Malfoy lifted Alex into his arms, she wasn't heavy, carrying her up towards the castle up to the hospital wing, while he carried her, her head lulled into his chest her whole body seemed to be limp. Draco was unable to knock on Madam Pomfrey's office door, instead kicking it lightly with his foot to attract her attention.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked examining Alex laying still in Draco's arms.

"She was suffocated by a Venomous Tentacula." Draco answered in a low voice.

"Bring her in Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said opening the double doors to the hospital wing where only two other patients resided. The two boys looked over as Malfoy entered the wing, the curtains were drawn before Harry or Ron could catch a glimpse of who Malfoy was carrying.

"Who do you reckon it is?" Ron asked trying to listen carefully to the words being exchanged between Madam Pomfrey and Malfoy.

"I dunno," Harry said in a low voice so their conversation couldn't be overheard. "Maybe Pansy Parkinson found what Malfoy was up to and hexed her or something." Harry breathed still trying to catch a glimpse, but it was no use. Malfoy left without another word, he didn't even glance back at the mysterious person he had brought in.

* * *

Harry was nudged awake by Ron, the sky was dark outside.

"Psst, Harry." Ron whispered. "Look who it was, who Malfoy brought in earlier." Ron said, looking in the direction at the other end of the wing. Harry sat up in his bed.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously, he couldn't see a thing without his glasses, which he blindly searched for, Ron had obviously got fed up waiting for him, picking up Harry's glasses for him and handing them to him. Soon the hospital wing came into focus after Harry had slipped on his glasses and it soon became clear why Harry would have wanted to be so interested in the patient. Harry got up from his bed, walking briskly over to stand beside Alex's bed, she lay still, her face was pale and she didn't look well at all. Harry outstretched his hand taking lightly hold of Alex's hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the smooth skin of the back of her hand.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked approaching the bed, Harry realised that this was almost exactly the scene that he had constructed in his head only the opposite way around, only he wasn't about to admit his feelings for Alex in front of Ron. "Well the good question is mate, why the bloody hell was Malfoy carrying her in." Ron asked, Harry shook his head, how could he know the answer to that. "Do you reckon he hexed her?" Ron asked further, Harry shrugged.

"I don't know ok Ron!" Harry scowled, he hated that Malfoy was either with her being her friend, or that he had done something to her either way he hated him. "We'll just have to wait and see when she wakes up." Harry finished with a sigh, he really couldn't wait for Alex to wake up, not only to be with her and talk to her but because he wanted to know what Malfoy's role had in all of this.

Alex awoke later that evening, blurry eyed, her throat was extremely sore and she felt weak. Bruises had sprung up around her neck and over the rest of her body from the vines that had entangled her so tightly. She looked around sitting up in her bed, wiping her eyes as everything came into focus, noticing Harry asleep in the chair beside her bed, a white turban still wrapped around his head, she looked around the hospital wing noticing Ron on the far side, as he glanced up noticing him looking at her cheerily.

"Evening," He said merrily giving Alex a wide grin. "Thank God you're awake, it's boring here when Harry's asleep." Alex smiled looking over at Harry snoozing beside her once more. It wasn't long before Harry woke up, giving Alex a drowsy smile, when realising sitting up right immediately and letting go of her hand instantly, blushing.

"How are you?" Harry asked timidly unable to look at Alex in the face. Alex smiled.

"I'm ok I think." She replied hoarsely.

"What happened?" Harry asked looking at her seriously with a look of concern; this was thing he mostly deeply wanted to know.

"Yeah, all we saw was Malfoy bring you in and place you on the bed." Ron said still sitting in his bed across the room. Alex frowned for a moment.

"Malfoy brought me here?" Alex asked bemused, had Draco saved her and not Neville? Was that the disembodied voice that she had heard before blacking out?

Harry and Ron nodded their heads. "All I remember is Neville panicking, he asked me what spell he should use, then everything just went black." Alex recalled, thinking hard, trying to remember as much as she could.

"I doubt that git Malfoy would have saved you." Ron laughed, Alex thought again, maybe he did, she'd have to confront him about it as soon as she was out of the hospital wing. "What were you doing in the green houses anyway?" Ron inquired.

"I was helping Professor Sprout, while I was re-potting Mandrakes, the Venomous Tentacula grabbed me." When Alex told them this Ron's interest soared a huge grin on his face.

"I would have loved to see that." Ron chortled, Harry shot Ron a glare, Ron quickly changed his answer. "I mean terrible to see it happen to you, maybe to Malfoy or one of the other slimy Slytherins." Alex laughed giving him an it's ok smile.

"How many other people here can say they were choked by a Venomous Tentacula and survive." Alex laughed

"Well, we were almost killed by Devil Snare in our first year weren't we Harry?" Ron replied beaming, Alex laughed she couldn't believe they were having this conversation about almost being killed by plants. "Hermione saved us." Ron said looking thoughtfully, Alex smiled Hermione and Ron were now finally friends again.

* * *

The following morning all three Gryffindor's were allowed to leave the hospital wing, the best part about them being, knocked out, poisoned and or strangled was that Ron and Hermione were now friends and the Gryffindor foursome was back together. Hermione even escorted the three them down to breakfast that morning, each of them sat at the Gryffindor table, when Max approached them with Luna Lovegood on his arm.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in her usual dreamy state. "I have something for you, I was going to visit you in the hospital wing but they said you'd already left." Luna told them pulling out a scroll of parchment and handing it to Harry, as Luna turned to leave she paused for a moment "Oh and by the way, Alex, Draco is looking for you, I overheard his asking Madam Pomfrey where you were." Luna informed them, Alex bit her lip. "It sounded important, although he turned rather pink when he spotted us." Luna said with a small smile.

"Oh um, thanks Luna," Alex smiled nervously, did she have to say it in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione? Harry raised his eyebrow exchanging suspicious glances at Ron, Luna soon skipped off without another word.

"I thought you and Malfoy weren't friends?" Harry asked eyeing Alex suspiciously. Alex frowned.

"As far as I'm concerned no." Alex answered quickly staring down at her plate of breakfast. "I haven't been meeting him, you should know that through looking at the Marauders Map constantly." Alex retorted. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"You've been spying on Malfoy with the map?" Hermione hissed wearing at appalled expression on her face. "How come nobody has told me about this, you all knew about this?" Hermione looking from Harry to Alex her face now displaying hurt.

"I just want to know what he's up to." Harry sighed, Alex rolled her eyes were they all going to start fighting again just over Malfoy, he didn't even have to be around to cause an argument.

"I think we should just all stop discussing him." Alex said hoping that Hermione would take her side of this one, she knew Harry however wouldn't.

"Yes, I agree." Hermione replied nodding her head and staring sternly at Harry. "We've heard enough from you about Malfoy and what he's up to." Hermione sniffed.

"Well then maybe you'd like to ask Alex where she keeps disappearing to when she's not on the map and neither is Malfoy." Harry snapped, their voices were beginning to become louder and they were starting to attract attention to themselves most of all stares from the Slytherin table.

"I've been with you the whole time!" Alex hissed coldly lowering her voice so that only Harry and Hermione could hear, "And for your information, I've been going to the room of requirement!" and with that she got up from the table leaving Harry and Hermione. Harry sat there stunned for a moment

"That must be where Malfoy is going too when he disappears." Harry muttered. "And I bet she's going off to see Malfoy right now." Harry murmured bitterly watching as Alex left the Great Hall.

"But Harry, Malfoy is over there, look." Hermione said gesturing towards the Slytherin table, where Malfoy indeed was sitting, alone.

"Then what is she hiding in the room of requirement?" Harry asked, Hermione shrugged, although she had a pretty good idea of what it might be.

"I told her not to play with it." Hermione muttered to herself. Harry turned his head sharply.

"What is it that she's doing, what is she playing with?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione, Hermione froze, she had now been caught.

"Well, like you she has a book, that she reads and it's filled with dark magic." Hermione told Harry, Harry's eyes widened. "And I told her not to play around with the book and its spells because it could be dangerous." Hermione went on. "Just like I told you, that's what I think she's doing." Hermione admitted, Harry sighed, he couldn't be mad at Alex for something he too did that would be hypocritical. Harry watched as Malfoy got up from the Slytherin table exiting the Great Hall swiftly, Harry soon got up planning to follow Malfoy but Hermione stopped him taking hold of his arm.

"Leave it Harry, he's probably just going back to the Slytherin common room." Hermione told him, Harry re-took his seat beside Hermione letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I just want to know what's going on Hermione." Harry breathed, it irritated him, he couldn't understand Alex, Malfoy, Dumbledore or Snape.

**_Ok so I really want to know what you guys think, did you like the chapter? Where have all my reviewers gone! I miss you guys! Lol, but in all seriousness I would like to know what you guys think of my story and maybe any ideas that you have for future chapters or even the story that will follow this, i'd love to know seriously. I seriously check my phone everytime I get an email hoping that it's a review from you guys. I mean even when I get emails it's like Oooo and then oh *sad face* Just a subscriber or comment from YouTube, but even then I should be happy about that right? But i'd much rather hear what you guys have to say to be honest :P. I'm not telling you to review, that would just be rude, I'm just asking, because it's always nice to hear...or rather read feedback._**


	16. Caught By Surpise

**_Hey guys, so I just finished my chapter today woohoo and on time too, i've changed it about five times already, so I hope it's the best it can be. Yesterday I was at a meal for my cousins birthday and no word of a lie the room we were sat in was completely dedicated to Harry Potter! It was amazing and the food was really nice too their slogan was "A bit of magic in every meal." I was like aww thats cheesy but so cool at the same time lol. I have to thank you all so much to getting me to 100 reviews, you guys are absolutely amazing so thank you so much, it means the word to me, there's something about reviews that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside lol so yet again thank you so much._**

Chapter 16 – Caught By Surprise

That Sunday evening Alex and Ron were forcing themselves to complete their 'How to tackle a Dementor' essay for Snape's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson the following morning. Ron let out a groan as he lay on the floor scribbling away with his quill, Alex had just finished hers, it was useful that Harry had taught them the Patronus charm the previous year in their DA meetings so each of them found the task quite easy.

"I think there's something wrong with this quill." Ron announced grumpily, Alex let out a laugh as Ron stared at his essay. "It's one of Fred and George's spell checking quills, I think the spell is wearing off." Ron continued closely examining his feathered quill.

"I think so too." Hermione giggled as she picked up Ron's still unfinished essay, her eyes scanning quickly over it. "Because I'm pretty sure your name isn't Roonil Wazlib and we're not learning how to tackle Dugbogs." Hermione laughed handing Ron back his essay.

"Oh, now I'm going to have to write it all out again." Ron moaned placing his head in his hands. "It took me ages too." Ron went on gloomily, Alex gave Ron a sympathetic pat on the back, but he seemed not to have noticed.

"Don't worry I can fix it." Hermione said quickly taking back Ron's essay, each time she pointed her wand at an incorrect word she changed it to the correct one.

"I absolutely love you Hermione." Ron grinned, Hermione blushed unable to look at Ron after he'd said this, Alex smiled, and she was so glad that they were friends again.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that." Hermione replied in a low voice, she still didn't look at Ron as she said this, continuing to correct all the misspelled words in Ron's essay. Twenty or so minutes later Hermione had finished correcting Ron's essay handing it back to him. "There good as…well good as it can be." Hermione smiled. Ron took it back looking over it quickly.

"Thanks so much Hermione, you're the best." Ron said a grin prominent on his face. "Hey can I burrow your quill for my conclusion?" Ron asked, Hermione handed Ron her quill and he once more began scribbling away at his parchment.

"Where do you think Harry is?" Hermione asked curiously looking around the common room is case she'd missed him by accident. "I haven't seen him nearly all day since breakfast." Hermione said. Alex shrugged, she thought for a moment and then it hit her, what she had said to him that morning.

"He's probably trying to get into the room of requirement to catch Malfoy." Alex answered acting uninterested. Hermione thought for a moment before nodding her head, she wouldn't put it past Harry; he was probably doing exactly that. But right at that thought Harry burst through the portrait hole. "Speak of the devil." Alex laughed, "We were just talking about you." Alex smiled as Harry who took a seat in one of the armchairs, he didn't look pleased at all.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked in a low voice, Harry shot a glare at her and then at Alex, letting out a sigh.

"I couldn't get into the room of requirement." Harry answered bitterly. "I've been trying for ages, thinking of all different things but I just can't do it." Harry went on, the fact clearly troubled him a great deal.

"And what about getting Slughorn's memory?" Hermione inquired inquisitively, she knew that Harry would have forgotten all about it, Harry let out a sigh clapping his hand to his forehead. "So you forgot about it." Hermione said looking sternly at Harry, Harry nodded his head in response. "Harry you should put getting Slughorn's memory above catching Malfoy." Hermione said lightly, she didn't want to anger him more than he already was.

"Alright, I will, I just have to think of a way to get it!" Harry answered thoughtfully, he had absolutely no idea how he could possibly get Slughorn to spill the beans. "Is there any spell or potion I could use?" Harry asked looking at Alex and Hermione hopefully; he then quickly rummaged through his bag pulling out Advanced Potion Making scanning through it hopefully. Hermione shook her head pitying Harry.

"I doubt the Prince has anything that can help you." Hermione said almost triumphantly, Harry ignored her, continuing to scan each page carefully, stopping as he came to something where the Prince had written a spell in the corner 'Scetemsempera' and just above it he had wrote the words 'For enemies'. Harry immediately got the urge to test it out, but he knew Hermione would never allow it, folding the page down to cover the writing so Hermione couldn't see. Harry closed the book sighing. "Harry, Dumbledore wants you to get it yourself, with no spells, bewitchments or potions." Hermione said looking at Harry. "Dumbledore could have easily done any of those things himself, it's up to you to get it from Slughorn without it." Hermione explained, Harry knew this was true letting out another large sigh.

* * *

It was Monday again, Alex's least favourite day of the week, her reason? She had to get used to getting up early again after her two days off at the weekend, Mondays were the worst, she always found it hard to get up on time which this time resulted in her being late for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Alex rushed down the moving staircases; she was almost to the third floor, she just had one more staircase to go when it changed the moment before Alex could get there.

"C'mon! You've got to be kidding me!" Alex sighed throwing her arms up in the air, just her luck she thought to herself, now Snape was going to take more points from Gryffindor as he seemed to do once or twice in every Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Snape would use absolutely any excuse to take points from Gryffindor

. Alex waited patiently for the stairs to come back into line so she could continue you her journey down to Deference Against the Dark Arts. As Alex burst into the classroom, Snape paused at the front of the class where he had been teaching. "Sorry I'm late sir, I got stuck at the stair-" Snape silenced her cutting off her sentence as he interrupted her coldly.

"I don't need to hear excuses Miss. Russo." He spat glaring at her, Alex rolled her eyes, of course he didn't. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape continued as smile curving on the lips of his sallow face. "It seems you and Mr. Potter are in competition, who can lose Gryffindor the most points in my class." Alex took her seat next to Hermione without a word as he spoke, frowning at him, switching her gaze to stare at the back of Harry's head. "I do hope you have all completed your essays on Dementors for me." Snape announced his back to the class as he made his way back to the front of the class, whirling around to face them, leaning on his desk, his cold black empty eyes looking over his class. Then with a swift wave of his wand all the parchments with the essays were levitated floating slowly until they elegantly fell upon Snape's desk.

"I'm going to get a low mark." Harry whispered turning to face Alex as he spoke. "I disagreed with him on how to tackle Dementors." Harry, explained, Hermione glared at Harry signalling for him to turn around but it was too late, Snape had already caught him.

"Mr. Potter do you have a comment to make on the subject you would like to share with us or are you just whispering excuses as to why your essay won't be up to standard." Snape sneered, Harry turned in his seat to face the front where Snape stood.

"No, sir, I don't." Harry replied bitterly, Snape's lips curved into a smile once more before he continued with his lesson. "Can anyone tell me the difference between Ghosts and Inferi?" Snape asked staring around the class, Alex and Hermione exchanged looks, as they watched as Snape's eyes as they fixed on the back of Harry's head. "Mr. Potter obviously has a lot to say about it." Snape announced to the class, Harry turned his head, facing forward once more. "Tell me what the difference between Ghosts and Inferi?" Snape asked narrowing his eyes at Harry. Harry thought for a moment before his answered.

"Well, Ghosts are transparent aren't they?" Harry answered, although Harry was correct Snape seemed to find his answer highly amusing. His lips curved into his usual smile.

"There you go class." Snape said in the same monotone voice as usual. "Mr. Potter has expertly pointed out that ghosts are transparent." Snape sneered. "I'm glad to see that six years of magical education has not been wasted on you, ghosts are transparent." Snape belittled Harry as he always did, Alex exchanged looks with Hermione once again, and why couldn't Snape just admit Harry was right for once? Harry tried to stay calm although he felt he was boiling up inside.

"Yeah, Ghosts are transparent while Inferi are dead bodies, so they'd be solid wouldn't they?" Harry went on trying to redeem himself, although that sort of thing he should have known was impossible around Snape.

"A five year old could have told us as much as that." Snape spat with irritation before he went on to inform the class about the difference between Ghosts and Inferi. "A Ghost I trust you know are imprints of a departed soul left upon this earth." Snape explained "And Inferi is corpse controlled by dark magic, to do a dark wizard's bidding. Although it is not alive, it is merely used as a puppet." Snape finished explaining. "But as Mr. Potter so expertly pointed out, Ghosts are transparent." Snape jeered, Alex let out a loud sigh. Pansy Parkinson let out a snort of laughter at Snape's sarcastic comment

"But technically Harry is right sir." Alex pointed out; everyone turned their heads in shock as Alex spoke. She had interrupted Snape while teaching; nobody ever really had the nerve to do that. "If you came across a Ghost in an alley way, you'd know it was a Ghost because it was transparent, so Harry's information was most useful when it comes to telling them a part." Mentioned Alex, Snape's jaw seemed to tighten at her interruption. "If we came across one we're not gonna say something like, "Excuse me, are you an imprint of a departed soul, or just a corpse out to do a wizards bidding?"' Alex smirked at her sarcasm, there was a laugh from a few of the Gryffindor students that rippled through the class, but everyone else appeared to stay silent. It wasn't long before Snape rounded on Alex swiftly walking up the middle of the class room and looming over her in front of her desk, his cold black eyes level with her warm brown ones.

"That will be another ten points from Gryffindor, Miss. Russo." Snape announced almost proudly to the class, there was an irritable sigh from the Gryffindor's seated around the class room, which meant that was thirty house points already taken in just one lesson; would Harry or Alex push it any further? "I would have expected nothing more sophisticated from you Alexandra Russo." Snape sneered staring deep into Alex's eyes as if searching her soul, Alex cringed at the use of her full name, she had always hated it when someone used her full name. "Someone as ignorant or as arrogant as you who can't see beyond the end of their own nose." Snape smirked as he stood up straight; Alex opened her mouth to say something in retaliation.

"No!" Hermione whispered furiously, nudging Alex hard in the ribs to stop her. "There's no point, you'll either end up in detention or have more points taken, so just leave it!" Hermione hissed staring sternly at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes, she supposed Hermione was right, but it wasn't fair, Snape always seemed to have the upper hand, and what did he mean by she couldn't see past the end of her nose? Alex thought furiously.

"Turn to page two-hundred and thirteen." Snape said walking back up towards the front of the class. "Read the first two paragraphs about the Cruciatus Curse…" Alex violently tore through the pages of her book, in her fury to what Snape had said she couldn't concentrate on finding the page she needed to. The bell soon sounded signaling the end of class.

"Finally." Ron sighed as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex exited the classroom, discussing how unfair Snape was, although it was nothing new Snape was always that way.

"What did Snape mean by 'I can't see past the end of my nose'?" Alex asked irritated, Hermione gave Alex a sympathetic smile before answering.

"It means you think more of yourself and what affects you more than anything else, that you're unable to see what is most important around you." Hermione answered, Hermione wasn't sure if she would argue with Snape on that note, she did think that Alex sometimes couldn't see the more important things around her rendering her unable to solve her problems through rational actions. "You can be irrational sometimes." Hermione admitted softly hoping that Alex wouldn't take offence, Alex thought for a moment, Hermione stared at Alex trying to read her expression, to Hermione's relief Alex seemed to accept her judgment and didn't say anything else on the matter. Ron and Harry left the two girls exiting the congregated corridor into the boys bathroom, while Alex and Hermione went down to the Great Hall. Alex took her seat staring over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was sat surrounded by a few of his Slytherin peers, sat beside him Pansy Parkinson glanced over watching Alex staring at them.

"What are you lookin' at?" Pansy barked giving Alex a look of pure loathing, Alex broke eye contact looking down at the table, she braced herself getting up from the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me." Alex murmured to Hermione as she left, striding confidently towards the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting, appearing behind him, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She cleared her throat making her presence known. Each of their heads turned to where Alex was standing.

"What do you want Russo?" Pansy sneered, "You're not welcome here." She went on, Alex narrowed her eyes looking at Pansy, she wasn't sure if she was trying to intimidate her or not. Alex let out a sigh examining her nails casually.

"You know what? I really don't care so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Alex replied in a bored and uninterested tone, Draco stared up at her bewildered. "I need to speak to Draco." Alex answered, the rest of the Slytherin table burst into laughter, only Malfoy seemed to keep a straight face.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Pansy scorned with a half laugh, Alex looked down at Draco then immediately back to Pansy, she knew that they had a thing together at one point but she wasn't sure if they were still together.

"Do you have to answer for him?" Alex retorted coldly. "Is there something wrong with his own voice?" Alex smirked, Pansy narrowed her eyes at Alex once more before turning to Draco expecting him to give an answer. Without one word Draco raised himself from his seat, the Slytherin's surrounding him looked as if they had been slapped in the face, their faces expressing completely and utter shock. "There's no need to give me that look Pansy." Alex laughed. "Oh cheer up will you, you've got a face like a slapped ass, don't worry I'm not taking your precious Dracky-Wakey away from you." Alex mocked giving Pansy a pouting face. At this Pansy drew out her wand pointing it threateningly at Alex's still bruised throat. Alex searched furiously through her robe pockets still maintaining eye contact with Pansy, but she couldn't find her wand, she would be unable to defend herself if Pansy were to attack her. She remembered that she has dropped her wand in the Herbology Green house and was unable to pick it up.

"Pansy put the wand down." Draco spoke softly, but Pansy seemed to ignore him, her wand still pointing at Alex's throat.

"What hex shall it be Russo?" Pansy asked triumphantly, Alex gulped, she wasn't sure is Pansy would ever had the nerve to do it. "What about the knee-reversal hex, does that sound good?" There was a laugh from the other Slytherin's who nodded enthusiastically and egging Pansy on. "What about the instant scalping hex? I wonder what you'd look like with no hair." Pansy sneered.

"Pansy…" Draco warned through gritted teeth, raising his own wand. "Don't do anything stupid." Draco went on.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid Pansy." Alex spoke confidently, in fact more confident than she felt. "You seem to be all talk and no action to me." Alex smirked, Pansy thrust her wand sharply into Alex's throat causing her to wince.

"Don't provoke me, because I will do it you know." Pansy growled menacingly, Draco took slowly hold of Pansy's arm lowering it slightly, while looking deep into her eyes.

"She's not worth the trouble." Draco told her, shooting a glare at Alex as he spoke. "Leave her to me." Draco said charismatically, Pansy seemed to have melted in his hands, nodding her head, her eyes still gazing deeply into his. "I'll be back in a minute." Draco told her. He turned gesturing for Alex to walk, they walked out of the Great Hall neither of them saying a word to one another until they reached a deserted corridor. "What do you want?" Draco snapped rounding on Alex suddenly, pushing her aggressively against the cold stone wall, his arms either side of her body making it impossible for her to escape. Alex stared into Draco's stone gray eyes for a moment.

"You saved me." Alex replied softly in a sweet voice, Draco's hard gaze became soft this time he was unable to make eye contact looking at the floor. "Why did you save me?" Alex asked, Draco shook his head, still unable to look at Alex.

"Because…." Draco started, his pale cheeks had flushed a light pink, "Because that's what friends do." Draco said turning his whole body away from Alex so that she was unable to see his face. "But you know what, that's the second time I've saved you now, Pansy, she could have-"

"Could have what?" Alex interrupted, "Hexed me? Jinxed me? Cursed me?" Alex asked with a small laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Draco spat, glaring at Alex. "You really have no idea do you?" Draco asked coldly, the smile on Alex's face vanished and she frowned watching as Draco paced back and forth in front of her. "You and I…we can't be seen together, your, you're the enemy." Draco told her running his fingers lightly through his bleach blonde hair. "This is yours," Draco said thrusting at Alex her sleek black wand and clearing his throat "I will not save you again." Draco said shakily, Alex nodded, "I have to go, before anyone sees us together." Draco said walking away but Alex caught his shoulder.

"Why were you at the green houses?" Alex inquired, "Were you following me or something?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow. Draco shook his head vigorously.

"Slughorn has had me acting as if personal slave." Draco spat. "For some reason he doesn't want to be around Saint. Potter, I was forced to get some _Abyssinian Shrivelfig_ I simply heard swearing, I knew someone was in trouble, if it was anyone else I would have laughed, but then I…I found out it was you." Draco answered reluctantly before turning and walking away briskly without glancing back at Alex once. Alex at that point had a feeling of abandonment, she walked back to the Great Hall in a sort of daze, had Draco meant something more? She looked over at the Slytherin table but Draco was nowhere to be seen, she re-took her seat at the Gryffindor table where Ron and Harry were now sitting.

"Moaning Myrtle says there's a boy that cries in the bathroom and talks to her." Ron announced cheerfully as Alex took her seat. "Me and Harry were going to look at the map to see who it is, because she wouldn't tell us." Ron informed her, Alex nodded her head, she wasn't sure why that information would be at all useful to her, she remained silent for most of their meal.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Hermione asked Alex leaning toward her across the table, hoping that Harry wouldn't hear her, but to Hermione and Alex's misfortunate he had and this meant things would become heated and awkward between them.

"You were with Malfoy again?" Harry asked hotly, he seemed to be boiling up at even the thought of Alex and Malfoy together, the thought quite frankly sickened him. "I thought you two weren't friends?" Harry went on, he tried to keep a calm composure, he wouldn't want attract attention to himself or drive Alex away through his anger.

"We're not friends, I told you that." Alex answered quickly, her palms were beginning to sweat, why did she seem to be always on the spot when it came to Malfoy? "He, just…well he had my wand and he gave it back to me." Alex answered honestly unable to took at her friends.

"Why did he have your wand?" Harry asked with a look of great concern on his face. "Have you used any spells, he might have done something to it." Harry said holding out his hand, he wanted to see the wand, maybe examine it, just in case, he didn't want Alex in anyway getting hurt. Alex rolled her eyes, reaching deep down into her robe pocket, pulling out her wand and handing it to him.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Alex told him but Harry didn't seem convinced, what about if Malfoy had done something to it?

"Harry, I think you're over re-acting." Hermione told him lightly, giving Alex a quick glance as she spoke, Alex shrugged, she knew or at least she thought she knew that there was nothing wrong with her wand. "I'm not sure it's even possible to tamper with a wand, they're very powerful magical objects." Hermione said, but Harry seemed to ignore her, thinking of a spell her could use.

"Lumos." Harry said, the tip of Alex's wand lighting up just as a normal wand would have done, for some reason Harry looked disappointed, nothing bad had happened, the wand was fine.

"See." Alex said giving Harry an I told you so look, Harry thrust her wand back into her outstretched hand, he seemed to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

The following weekend, Ron joined Hermione and the rest of the sixth-years who would turn seventeen in time to take the test in a fortnight. During this time Harry planned to use this time to attempt to yet again enter into the Room of Requirement.

"You'd do better to go straight to Slughorns office and try to get the memory from him," Hermione nagged as usual, this conversation happened on a daily basis.

"I've been trying!" Harry replied crossly, which was perfectly true he had hung around after potions lessons but Slughorn always left the room too quickly for Harry to corner him. Once out of sight of the Entrance Hall, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak from his bag. Harry scanned the map Alex was sat in the girl dormitory in Gryffindor tower but Harry also noticed that there alone of the seventh-floor corridor was Gregory Goyle. Harry sprinted up the stairs, slowing down when he had reached the corner into the corridor, when he began to creep, very slowly, towards the very same little girl, clutching her heavy brass scales. Harry waited until he was right behind her before bending very low and whispering, "Hello…you're very pretty, aren't you?" Goyle let out a high-pitched scream of horror throwing the scales to the ground and running out of sight. Half and hour later having tried many variations trying to get into the room to see what Malfoy was up to, but the wall was still doorless as ever. Harry felt a surge of frustration losing his patience completely, Harry ran at the wall and kicked it. "OUCH!" he thought he might of broken his toe as he clutched it and hopped on one foot the Invisibility Cloak slipped off him.

"Harry?" He spun around, one-legged and fell to the ground in a heap, there to his utter embarrassment standing above him was Alex.

"What are you doing here? Harry asked, scrambling to his feet again, why did she always find his in these awkward situations?

"I was going to go into the Room of Requirement obviously," Alex replied with a laugh.

"Oh, maybe you can help me get in?" Harry asked hopefully, the smile on Alex's face faded instantly shaking her head.

"If Malfoy is in there I can't get in." Alex shrugged knowing that was a total lie.

"Why not? You know what he wants to see," Harry replied disappointed.

"No I don't, he changed it…since well you gave me away." Alex continued lying what about if he asked her to prove it?

"Can you at least try?" Harry pleaded, Alex shrugged she didn't want to act suspicious by refusing. Alex closed her eyes thinking hard of the complete opposite thing to ensure the door would not appear.

"Is there a door?" Alex asked her eyes still tightly closed.

"No," Harry replied bitterly standing beside Alex. Harry requested that Alex try helping him to which she reluctantly obliged still each and every time thinking of the wrong sort of room, she couldn't risk exposing Malfoy, they had been trying for hours until Alex began complaining that she was hungry.

"Can we just go down to lunch?" Alex moaned clutching her stomach as is growled. "Ron and Hermione should be down there," Alex continued, Harry sighed perhaps it was time to give up heading down to the Great Hall with Alex. They found Ron and Hermione already half-way through an early lunch.

"I did it – well sort of…" Ron announced proudly as Alex and Harry approached them. Alex stifled a laughed when she looked at Ron, he seemed to be missing half of his eyebrow but he didn't seem to care, he was all too happy about being able to apparate for the first time in his life.

"Good one," Harry replied beaming at Ron, he was happy for him, but felt a slight hint of jealously towards him for being old enough to take the test, he had successfully apparated a few times.

"How did Hermione do?" Alex asked turning to Hermione as she spoke.

"Oh, she was perfect, obviously." Ron replied proudly before Hermione could answer.

"And what have you two been doing?" Hermione asked her cheeks still burning red to what Ron had said, quite obviously flattered. "Has Harry been at the Room of Requirement all this time?" Hermione continued looking at Alex who let out a laugh nodding her head.

"Yes, he has…he's had me trying to help him too." Alex replied rolling her eyes, at this Hermione gave Harry a stern look shaking her head.

"Honestly Harry you need to try getting that memory, Dumbledore wants you to get it, it's what should be your highest priority,"

"I know," Harry sighed.

**_So I hope you guys like this chapter, next will be the Sectemsempera chapter, which i'm aware a few people have been desperately waiting for, i'm sorry for making you wait this long for it, i'm not sure yet if by the end there will be any couples in this story not between Alex/Harry or Alex/Draco anyway, but i'm not sure, I can't decided so, so far i've just decided not to write anything about relationships for Alex maybe there will be something in the next story that will follow this, but who really knows, not even I do yet. So please send me a review, tell me what you think by all means :) Thank you again to those who got me to 100 reviews, I deeply appriciate them._**


	17. Wounded

_**Hey you guys, posting early yet again as i've finished the chapter this one is longer than expected because I did promise Sectumsempera and I didn't realise how far I really was from that, but I managed to cram it all in for you in this one chapter. So please forgive me for my miscalculation. My dog ran away today, she's been doing that a lot recently going to investigate thing's a alot...but I did find her don't worry! It's all good :) and have you guys listened to Who Says yet? I absolutely adore the song! Also i've started making my trailer for my next story which is exciting! So anyway please enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 17 – Wounded

"For the last time Harry." Hermione sighed as the four friends sat in a shady corner at lunch. "Just forget about Malfoy." Hermione told Harry firmly, that's all Harry seemed to care about when, what he should have been focusing on was retrieving Slughorn's memory as Hermione had kept nagging at him for the past few weeks. It seemed that the patches of blue sky and the sun finally making it well anticipated appearance would not be lifting the spirits of Harry or Alex both deeply troubled by their own thoughts, both of which were about Malfoy, while Hermione and Ron sat reading through a Ministry of Magic leaflet_ "Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them"_ This leaflet seemed to dampen Ron's mood, he was already nervous about that apparition test that they would be taking later that very afternoon, he had only successfully apparated once.

"Hide me!" Ron muttered trying to duck down behind Hermione as a girl approached them bounding around the corner.

"It's not Lavender." Hermione said wearily, Ron seemed to repeat this action every time a girl would approach, each time ducking behind one of his friends to hide himself from who he thought might be Lavender.

"Oh, good." Ron said relaxing, emerging from behind Hermione once again, the girl stopped beside Harry handing him a small scroll of parchment, Harry's heart sank, it was going to be a lesson from Dumbledore, once the girl was out of earshot Harry beckoned his friends into listen.

"Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having anymore lessons until I got the memory!" Harry muttered unrolling the scroll of parchment carefully but Harry found I was not what he thought, the letter did not contain Dumbledore's usual long narrow, green slanting hand writing instead it was an untidy scrawl. Harry decided to read aloud as it was actually a message to all of them.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex_

_ Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione and Alex, I know you'd have both liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for a burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it around dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you lot aren't supposed to be out late, but you can use the Cloak. Wouldn't ask but I can't face it alone. _

_Hagrid._

"He's mental!" Ron said furiously shaking his head looking at each of his friends. "If you ask me I'm glad that thing is dead, it told it's mates to help themselves to me and Harry!" Ron went on frantically. "Now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over it's horrible eight legged hairy body…no chance!" Ron added abruptly folding his arms. "I'm not going, the further I am away from that thing the better!" Alex laughed she didn't really like the idea of going to a burial of a giant spider, Alex herself wasn't a fan of them.

"I'm with Ron!" Alex announced holding up her arm, Ron gave her a grateful smile, Hermione on the other hand looked rather worried shooting Harry a concerned look.

"He's asking us to leave the castle at night, Hagrid should know that security is a millions times tighter than it used to be." Hermione said ponderously. "Imagine how much trouble we'd be in if we were to get caught."

"But we've done it so many times before!" Harry protested, he was appalled that his friends weren't willing of going to comfort Hagrid in a time of grieving.

"Yes, but for something like this?" Hermione said. "We've risked a lot before to help Hagrid, Aragog is already dead, it would be different if it was a question of saving him -" Alex and Ron both gave Hermione and Harry a look of complete and utter disgust.

"I'd want to go even less if it was saving him." Ron replied firmly. "You didn't meet him Hermione. Believe me being dead is a great improvement." All three of the friends looked at Harry as if expecting an answer. Harry looked down at the parchment and the untidy, blotchy writing, there had clearly been quite a few tears shed from Hagrid writing this letter to them and Harry would feel bad through not going.

"Harry you can't be thinking of going." Hermione whined knowing the amount of trouble he could get into for such a thing. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for." Harry just gave a sigh in response.

"All in favor of staying at the castle tonight." Alex said cheerily raising her hand, Hermione and Ron both instantly raising their hands after Alex, all three looked at Harry who thought for a moment.

"I suppose." Harry said thoughtfully, his friends still looking at him eagerly for an answer. "Hagrid will have to bury Aragog without us." Harry finished finally, raising his hand reluctantly; Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, potions will be pretty much empty this afternoon, with us off doing our apparition test an all, maybe you can try and soften Slughorn up then." Hermione suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeah, all you need is a bit of luck." Alex beamed, Alex's beam then faded for a moment before re-appearing again. "All you need is a bit of luck!" Alex repeated with a giggle, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at Alex as if she were crazy. "You have Felix!" Alex explained finally.

"That's it!" Hermione gushed with excitement. "Why didn't I think of that before? It was so completely obvious!" Hermione said looking stunned. "How very stupid of me!" Hermione continued beginning to blush.

"Yes, and we call you the smart one Hermione." Ron teased, Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ron.

"Well I was kind of saving it…for something else." Harry said.

"What on earth is more important than the memory?" Hermione asked, Harry didn't answer because he knew what Hermione would say about that sort of thing, but Alex on the other hand had a very good idea as to what Harry wanted to use it for. "That's settled then take some Felix an try an get Slughorn's memory by the end of today." Hermione said briskly getting to her feet. "Destination…determination…deliberation." Hermione murmured gracefully performing a pirouette .

"Shut up." Ron begged her gloomily. "I feel sick enough of – hide me!" Ron said ducking once more behind Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"It's not Lavender." Hermione sighed impatiently, Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder checking the coast was clear for himself, once more relaxing noticing the two girls walking gloomily through the courtyard.

"They don't look too happy." Ron muttered.

"Of course they wouldn't their brother was just attacked by a werewolf." Hermione informed them, at those words Alex's body stiffened; clenching her fists at the word werewolf only one person came to her in her mind, Greyback, Fenrir Greyback. "He was only five years old, he was sent to St. Mongo's but they couldn't save him." Hermione went on morosely. Alex could feel the tears in her eyes beginning to well up blinking furiously to make them go away.

"But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?" Harry asked naively.

"They sometimes kill." Ron said, he had gone awfully pale at this point and Alex was beginning to quiver, her anger and sadness building by the second, the over flow of emotion made her feel as if she was about to explode, she wanted to scream at her friends telling them to shut up and stop talking about it.

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"Fenrir Greyback." Hermione said, she had just confirmed Alex's up most fears.

"I knew it!" Harry said hotly. "The maniac that goes around attacking kids, Lupin told me about him." Harry said angrily. Alex couldn't take it anymore getting up from her seat pushing roughly past Harry and Ron without saying anything. The trio watched Alex as she walked away wiping the streaming tears from her face. "What's wrong with Alex?" Harry asked confused. Hermione looked at Harry bleakly.

"Mason was killed by Fenrir Greyback, didn't she tell you?" Hermione asked, Harry shook his head, but he had heard about it. "I completely forgot about it, she must be so upset, I feel terrible." Hermione said gravely looking in the direction that Alex had exited, she felt so dreadful for forgetting about Alex's loss and how she felt about the subject. The bell rang and students began wandering into the castle for their classes "Harry you'll have to comfort her in potions." Hermione told him, Harry nodded in response although he wasn't all to sure about how he was going to do that. "Ron we have to go." Hermione said softly, both looked terrified. "And Harry you will try and get Slughorn's memory won't you?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded his head once more smiling at his friends.

"You'll both do great." Harry assured, but this didn't seem to help Ron who still looked as if he was going to be sick over his own shoes. Harry headed off to the castle heading straight for the dungeons; there were only three of them in potions that afternoon, Harry, Alex and Draco Malfoy. They were all forced to sit on one table working together, both to Harry and Draco's despair both shooting long death stares at each other, Alex was forced to sit between them.

"All too young to Apparate?" Slughorn asked, each of them nodded their heads without saying anything. "Not turned seventeen yet then?" Slughorn asked, all three shook their head in unison. "Ah well, in that case then, as we're so few, we'll do something fun today." Slughorn beamed cheerily looking over his tiny class of three. Harry tried to act enthusiastic.

"That sounds good sir!" Harry said beaming, he was trying to get on Slughorn's good side, Alex and Draco however did not even crack a smile, both wearing the same cold stone expression.

"What do you mean, something 'amusing'?" Draco asked irritably.

"Oh, why not surprise me?" Slughorn replied acquiescently. Draco pulled out his smart copy of Advance Potion Making, flipping through the pages with a sulky expression, it was clear to Harry that Draco thought that the class was an utter waste of time. Harry looked over his copy of Advanced Potion Making, he could have sworn that Draco looked paler, if that were even possible and thinner, there was no essence of the smugness he had, had on the Hogwarts Express, not his usual swagger, Harry came to the conclusion, whatever Voldemort wanted Draco to do, wasn't going to plan.

"How much room do you need Malfoy!" Alex burst suddenly, catching both Slughorn and Harry by surprise. "You keep nudging me with your elbow!" Alex went on heatedly, Harry stared as Alex nudged Draco hard in the ribs giving him a cold death stare.

"If you weren't standing in my work space maybe I wouldn't!" Malfoy retorted coldly, Alex let out a laugh.

"Pssh! Your work space?" Alex laughed. Slughorn walked over trying desperately to split the pair of them to stop them from squabbling.

"Now, now Miss. Russo lets keep that fiery temper of yours on a low." Slughorn said courteously, Alex continued glaring at Malfoy for a moment before turning back to her potion. Harry watched carefully the interactions between Alex and Draco as they began to speak again; each tried desperately to make it look casual each time trying to give each other a look of complete loathing. Harry had decided to brew Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Harry decided on this because he thought it might put his potions master in a good mood if Harry was able to persuade him to taste some in so doing maybe he would be able to retrieve Slughorn's memory. Alex on the other hand had decided on brew the Noxious potion. "Feeling unpleasant are we Miss. Russo?" Slughorn asked looking into Alex's cauldron which was emitting vast amounts green smoky clouds. Alex simply nodded her head focusing hard on the potion. Slughorn made a face at Harry who shrugged in response. Slughorn walked around Alex and Draco making his way towards Harry, peering into his cauldron, where it was a bright sunshine yellow. "Euphoria, I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmmm... you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking... I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my boy..." Alex scowled, it didn't matter if she had brewed the most perfect potion Harry would still be Slughorn's favorite even if he wanted to avoid him, it was so typical.

"See, even you hate him too." Malfoy murmured in a low voice so only Alex could hear, Alex didn't look at him as she clenched her fists watching as Harry and Slughorn discussed his potion, she hadn't even notice that she was holding her knife so tight.

"I do but I don't." Alex answered irritably. "It's complicated." Alex explained with a sigh. A sharp pain stopped Alex brining her to realization of what she was actually doing. Draco when noticing the blood instantly seized her hand examining it carefully.

"Ouch." Alex muttered pulling her hand away from Draco's grasp, as Draco began trying to wrap Alex's hand tightly but also with such care with some cloth.

"Don't be such a baby." he muttered focusing on wrapping the bandage around her smooth hand. "There, that should be ok." Draco said letting go of her hand, Alex smiled thanking him, immediately making Draco blush. Harry glared at the two of them as both were smiling.

"What's going on over here?" Slughorn appeared behind them, the smiles faded from their faces noticing Harry staring at them bewildered. "Friends again I take it." Slughorn beamed, Alex and Malfoy exchanged looks neither of them wanted to answer. "Then perhaps little cupid is fluttering about somewhere?" Slughorn chuckled, Harry shot a glare at Malfoy when Slughorn said this, and how could Malfoy of all people, the most horrible slimy, miserable person Harry knew, could get along or maybe even take someone as beautiful as Alex away from him. "Oh dear Miss. Russo, have we had an accident?" Slughorn asked noticing Alex hand wrapped up in an already bloody bandage. Alex nodded her head. "Perhaps you should go up and see Madam Pomfrey." Slughorn suggested lightly with a small smile.

"No, really I'm fine." Alex responded continuing to work on her potion. Slughorn let out a chuckle at this.

"By all means solider on Miss. Russo, but after class do please go and have it checked out at the hospital wing." Slughorn advised clapping Alex lightly on the back, Alex nodded her head in response.

By the end of the class Alex and Draco were still disappointed, Alex still hoping to outshine Harry but she knew very well that, that was impossible while Harry had the Half Blood Prince to help him, both of them packed away early, Malfoy wearing a sour face, both leaving immediately as the bell rang. Draco and Alex walked swiftly up to the hospital wing hoping that nobody, especially Harry would see them together.

* * *

"Did you pass?" Alex asked cheerfully as she approached the Gryffindor table her hand was as good as new thanks to Madam Pomfrey. Harry was already sitting there with Hermione and Ron. Ron looked at her grumpily. "I'll take that as a no then." Alex said softly taking a seat next to Harry, her gaze shifting to Hermione. "What about you Hermione?" Alex asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ron said miserably. "She was perfect! I was expecting Twycross to pop the question at any moment!" Ron laughed, Hermione blushed at Ron's admirable words, Alex congratulated her and telling Ron that he'd do better next time. Alex then turned in her seat so that she was facing Harry looking at him expectantly.

"So did you manage to get the memory?" Alex asked looking Harry up and down, Harry shook his head and Hermione answered before Harry could say anything for himself.

"No he didn't, he said that Slughorn left before he could get the chance." Hermione answered still staring sternly at Harry. "Weren't you supposed to be making sure that he got it?" Hermione said shifting her gaze to Alex. Alex laughed at Hermione, she wasn't aware that she was supposed to be making sure of it.

"She left too quick with Malfoy to check that I managed to get it." Harry answered bitterly, Ron dropped his fork, his mouth open when he heard Harry speak those words, he was in shock from what he has just heard.

"You were with Malfoy?" Ron asked aghast, his mouth still full.

"Don't speak with you mouth full Ronald!" Hermione snapped, Ron instantly closed him mouth beginning to chew on his mouthful of food.

"I wasn't with Malfoy!" Alex lied. "We just left the room at the same time, Slughorn told me to go the hospital wing so I did." Alex answered candidly, Hermione and Ron accepted Alex's story, Harry however was not so easy to convince.

"Well you seemed pretty good pals in potions." Harry said fiercely, Alex narrowed her eyes at Harry, why should Harry care who she was friends with?

"So being friends with you has it's rules and regulations does it?" Alex asked crisply, Harry opened his mouth to say something but Alex continued before he could say anything. "I can be friends with whoever I want! I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't talk to or be friends with thank you very much!" Alex snapped turning away from Harry in her anger.

* * *

The four friends sat in the Gryffindor common room, Alex and Harry hadn't spoken since their dispute over Malfoy.

"Here goes." Harry sighed opening the tiny bottle of Felix and taking a measured gulp, Hermione, Ron and Alex stared at Harry for a moment waiting and watching to see his expression.

"What does it feel like?" Hermione asked curiously her eyes fixed on Harry, a smile growing on his face getting to his feet.

"Excellent, really excellent, right I'm off down to Hagrid's," Harry said turning to walk out of the portrait hole.

"Wait what?" Alex asked aghast. Hermione got to her feet taking hold of Harry's arm.

"No, Harry – You're got to see Slughorn remember?" Hermione said sternly.

"No, I'm going to Hagrid's" Harry replied confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going." Harry replied with a shrug.

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron asked looking stunned.

"Yeah," Harry replied pulling his Invisibility cloak from his bag. "Trust me I know this is the right thing…well Felix does." He pulled the cloak over his head and set off down the stairs. Ron and Hermione hurried along behind him, Harry slid through the open door past Lavender Brown who looked furious. Alex stayed in the dormitory for a moment when she heard Lavender's angry voice.

"What were you doing up there with her!" Lavender shrieked staring right where Harry had just been, Alex emerged just behind the two covering her mouth so not to laugh. She must admit, Hermione and Ron leaving the boy's dormitories together must have looked quite suspicious. Ron began to stutter not knowing how to give and explanation as to why he was up there 'alone' with Hermione.

"Lav-Lav, we, we, weren't doing anything I swear." Ron stuttered, Hermione seemed all too happy that Lavender had caught them together; Lavender was not convinced by Ron's words bursting into tears in front of him.

"Oh, it's my fault!" Lavender sobbed, tears steaming down her face. "I've been neglecting you too much, I haven't spent enough time with you, so we're growing a part." Lavender continued to sob shaking violently in front of them, each time she wiped the streaming tears from here eyes more would come allowing his black mascara to smudge around her eyes.

"No Lav-Lav, it's not you…-" Ron began but he was cut off by an ever bigger wail from Lavender.

"Oh the it's not you it's me speech, I never thought it would come to this." Lavender blubbered, Ron opened his mouth planning to say something but closed it again realizing that there was nothing he could say. It wasn't long before Lavender got a hold of herself, her devastation turning in anger and pure loathing for Hermione. "It's your fault!" Lavender growled her eye's narrowing as they fixed on Hermione. "You took my precious Won-Won away from me." Her eyes were transfixed as she spoke, Hermione gulped was Lavender going to attack her, would Ron protect her if she did? Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the hand to collide with her face, but it didn't come, she heard the sound of the hand slap hard against something, she opened her eyes to find Ron leaning away clutching his cheek.

"Ouch!" Ron bellowed, removing his hand from his cheek to reveal a rather heated glowing red, perfectly shaped hand mark on the side of his freckled face. "Why did you do that?" Ron winced rubbing his cheek bone and straightening himself to face Lavender.

"You're, you're cheating on me with her!" Lavender, bellowed, Ron looked awfully confused while Hermione was finding it a task to stop herself from laughing uncontrollably. "She's not even pretty." Lavender spat glaring at Hermione who instantly stopped laughing, Alex felt it was about time that she intervened.

"Now, now boys and girls let play nicely." Alex said aloud brushing lightly through Hermione and Ron to come face to face with Lavender. "I know that I'm not typically the peace maker of the group." Alex began looking at each one of the people surrounding her. "But I believe I can help you guys." Alex announced proudly, Hermione shook her head at Alex trying to get her to stop talking. "Lavender, Ron never cheated on you with Hermione, they're just friends." Alex explained, Lavender's eye's widened at Alex's words. "However, he is becoming bored of your relationship and wishes to spend more time with his friends." Alex explained, Lavender stared at all three of the friends for a moment before pushing violently past them in a stream of tears up to the girls dormitory.

"Wow…" Ron breathed finally relaxing. "I'm so glad that I didn't have to be the one to break up with her." Ron said gladly. "Imagine how much hassle and distress that could have caused….for me!"

* * *

The following morning the four friends were sat in Charms class, none of them had spoken to Harry the night before because he had come back so late that the rest of them were snuggled up their beds.

"Harry you look absolutely exhausted." Alex told him as they took their seats in Charms. Harry didn't seem to care he was in a much too good of a mood to care about how tired he felt. "Have you still got Felix in your system or something?" Alex asked with a laugh, Harry shook his head, telling them everything that had happened the following evening and how he has successfully wheedled the memory out of Slughorn. Harry also told them about the memory and what it contained telling them about Horcruxes, what they were and that Voldemort was using them, how Dumbledore was going to allow Harry to accompany him to help destroy the next one.

"Wow." Ron breathed awe struck by everything Harry had just told him. "You're actually going to go with Dumbledore…and try and destroy….wow."

"Ron, you're making it snow." Hermione pointed out, taking Ron's wand away, Ron looked up at the ceiling where large snowflakes were indeed falling, Harry had noticed that Lavender Brown was glaring at Hermione from across the table.

"Oh yeah…sorry." Ron said staring at each of his shoulders and brushing them off. "Looks like we've all got a horrible dandruff problem now." Ron laughed brushing some fake snow off Hermione's shoulder, at this they heard a loud sob, Lavender had just burst into tears. Ron looked quite guilty turning to Harry. "We split up last night." Ron told him, "When she saw me and Hermione coming out of the dormitory last night, obviously she couldn't see you." Ron explained, Harry nodded his head.

"Ah, well you don't mind that it's over do you? You've been complaining about her for weeks." Harry told him with a laugh.

"No." Ron admitted shaking his head. "It was awkward while she was yelling but at least I didn't have to break up with her." Ron said with a sigh of relief.

"Coward." Hermione said simply but she looked highly amused and completely content about Ron and Lavender's break up.

"Flitwick," Alex warned, the four friends pretending to try and turn their vinegar into wine, although Hermione was the only one to have successfully completed to task, her flask was full with a deep crimson liquid, while Alex, Ron and Harry's all still remained a murky brown.

"Now, now, lets have a little less chat and a little more action." Flitwick squeaked as he came bobbing towards them, he was referring to the three that still unsuccessfully completed the charm. Together all three raised their wands, Ron's immediately exploded while Harry's turned into ice and Alex's turned a deep shade of green. Alex wrinkled her nose at it, it was better than Harry and Ron's at least. Their charms professor emerged from under the table pulling shards of glass from his little hat.

"Homework…practice." Flitwick said simply, bobbing away quickly.

There was a joint free period after charms, they sat in the Gryffindor common room, Katie Bell had return from St. Mongo's, Alex did her best to avoid Katie seeing her again made the guilt build right up inside of her. After Katie had left in a rush the four friends sat down together thinking hard for a few moments.

"It could have been Crabbe or Goyle, you know Polyjuice Potion stock here has gone missing." Harry muttered, Alex decided she wasn't going to get involved in the discussion. "I think I'm going to take some more Felix, to see if I can get into the Room of Requirement." Harry told them hopefully but Hermione shook her head.

"That will be a waste of potion, luck can't make it past powerful enchantments." Hermione told him gravely.

"What about if we brewed some." Ron piped up, "It could be useful to have a stock." Harry instantly pulled out Advanced Potion Making, they read through all the instructions but let out a deep sigh. "Typical." Ron muttered bitterly. "Six months to make and let it stew." Ron folded his arms, obviously disappointed. Harry's eyes scanned across the page, noticing the spell he had hidden from Hermione _Sectumsempera_.

* * *

Over the next week or so there was a great deal of anticipation in the air for the match of Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor, if Gryffindor won by over three hundred points, they would win the Qudditich cup, if they were to lose they would come second to Ravenclaw. Harry's mind seemed to wander between nerves about the match and Malfoy, he was still constantly checking the Marauders Map, he was walking down to dinner alone, Ron had gone to throw up in a near by bathroom, his nerves were getting to him about the match was to be in a few days and Hermione had gone to see Professor Vector about what she thought may have been mistakes in her Arithmancy essay. Harry looked on the map checking for Alex and Malfoy, Alex had just left the Gryffindor common room while Malfoy, Harry noticed was just on the floor below in the boys bathroom, accompanied by none other than Moaning Myrtle. He ran down the staircases arriving outside the bathroom and pressing his ear against the door. Alex had seen Harry following him as he had sprinted down the staircase, knowing to keep distance incase he had seen her. She watched as Harry opened the door slightly peering in and listening to whom ever was in there. Alex listened carefully straining to hear.

"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat." Alex muttered, the ear of a bat formed on her ear and she listened, able to hear the voice of Draco Malfoy, and he appeared to be crying.

"No one can help me…" Alex heard him choke. "I can't do it…I can't…it won't work and unless I do it soon…he says…he says he's going to kill me." Alex gulped, he was talking about Voldemort, she knew she had to do something as soon as Harry had entered the bathroom hearing a smash. Alex sprinted down to dinner running all the way up the teachers table stopping breathlessly in front of Snape.

"There's a fight." Alex gasped trying desperately to gulp down air as much as she could. "In the boy's bathroom…on the sixth floor." Alex told him, Snape immediately got up walking briskly towards the sixth floor his cloak billowing behind him, Alex jogged behind him trying to keep up. Alex followed Snape into the bathroom seeing Harry kneeling beside Malfoy who was laying and shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood, Alex gasped clasping her hand across her own mouth, Draco looked as if he had been sliced by a sword, his face and chest were scarlet covered in his blood. Harry looked up terrified as Snape pushed Harry roughly aside. Alex watched as Snape drew his wand tracing it over Malfoy's deep wounds muttering incantations it almost seemed like a song. Moaning Myrtle was wailing over head as Snape helped Malfoy into a standing position.

"You need to go to the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that." Snape told him supporting Malfoy across the bathroom. "…Russo…take him." Snape ordered, Snape and Alex exchanged Malfoy, Alex helping support Malfoy's weight which was quite difficult for someone her size.

**_So what did you guys think of that one? Please send me a review was it good, bad, satisfactory? Please let me know. Also I would like you guys to please take part in something for me, if that's ok to ask, i'm uncertain as to what to call my next part of this HP/WOWP story and I'm going to be putting a poll up on my profile, so if you could please vote on it or if not vote please send me a review of what you think it should be out of these three options (1. Most Wanted 2. One Thing Remains 3. For All the Right Reasons) I would love to give you guys the summary, but if I did it would totally give away or ruin the ending of this story so you'll just have to wait and bare with me.__ Please review and vote, thank you so much guys for reviews keep them coming, it's so great to hear..or read what you have to say._**


	18. All The Right Moves

**_So I finished this chapter, I finished it all today as i've been busy the past few days with homework and i've been ill...so bad times, but i'm feeling much better now thankfully and i've still managed to finish the chapter, I hope it's at least satisfactory...if not I do apologise the next one will be better I promise. I think after this chapter they'll be about one or two chapters left and then I can give you the summary for the next one woohoo! Then I have to start writing the next story phew the fun never stops huh? Lol Holly is a bit mad at me because she asked me to thow her, her Blackberry and I threw it an it hit her head lol and now she has a lump...oops. Anyway about this chapter, I tried to make it orignal-ish as this is not following Harry, so it doesn't say anything about the cave. I hope you enjoy it._**

Chapter 18 – All The Right Moves

"I won't say I told you so…" Hermione sighed an hour later in the common room after Harry told them what had happened, Alex had still not returned yet from the hospital wing.

"Oh drop it will you Hermione." Ron said irritably, he was deeply disappointed that Harry would not be able to play on Saturday for the Quidditch match, that meant that Gryffindor would surely lose and come fourth place, they hadn't come fourth for over two centuries, Harry knew that if this happened, nobody in Gryffindor would let him live it down.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person." Hermione went on, earning herself a glare for Harry. "And I was right wasn't I?" Hermione said with a smile, but Harry disagreed with her.

"No Hermione, I don't think you are." Harry admitted stubbornly, Harry already felt bad enough about what had happened even without having to hear Hermione lecture him and giving him the I told you so speech Hermione looked at him aghast.

"I can't believe you're defending that book when that spell…" Hermione was cut off by an enraged Harry.

"I'm not defending the book!" Harry roared. "The Prince only copied it out!" It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! Someone might have used it against him!" Harry argued still enraged.

"I don't believe this." Hermione said in disbelief. "You're actually defending-"

"I'm not defending what I did!" Harry said quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it and not because I have about a dozen detentions." Harry said irritably. "You know I wouldn't used a spell like that…even on Malfoy…but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this one out it's really good', he was just making notes for himself." Harry went on but this didn't change Hermione perception of the book one little bit. "Without the Prince I would have never won Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron when he was poisoned, I'd never have -"

"Got the reputation of brilliance in potions that you don't deserve." Hermione said finishing his sentence nastily, glaring at him, the whole idea of the Prince angered Hermione deeply, she knew that Alex felt the same. At this Alex entered the Gryffindor common room each of them stared at her as she took a seat. Alex didn't look at Harry as she took her seat, there was silence between the four friends.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked trying to act casual, Alex glared at him when he asked this, narrowing her eyes.

"You know exactly where I was." Alex retorted in a cold tone. "I had to take Malfoy up to the hospital wing after what you did to him." Harry's jaw dropped, was Alex of all people angry with him for defending himself?

"He was about to curse me I'll have you know!" Harry replied, but Alex seemed to show no sympathy for him what so ever, her sympathy still lay with Draco. "Would you prefer that I was cursed?" Harry asked, for some reason he dreaded her answer what if she said yes?

"I would say it was handy that he had that spell to defend him, I'm not saying it was good but-" The voice of Ginny came from behind them

"I'm glad that Harry wasn't cursed ok?" Alex snapped irritably. "But now considering what you've done the chances of Gryffindor winning the match against Ravenclaw are -." Alex was cut off by Ginny who laughed.

"Don't start acting like you know anything about Quidditch! You'll only embarrass yourself, so do please spare yourself the humiliation!" Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Alex and Ginny who would otherwise get along although they didn't talk all that much.

"That's not the point." Hermione said simply, this too meant that Hermione and Ginny wouldn't be getting along as Hermione had decided to side with Alex. Harry felt an unusual feeling of pleasure, two girls fighting over him even though it wasn't directly but then he was hurt that Alex wasn't taking his side.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was the loudest it had ever been before people anticipating Harry's arrival back from his detention, most of all especially Alex, as soon as the portrait door swung open there was a cheer and a roar of celebration from the whole of Gryffindor common room as Harry stepped through it, Harry stared perplex as hands dragged him in through the portrait hole, he noticed Ron holding up a silver cup that was the Quidditch cup.

"We won!" Ron bellowed with delight brandishing the silver cup in the air, "We won! Four hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty! We won!" Harry smiled, laughing at Ron's excitement when by surprise Alex ran up to him jumping on him knocking him to the floor, their lips crashed together for a few moments, it was the most glorious feeling Harry had ever felt as Alex lifted her head away smiling at him. There were a few moments of silence and a few nervous laughs as Alex and Harry go to their feet, Alex blushed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We won." She giggled bashfully, Harry smiled letting out a small chuckle.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Harry said pulling Alex close to him, Harry looked triumphantly around the common room, not only had Gryffindor won the match and got the Quidditch cup Harry had also managed to get the girl he had been so desperately waiting for.

* * *

Over the next week the talk of the school had been about how Harry Potter was now dating Alex Russo, which was better gossip Harry thought than him being known to have attacked Malfoy, instead it was gossip that made him happy which was unusual for him.

"You've have thought people would have much more to talk about than us dating." Alex giggled while in the Gryffindor common room one evening, she was sitting upon Harry's lap snuggling in. "There's been three Dementor attacks and all Romilda Vane wants to know is if you have a tattoo of a Hippogriff on your chest." Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment before roaring with laughter; Ron was bent double gasping for air.

"What did you tell her?" Ron asked managing to stop himself from laughing for a few moments, wiping a tear from his eye in the process.

"I told him a Hungarian Horntail." Alex replied. "Much more macho don't you think?" Alex laughed.

"Thanks." Harry replied grinning, "But don't forget, you and Ron were completely infatuated with her at one point." Harry laughed, Alex's mouth dropped open and she let out a laugh punching Harry playfully on the shoulder

"Whatever,you just keep the snogging to a minimum ok?" Ron said groaning, Hermione laughed and Alex mouth dropped open.

"You filthy hypocrite!" Alex laughed punching Ron too lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

Over the past few weeks that Harry had left the Half Blood Prince's book in the Room of Requirement, Harry's performance in potions had fallen drastically which didn't surprise anyone, even Slughorn himself who put it down to Harry being love sick. It was not only bad enough that without the book Harry couldn't perform well but Alex distracted him a great deal, it angered him slightly that she would still leave and talk to Malfoy and Harry knew there was nothing much he could say to stop her, not without causing an argument and risk losing Alex, it just wasn't worth it. Alex wandered up to the Room of Requirement Malfoy appearing behind her.

"Is the plan working?" Draco asked dismissively stopping to stand beside Alex. Alex sighed nodding her head. "Good, so he's too distracted and all caught up in the relationship with you so we can now carry out the plan with no disturbances?" Malfoy asked gleefully.

"Yes," Alex mumbled her head bowed, she felt terrible that she was deceiving Harry and all of her friends, but what was she to do?

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts!" Draco spat glaring at Alex. Alex looked up at Malfoy frowning.

"No! I just- well I feel bad now, since I've got to know him more in this relationship, he's really caring and-"

"Yeah I don't want to hear your love for Potter!" Malfoy snapped feeling angry. "You can't become distracted in your fake relationship, you need to focus on the plan for tonight!" Malfoy continued hotly.

"I know," Alex replied defeated, she was beginning to have second thoughts on the whole thing now, but it was too late, the vanishing cabinet was fixed, whatever Malfoy's task had been he had completed it and whatever it was a cloud of darkness would appear because Alex knew that this very moment had changed everything, she knew that anything that happened from that moment, she had been a part of it, Alex now knew how Stevie had felt the previous year, they entered the room once more, Alex stared up at the fancy vanishing cabinet that they had spent most of their year trying to fix, gulping, what would it's pathway bring through, only evil and suffering Alex thought to herself.

"It's fixed!" Draco beamed, Alex tried to act enthusiastic giving Malfoy a big grin, but the pit of the stomach churned and knotted so tight she felt as if she was going to be sick. Alex watched as Draco leapt around the room, letting out whoops of joy. "I did it!" He would cry with joy as Alex watched him.

"Who's there?" A disembodied voice called, Malfoy froze in his tracks, the joy from his face melted away and his face went stone still only his eyes moving and without a word Draco pressed his fingers to his lips signaling for Alex to stay quiet. Everything went black for a few moments then Alex heard a scream and the door slammed itself shut. Alex stared at Malfoy as the light re-entered the room.

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" Alex asked concerned, Draco shook his head slipping his wand neatly back into the pocket of his black robes. "Who was it?" Alex inquired, Malfoy didn't answer simply shrugging and turning back to the cabinet grinning gleefully. "Are they still out there?" Alex asked curiously, Alex pressed her ear to the door where she did hear voices but they were muffled she couldn't tell who it was. "Some people are a gem some people are a rat, to let me know who's who give me the ear of a bat." Alex murmured once more pressing her ear to the door, Draco seemed not to have noticed. To Alex's dismay and horror she heard the sound of Harry's voice.

"Was it male or female?" Alex heard Harry ask.

"I would hazard a guess at male." Came the shaky voice of Professor Trelawney, Alex bit her lip, they knew someone was in there, what if Harry tried to get in and succeeded, finding Alex there as well? Their friendship would be completely ruined.

"You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?" Alex listened hearing Harry's concerned voice. Draco distracted Alex for a moment telling her to come and see, but Alex brushed it off trying to listen hard the next thing she heard was Professor Trelawney speaking quite dramatically.

"The lightening struck tower." Alex heard her whisper faintly "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time." Alex frowned what on earth was she talking about? Draco and Alex exchanged no more words so disgruntled and annoyed she left Draco stood in the room, once knowing the coast was clear and that Harry and Trelawney has left she headed back into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey!" Hermione beamed as Alex entered the common room, "You're back just in time, curfew is up…" Hermione said glancing down at her watch. "In about….fifty seconds." Hermione told her cheerfully, Alex gave her a small smile.

"Blimey, Hermione, does she have to be here on the dot?" Ron chortled who was laying sprawled on the floor trying to desperately teach Hermione wizards chess, but she didn't seem to express much interest in it. Alex watched for a moment as Ron's knight cast aside violently one of Hermione's pawns. "Check mate." Ron grinned watching as Hermione's king threw down his crown. Hermione scowled, she clearly didn't like the fact that Ron was actually better at something than her, especially something that did require thought and tactics.

"So, where's Harry?" Alex asked casually, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"He's gone to see Dumbledore." Hermione told her. "I think they're going to find Horcruxes tonight." Hermione murmured, she didn't seem to express much interest when she said this but this made the knot in Alex's stomach tighten much more.

"You mean…Dumbledore is leaving the castle?" Alex asked, her mouth suddenly going desperately dry, Hermione nodded, she didn't seem to find it a problem but maybe because she had know idea what was coming. "But isn't that dangerous?" Alex asked trying to sound as calm as possible, Hermione shrugged in response.

"He's been leaving the castle a lot." Hermione told her. "I think he's been out looking for Horcruxes and now he's found one." Hermione went on. "I wonder where you find them?" Hermione thought aloud.

"I bet You-Know-Who hasn't made it too easy either." Ron muttered as he placed all the chess pieces back into their rightful place, watching as one of his rooks hopped back on top of its castle.

Only a few short minutes later Harry burst through the portrait hole.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked at once as soon as he had appeared, all three of them stared at him, Harry was pale. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Harry replied shortly after racing past them up to the boys dormitory, Alex, Hermione and Ron stared as Harry sped up the staircase disappearing for a few moment and rushing back down skidding to a halt in front of them. "I haven't got much time." Harry panted breathlessly. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak…listen." Harry told them beckoning them in quickly. Harry told them all that Trelawney had told him about Snape being a Death Eater and listening to Trelawney's prophecy, about Snape being at fault for the death of his Harry's own parents and that Snape was now working along side Malfoy. There were gasps from Hermione at each sentence Harry told them, Ron and Alex however remained quiet…simply stunned "So you know what this means…" Harry finished quickly. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight so that means that Malfoy is going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to." Harry told them, the knot once more tightened and wrenching in Alex's stomach, she could feel the blood draining from her face, she felt clammy and shaky. While Hermione and Ron tried to interrupt what Harry was saying, they still couldn't believe it. "No listen to me!" Harry hissed as he shoved the Marauders Map into Hermione's lap. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the room of requirement, so you've got to watch him." Harry said looking sternly at each of his friends. "Watch Snape too." Harry went on "Use anyone else you can, rustle up members of the DA, Hermione those contact galleons still work right?" Harry asked, they all knew at this point Harry was very serious, Hermione nodded her head.

"Harry -" Hermione began, her eyes wide with fear.

"There's no time to argue." Harry cut across her, thrusting a ball that was Harry's socks into Ron's hand.

"Er…thanks?" Ron said confused. "Why do I need your socks?" He asked curiously.

"You don't." Harry answered quickly, "You'll need what's inside them, it's Felix." Harry explained further. "Share it between yourselves…I'd better go Dumbledore is waiting."

"No!" Hermione said, Harry stopped in his tracks, she looked awestruck. "You need it more than we do." She said trying to hand it back to him, but Harry refused.

"I'll be with Dumbledore…I need to know that you three will be ok while I'm gone." Harry told them. "Don't look at me like that Hermione…" Harry said, Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry be careful." She told him, her eyes welling up with tears, seizing his face and pulling him towards her, he broke away from this kiss nodding.

"I needed that." Harry sighed. "I'll see you later." Harry told them kissing Alex quickly on the cheek before racing off and disappearing out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Ron lay snoozing in his arm chair occasionally snoring every few minutes, his mouth half open as he slept while Alex sat, tossing and turning in a arm chair close to the fire which had almost completely died, red embers glowing in the grate, she was unable to sit still, Hermione too was restless only she sat up her knee's risen to her chest staring out of the window into the dark night sky, the moon was not visible through the gray clouds only making an appearance once or twice.

"Do you think Harry is ok?" Hermione whispered curiously, Alex slammed her fist down onto the soft arm of the chair, she didn't really want to think about that, she had other things to worry about. "Malfoy is moving!" Hermione expressed with shock sitting up as if on alert, pointing at the map. Ron grunted jolting up.

"Wh-what, Malfoy…what he's doing?" Ron asked sleepily while letting out a large yawn and stretching.

"By the look of it he's heading towards the room of requirement." Hermione murmured she then let out a gasp. "The order is here!" She said, this meant that something clearly was not good and Hermione began to shake, Ron leaping up out of his chair to look at the map. "Look there's Tonks and Lupin." Hermione said pointing at the map tracing her fingers across it lightly. "There are members of the order in the grounds too look there's Bill." Hermione whispered pointing at Bill Weasley's name who was stationed in the grounds. Hermione had sent the message to all members of the DA, Neville came rushing down from the boys dormitory stumbling as he reached them, Hermione watched as Luna Lovegood made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. Neville went out to greet her and allowing her inside, soon Hermione, Ron, Alex, Ginny, Neville and Luna were standing circled around each other waiting eagerly to come up with a plan. "Ok, here's the plan, me, Ron and Ginny will go an wait outside Snape's office and make sure nothing happens." Hermione told them firmly each of them nodding their heads. "That means Alex, Neville and Luna…you three will be watching and guarding the room of requirement." Hermione informed the three, each prepared themselves for their task wishing each other luck as they exited the portrait hole. Alex took the Marauders Map with her just in case, Ron, Hermione and Alex had each taken a measured gulp of Felix to ensure that they had luck on their side.

"Luna, Neville you two take either sides of the corridor, I'll wait outside the room." Alex instructed them, Luna and Neville accepted Alex's orders splitting in either direction, both standing at opposite ends of the corridor. Alex stood outside the room looking anxiously around hoping that Neville or Luna wouldn't notice as the door appear and she slipped silently and conspicuously inside. "Draco…" She called lightly searching the room that was dead quiet, nothing seemed to stir, it felt eerie, and the only sounds Alex could hear were her own light footsteps and the pounding of her heart in her ears. Malfoy appeared from behind a pile of abandoned dusty objects there were no words exchanged between them, their eyes met and his eyes seemed to say it all, it was about to happen. They walked side by side towards the vanishing cabinet their eyes both transfixed on it. Alex gulped as she watched the handle of the cabinet slowly push itself down, the door swung lazily open and blowing dark clouds appeared emitting from it, through the clouds Alex noticed some of the faces of familiar Death Eaters. Most of all Bellatrix Lestrange, her thick shining hair blowing wildly around her gaunt pale face masking it slightly. She gave both Draco and Alex an evil smile assessing her surroundings. Following behind her was the notorious Fenir Greyback, Alex stiffened as he passed her, as he smiled at her, allowing his pointed yellow teeth to be on display. Greyback was then followed by Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon and both Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Alex narrowed her eyes watching them as they passed her, her eye then caught the box that had been left for the past few weeks collecting dust with all the other objects in the room. Alex wandered over shrinking the box so it was small enough to slip into her pocket. "Neville and Luna are guarding the corridors outside and there are members of the order stationed everywhere around the castle." Alex told the Death Eaters quickly. Bellatrix's eyes widened with anticipation a smile prominent on her pale face.

"Well then this should be fun." She cackled evilly allowing Draco to exit the room of requirement. The Death Eaters exited, Alex following just behind them.

"Neville, Luna, they're coming!" Alex bellowed sprinting out of the room, soon spells were flying this way and that smashing windows and ornaments in the corridor, which would surely wake the rest of the castle. "You hold them off, I'll follow Malfoy!" Alex ordered over the crashes and spells whooshing past, sprinting through the chaos, Death Eaters following behind her, sending spells that would deliberately miss her flying her way, Lupin appeared in front of her accompanied by Tonks, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Run, Alex!" Hermione screamed as Rowle sent a spell her way just missing her, shooting just past her ear. Alex sent a spell at Malfoy smashing a blue vase beside him. Alex pushed past her friends and the member of the order perusing Malfoy while the rest of the Death Eaters were held up. Soon Alex and Draco were alone, slowing their runs to a fast walk, Alex panting, gulping down air into her lungs. Draco still slightly a head of her, they paused both coming to a halt at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower where the door was locked, Alex and Draco looked at each other for a few short seconds, both thinking the same thing before blowing the door off it's hinges.

**_What are your opinions about what happens next, do you think Alex really is bad? Will Dumbledore be able to presuade her to stay/become good once more? What will Harry think about this? And what about their 'fake' relationship. Please review, we're almost to the end...it's exciting._**


	19. The Battle

**_Hey! So i'm posting early today because I just couldn't wait! This is one of my favourite chapters although its quite close to the book, apart from Alex is there and there are a slight few changes and at the end there is my big SUPRISE! So come on guys ignore my A/N and get reading =op_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 19 – The Battle

"_Expelliarmus!" _Alex shouted heading into the room just behind Draco both their wands raised. The Dark Mark could be seen above the castle emitting a greenish light, Alex stayed at the foot of the metal staircase where she could see the dot of Harry stood right next to her according to the Marauders Map, and he was clearly under the invisibility cloak. Alex saw Dumbledore's wand flying in and arc over the edge of the ramparts. Alex peered up through the cracks in the metal staircase where she could see a very white faced Dumbledore but he did not show any sign on panic or distress. He looked over to the pale boy stood in front of him with his wand raise and said,

"Good evening, Draco." Malfoy stepped forward glancing behind him to check that he, Dumbledore and Alex were alone.

"Who else is here?" Draco demanded.

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Alex watched as Malfoy's pale eyes shifted back to Dumbledore's gaze in the greenish glare of the Dark Mark. Draco looked down between the cracks where Alex stood and peered back up at Draco who turned back to face the headmaster.

"No, I've got back-up. And there are Death Eaters here in the castle tonight." Alex appeared behind Malfoy her wand raised.

"Well, well" Said Dumbledore a small smile appeared on his face. "Forgive me where are the Death Eaters now? You seem...unsupported." Dumbledore continued.

"They met your guard; they're having a fight down below. They won't be long…Alex supported me and came ahead. I-I've got a job to do." Alex turned to Draco horror struck, she had no idea what Malfoy's job was but with Draco's wand pointed directly at the unarmed headmaster it all seemed to fit. Alex gulped, her wand she was clutching shaking in her hand.

"Well, then you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore replied softly. There was silence Malfoy did nothing but stare at Dumbledore who was incredibly still smiling despite the fact that there were two young wizards with their wands both pointing directly at him.

"Miss. Russo, forgive me but you appear to be rather confused by all of this." Dumbledore turned back to Malfoy before continuing to speak. "Draco, have you not told your accomplice what she has to do if you shall fail?" Draco looked at Alex for a moment.

"I won't fail!" Malfoy replied through gritted teeth.

"Draco, Draco you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" Malfoy spat at once, Alex thought this sounded like a childish come back, and so did Draco who flushed in the Marks greenish light. "You don't know what I'm capable of," Malfoy continued more forcefully, "You don't know what I've done!"

""Oh, yes, I do," Dumbledore said mildly. "You got Alex to almost kill Katie Bell, you yourself gave Miss Russo a bottle of mead to give to me which in turn almost killed Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation to kill me all this year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts…so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has really been in it…"

"It has been!" Malfoy interrupted hotly. "I've been working on it all year and tonight-" Somewhere in the depths of the castle Alex heard a muffled yell. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Someone is putting up a good fight," Dumbledore said, Malfoy turned back to Dumbledore glaring at him, Alex began to feel sick, what if Draco did back out, would she have to end up killing the headmaster?

"Perhaps you ought to continue this task…alone." Dumbledore continued with a smile. Malfoy neither moved nor spoke. "I see. You are afraid to act until they join you." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'm not afraid!" Malfoy snarled, but he still made no move to hurt Dumbledore. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe….So tell me Draco, while we wait for your friends…how did you manage to get the Death Eaters into the castle, which I thought merely impossible." Dumbledore continued conversationally. Malfoy too looked like he was fighting the urge not to be sick, he gulped taking several breathes glaring at Dumbledore.

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, I've been mending it." Dumbledore sigh which sounded more like a groan, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"That was clever…there is a pair, I take it?" Dumbledore asked.

"The others in Borgin and Burkes, they make a kind of passage between them." Malfoy answered confidently this time as if wanting praise from Dumbledore.

"Very good," Dumbledore murmured. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass through Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you…a clever plan, a very clever plan…right under my nose."

"Yeah, you didn't realize did you!" Malfoy sneered triumphantly.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Dumbledore said quietly, "I was sure it was you." Alex looked at Draco the grin on his face vanishing. "I didn't, however know that Alex had anything to do in the matter." Dumbledore sighed, Alex felt her stomach lurch.

"Why didn't you stop me then?" Malfoy demanded.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders-" Draco interrupted Dumbledore with a laugh.

"He hasn't been doing your orders, he promised my mother-,"

"Of course that's what he would tell you Draco but-,"

"He's a double-agent you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!" Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing Harry too was thinking the same thing. There was another yell from below rather louder than the last one. Malfoy looked nervously over his shoulder again, and then looking back at Dumbledore, his hand was now shaking badly. There was another bang and some shouts below, louder than ever it sounded as if people were actually fighting on the grand staircase.

"Now, you two, let us talk about your options," Alex and Draco suddenly went white, "I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! Or He's going to kill me, Alex, her family, my family!" Draco replied shakily trying to prevent himself from crying.

"Draco, Alex I can help you, we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your families tonight, All you have to do is come over to the right side, Draco…Alex…you are not killers." Alex and Malfoy stared at Dumbledore for a moment. Alex lowered her wand completely, she believed what Dumbledore was saying, after all the Order offered Harry protection all the time. Malfoy did not speak, his mouth was open, his wand hand was still trembling, and Alex saw it drop by a fraction when suddenly there was a little giggle. The Death Eaters had obviously won the fight below; Alex kept her wand by her side, while Draco raised his wand to Dumbledore again, Dumbledore let out a sigh, he had been unable to convince Draco. A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer laughed.

"Dumbledore cornered!" He said, he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!" They said clapping their hands.

"Good evening Amycus," Dumbledore said calmly as though welcoming them to a tea party. "And you've brought…Alecto too…charming…" The he gave an angry litter titter. Alex had frozen just behind her she could hear the low panting of Fenrir Greyback he let off a smell of dirt, sweat and blood.

"Is that you Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is right," He rasped. "Please to see me Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am…I am surprised that Draco here invited you, of all the people, into the school where his friends live…"

"I didn't" Draco breathed he was not looking at Greyback he did not seem to want to even glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come-" Draco continued. There was a moment of renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted 'They've blocked the stairs! Reducto! REDUCTO!" Each time the voice got louder and louder.

"Now Draco, quickly!" Amycus screeched but Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"I'll do it!" snarled Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hand outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" Amycus shouted.

"_Stupefy_!" Alex bellowed there was a flash of red light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way, he hit the ramparts and staggered looking furious. Harry's heart was hammering.

"Draco, do its, or stand aside so one of us-" screamed Amycus, but at that precise moment the door to the rampart burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene.

"We have a problem," Amycus started whose wand was also aimed at Dumbledore.

"Severus…please," Dumbledore pleaded quietly. Alex took in a sharp breathe, Snape said nothing walking forward and shoving Alex and Draco out of the way, the Death Eaters fell back without a word. Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest, Alex screamed with horror backing away quickly she watched as Dumbledore was blasted backwards over the battlements and out of sight, searching in her pocket for the shrunken box.

"Get out of here, quickly!" Snape said quietly seizing Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forcing him through the door ahead of the rest. Greyback, Alecto and Amycus followed. Alex waited behind, Draco turning to stare at her as he was dragged away. Harry realized that he was now able to move. Tearing the invisibility cloak off of him and pushing her against the wall his wand sticking into her neck. Tears streamed from her eyes and she was shaking violently.

"I didn't know," Alex stammered. Harry let go of her running from the room and down the staircase leaving Alex to fall to the floor. It was Snape that he should have been after. She got to her feet pulling the box from her pocket. "_Engorgio_!" Alex whispered the box grew to its original size. Alex ran down the staircase after Harry where there was a battle still taking place. Snape shouted.

"It's over time to go!" Snape yelled over the chaos of the battle, Snape and Draco seemed to have forced their way through the battle, Alex plunged after Harry immersing herself within the battle, and no one appeared to be targeting her they simply thought she was on either side. Justin appeared at her side panting heavily aiming a spell at Yaxley who was in a deep duel with Hermione.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Alex shouted over the screams and yells of the battle.

"I came to help!" Justin replied running down the marble staircase to now help Hermione. Alex could see Ron in a furious duel with Amycus who was throwing hex after hex while he dodged them. Amycus however was treating this like a sport fully enjoying every minute of it.

"_Crucio! Crucio! _You can't dance forever!" Amycus giggled.

"_Impedimenta!" _Alex cried her jinx hitting Amycus in the chest letting out a squeal of pain as he hit the opposite wall. Greyback turned in horror lunching himself on top of Alex baring his yellow teeth. Alex screamed in pain as she hit the floor struggling under the weight of Greyback his face inches away from Alex, preparing to bite his next victim.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry bellowed hitting Greyback squarely in the back, Greyback collapsed against Alex, with stupendous effort Harry pushed the werewolf off of Alex breathing heavily. As a jet of green light was sent flying towards him. Harry helped Alex to her feet but before Alex could say anything Harry had ducked running head-first into the fight. Alex pointed her wand at Greyback.

"This is for Mason!" Alex growled frowning down at Greyback who could not move. "_Avada Kav-" _Alex was cut off after being seized by her hair being pulled sharply away, a wand to her throat.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix's voice hissed into Alex's ear, Alex began to furiously fiddle with the box in her hand. "The Dark Lord trusted you!" Bellatrix bellowed, pushing her wand further into Alex's neck making her wince.

"No Bella!" Snape said edging towards them. "He said the girl could be useful, you do not want to anger the Dark Lord." Snape said coolly. There was a blinding flash of white light and Greyback's paralysed body disappeared into the box that Alex was clutching instantly shutting.

"What have you done with him!" Bellatrix screeched, pushing Alex hard to the floor pointing her wand at Alex menacingly.

"Bella!" Snape warned, grabbing hold of Alex's robes and pulling her from the floor then pushing her out of the castles front doors to join Draco.

"Justin!" Alex screamed as she struggled against Snape's hold but it was no use. Bellatrix aimed her wand at Justin and whispered threatingly in Alex's ear.

"If you want to see your brother again you'll come quietly." Justin came sprinting towards the front doors.

"Get away from her!" Justin bellowed as he watched his only sister being hauled away. Bellatrix giggled. There was a flash of red light from her wand and Justin flew backwards hitting the stone floor hard.

Harry looked around in horror, leaving his fight with Alecto which Hermione took over, running across the entrance hall. The flagstones smeared with blood and several terrified students cowering in the corner behind the hour-glasses, the giant Gryffindor hour-glass had been hit with a curse and the rubies within them were still falling. He flew out into the dark grounds, he could just make out four figures racing across the lawn heading towards the gate which beyond this they could disapparate, by the looks of them Snape, Malfoy, Alex and Bellatrix. Harry aimed at Snape's back and yelled

"_Stupefy_!" He missed, the jet of red light soared passed Snape's head, Snape shouted.

"Run Draco!" turning to face Harry who was beginning to get closer and closer.

"_Cru-" _Harry began but Snape parried the curse knocking Harry backwards off his feet before he could complete his spell.

"_Cruc-"_ Harry bellowed again but once more Snape blocked the spell, Harry could see him sneering.

"No unforgivable curses from you Potter!" He shouted over the muffled screams from the castle. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability," Snape continued.

"_Incarc-" _Harry roared but Snape deflected the spell with an almost lazy flick of his arm. "Fight back!" Harry screamed. "Fight back you cowardly-"

"Coward did you call me Potter?" Snape shouted. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him I wonder?"

"_Stupe-" _

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth and your mind closed Potter," Snape sneered.

"_Impedim-" _But before Harry could finish his jinx excruciating pain hit him, he would surely die of this agony, and Snape was going to torture him to death or madness.

"No!" Roared Snape and the pain stopped as soon as it had started. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord we are to leave him go, go!" Yaxley and Rowle ran past Snape running towards the gates. Harry pushed himself to his feet and staggered blindly towards Snape the man he hated as much as he hated Voldemort.

"_Sectum-" _Snape flicked his wand and the spell repelled yet again.

"No Potter!" Snape screamed there was a loud bang and Harry was soaring backwards hitting the ground hard again, his wand flew out of his hand, Snape looked down on him wandless and defenseless as Dumbledore had been. "You dare use my own spells against me Potter! It was I who invented them, I the Half-Blood Prince and you'd turn my inventions on me like your filthy father would you? I don't think so…No!" Snape said in disgust.

"Kill me then! Harry panted. "Kill me like you killed him! You coward!" Harry shouted glaring up at Snape.

"Don't!" Snape screamed. "Call me a coward," Snape slashed at the air, Harry felt a white-hot whip-like something hit him across the face. Snape looked down at Harry in disgust before turning and walking to the gates.

"We have to leave now!" Snape drawled his cloak billowing behind him. Snape grabbed hold of Alex's hand and Bellatrix took hold of Malfoy's and they disapparted immediately appearing in a large spacious room. There weren't words exchanged for a few moments allowing Alex to take in her surroundings she noticed the silhouette of a woman with long following blonde hair, Alex could not make out the face until it drew steadily closer, when she finally realized it was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Noticing Draco standing aside Bellatrix she ran over enveloping her only son into a tight hug and kissing his forehead tenderly.

"Is it done?" She asked in a hoarse voice, Alex could see that she had been crying. Bellatrix let out a howl of evil laughter.

"It's done Cissy." She cackled, Alex cringed at her cackle shivering uncontrollably. Bellatrix almost skipped towards the blazing fire. "Dumbledore is dead, I believe this is a cause for celebration!" Bellatrix announced opening a bottle of fire whiskey, she was in the middle of pouring a glass when Snape left Alex's side seizing the bottle from Bellatrix's grip.

"We shall not celebrate until we know the Dark Lord is pleased." Snape sneered, putting the bottle back where it had originally come from in turn Bellatrix giving Snape the evil eye.

"Well what shall we do with this blood traitor then?" Bellatrix asked making her way towards Alex who began to tremble even more as Bellatrix drew closer. "A friend of mud-bloods and blood traitors are alike." She whispered in Alex's ear taking a strand of hair and tucking it gently behind Alex's ear, Alex closed her eyes while she quivered feeling Bellatrix's hot breath on the side of her face. "What did you do with Greyback?" She asked gently to Alex it seemed almost more threatening than if she were to be screaming at her. When Alex didn't give an answer Bellatrix's tone seemed to become harsher but still her voice did not raise. "I asked you a question pretty, so answer it." She hissed smoothing Alex's hair, Alex opened her eyes dropping the box she was holding to the stone floor allowing it to crash making it echo around the entire house. Bellatrix knelt down retrieving the box, examining it for a few moments. "Open it." She ordered thrusting the box back into Alex's hands. Alex stared at it for a moment beginning to press different combinations but nothing seemed to work and Bellatrix appeared to be growing more impatient by the second. "OPEN IT!" Bellatrix screeched her eyes wide staring at Alex only inches away from her face.

"I'm trying." Alex croaked still trying everything she could but it seemed to be no use, it wouldn't open, Alex didn't know how she had done it before as she hadn't been looking.

"Maybe a _Cruciatus curse_ will loosen your tongue and allow you to remember." Bellatrix grinned withdrawing her wand.

"No, Bella." Snape warned stepping in-between Alex and Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord will decide what to do with her, for now the Dark Lord wishes that she is kept alive and well until they meet." Snape told her.

"Just once." Bellatrix whined in a small voice, Snape said nothing giving her a stern glare which clearly meant no. She let out a sigh sitting herself down in one of the chairs by the fire moodily.

Snape left Alex joining the other Death Eaters who were elsewhere in the manor, Alex couldn't help feeling extremely petrified, not only had she been taken from the safety of Hogwarts and her friends was enough, but also having the knowledge that Bellatrix was desperate to torture her made the matter worse, now that Snape wasn't there to stop Bellatrix, Alex feared for her own safety. Alex stood in the same spot to which she had arrived watching while Narcissa fussed over Draco continuously asking if he was alright and what had happened that night, Alex was also aware that she wasn't exactly welcome in the house which was why she stayed rooted to the spot, Bellatrix had been watching her the entire time, in fact she hadn't taken her eyes off of Alex for a split second.

"If you're going to stay here you might as well make yourself comfortable." Narcissa finally spoke making her way over to Alex. Alex wasn't sure how to respond, was Narcissa trying to be friendly? She thought to herself, allowing Narcissa to lead her towards the fire, in which Alex was extremely grateful, for some reason she felt cold and stiff, she wished that the fire might relax her, but how could she relax with Bellatrix staring at her? Alex took a seat next to Draco sitting rigid in her seat to which Bellatrix seemed to find highly amusing.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Draco asked, Alex shook her head in response.

"Of course she does!" Bellatrix smiled. "Look at her!" Bellatrix said pointing to Alex. "Look how scrawny she is!" Bellatrix stated, Alex couldn't help thinking that was about the nicest thing the Bellatrix had ever said to her. "So tell me." Bellatrix said leaning forward in her seat acting as if she was being conversational. "What's that box do?" She asked curiously. Alex looked at the box for a moment before looking back at Bellatrix straight into her eyes.

"It traps the body and the soul in a hell like maze." Alex muttered. "Your soul has to find a way to get to it's body at the centre of the maze an then you'll be set free." Alex explained further, Bellatrix's attention seemed to sharpen and she listened closer, her eyes wide and glittering with anticipation at the thought of the torture a person would go through in there. "Why did you trap Greyback?" She inquired harshly as if it was an integration.

"He was-" Alex murmured in a low voice

"He was what?" Bellatrix demanded

"He was going to attack me." Alex answered, Bellatrix smiled.

"Were you going to kill him?" She asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world, no doubt to Bellatrix something like killing was a normal day to day thing. "Were you going to torture him?" She went on a glimmer of excitement twinkling in her eyes. "Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you? You need to _mean_ them! You need to really want to cause pain…to enjoy it… I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson." Bellatrix offered eagerly, Alex shook her head in response; she didn't want to give Bellatrix any excuse to torture her. Bellatrix pouted. "But you need to know!" She whined impatiently. "You're going to need them." Bellatrix coxed.

"Leave her Bella." Narcissa spoke confidently. "She'll come round eventually, once the Dark Lord teaches her a thing or two." Alex exchanged looks with Draco, she still felt she couldn't relax, she wouldn't be able to sleep, what would her parents think, what would Justin think, what would Harry think? He seemed so hurt in the astronomy tower. Alex wished that she hadn't done this in the first place, that she had gone to Dumbledore for help and protection instead, after all it's what Harry had done and he was still quite safe. "Come now Draco, you must go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Narcissa said rising in her seat. "And you." Narcissa said gesturing at Alex. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms…follow me." Alex obliged following Draco and Narcissa as they began to climb the cold stone stair case, Alex was finally glad to be away from Bellatrix, only relaxing slightly.

"Mother, it is fine, I can show Alex to her room." Draco insisted lightly, kissing his mother good night before she left them alone in a long corridor sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet and ornate, gilded furnishings.

"This is a nice house you've got." Alex said trying to act casual although she was still terrified, Draco let out a snort of laughter.

"It used to be nice until he started using it as a base for Death Eaters." Draco spat bitterly. "Mother, Father and I used to enjoy our summers here sitting in the grounds, but now that doesn't happen." Draco went on with a sigh reminiscing the days, Alex gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to do that again." Alex said lightly, although she knew very well that if Voldemort did win this battle that would be the exact opposite of what Draco would be doing, she shuddered at the thought. They seemed to walk a long the corridor for ages until Draco finally stopped.

"This is my room." Draco said. "And this will be your room." Draco said pointing to the door next to Draco's room. "If you need anything, there is a secret passage way into my room behind the book case opposite the bed." Draco explained, Alex's mouth dropped, he had secret passageways? "Good night." Draco said disappearing into his pitch black room. Alex sighed turning the door knob and pushing open the door lightly, peering inside. Once she entered Alex immediately shut the door conjuring an Anti-Intruder Jinx hoping that nobody, most of all Bellatrix could enter the room

"_Salvio Hexia." _Alex murmured she used many incantations to make herself feel safe within the room before looking around her room, she examined the book case to which was the secret passage to Draco's room, the entire room was completely spotless, she assumed the Malfoy's must have had servants not just a house elf. She stared out of her large clear window for a few moments staring out into the vast extensive grounds where Alex noticed pure white albino peacocks rooming the trim grass. Alex let out a sigh; there would be no use in her trying to escape as she looked into the distance looking at the wrought iron gates that imprisoned her. Eventually sinking into the soft bed closing her eyes, finally able to relax, knowing that nobody to get through the door, only Draco could enter through his secret passage her mind was finally at rest for a few short hours.

**_Ok so what did you think of that chapter? ALEX KIDNAPPED! Bet you weren't expecting that?_**

**_So for those of you that haven't answered Next story name out of... 1. One Thing Remains 2. Most Wanted or 3. For All The Right Reasons the summary will be in my last chapter next week ^-^ yes the last chapter is next week! Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means a lot to me! Will you hopefully becontinuing with the next story?_**

**_Oh and a lot of people have being saying that they can't post their stories, _****_would you like to know the secret to get around that? _**

**__****_(This what you are seeing?)_**

**_ Error Type 2

* * *

An error has occurred while processing your request._**

Please email this error message to via .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

* * *

**:72**  
**/story/story_edit_?storyid=6488291/1/**  
2011-03-24 14:16:02


	20. Bellatrix's Task

**_So this is sadly the last chapter of Torn, but I have already moved on to the next story that will follow Torn, which is called One Thing Remains, the summary for it is towards the end of my story, thank you to everyone who reviewd, my thank you's are at the bottom. I'm posting early because tomorrow I won't be able to because I'm going to watch Katy Perry in concert and it's an all day thing and I won't be back until late. I hope you enjoy this final chapter._**

Chapter 20 – Bellatrix's Task

Harry rose early to pack the next day, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Harry made his way down to the Great Hall which was subdued, everyone was wearing their dress-robes and no one seemed to be hungry. Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together, they looked oddly alone without the tall pale boy who would order them around so often. Harry neither spared Malfoy or Alex a thought with everything that had been going on, the thought pained his heart deeply at what Alex had done all of his hatred had been focused solely on Snape. Harry had not forgotten the fear in Malfoy's voice when he had confronted Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower and the fact that he had lowered his wand until other Death Eaters had arrived. Harry then painfully thought of Alex and how confused she had seemed and how she had told him she was sorry that she didn't know. Harry clenched his fists at the thought why had she done it? He knew Malfoy's reason, he supposed it was because Voldemort had threatened to kill Malfoy and his parents so instead of hatred Harry felt a hint of pity for Draco. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of Professor McGonagall standing at the front of the long table.

"It is time." She spoke gravely bowing her head. "Students will follow after their head of house, Gryffindor follow me." It was not long before the students began filing out of the Great Hall, Harry stepped out onto the front stone steps gazing over the grounds, the lake was glittering the in summer sun warming his face. They followed Professor McGonagall in silence to a place where hundreds of seats had been set out in rows, an aisle ran down the center of them and there was a large marble table standing in front of them. Few members of the Order of the Phoenix were already sitting there Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey, Bill who was being supported by Fleur and both Fred and George who were wearing black dragon skin and Justin Russo who had joined the battle to defend the castle, Harry stared at him, he seemed not to have noticed him staring vaguely into the distance. The castle ghosts were also all there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight only when they moved could they be seen. Harry then noticed people he felt who he considered quite unwelcome. Cornelius Fudge walked past them to the front rows, he looked miserable and he was twirling his bowler green hat as usual. Harry then noticed Rita Skeeter to his fury was still holding a note pad holding a feathered quill at the ready and even more to his fury Delores Umbridge wearing and unconvincing expression of grief on her toad like face. Harry wondered if these people were genuinely really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. He stared at the front where Hagrid had placed Dumbledore gently on front of them a small black haired man standing to say a few words.

"Nobility of spirit…intellectual contribution…greatness of heart." Harry felt these words didn't mean much, Harry began to grin thinking of the words that Dumbledore would have used those being 'Nitwit, oddment blubber and tweak' Harry watched as the merpeople made their way to the surface of the lake to listen, Harry remembered back to when Dumbledore had spoken to them and then it hit him as the little man droned on a painful feeling rising in his throat. He turned away from Ginny and Hermione who were sobbing, their laps wet with the many tears shed. Harry looked over towards the black forest, the trees were moving, he noticed the centaurs gathered at the foot of the forest, they too had come to pay their respects. After the funeral Harry, Ron and Hermione met under a beech tree shading themselves from the blazing summer sun.

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back." Hermione said softly. "How can they close Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows maybe they won't." Ron said. "We're not in anymore danger here than we are at home are we? Everywhere is the same now; Hogwarts is still safer because there are more wizards here to defend it." Ron went on optimistically. "What do you reckon Harry?" Ron asked looking at Harry expectantly.

"I'm not coming back even if it does re-open." Harry said. Ron gapped at Harry and Hermione looked at them.

"I knew you were going to say that." Hermione said sadly. "But then what will you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think I might go back to Godric's Hollow, that's where it all started for me, I'll visit my parents grave, I feel like I need to go there." Harry told them. "Then I have to start hunting down Horcruxes haven't I?" Harry said looking at Dumbledore's white tomb. "There's still four of them out there, I've got to find them and destroy them and I'm going to be the one that's going to kill him." Harry told them confidently. There was a long silence for a few moments.

"We'll be there, Harry." Ron then said breaking the silence between them.

"What, No!" Harry said quickly, he thought he had been clear that he was going on this dangerous journey alone.

"You said once before Harry," Hermione said quietly. "That we can go back whenever we want, we've had that choice for ages."

"We're both with you whatever happens." Ron smiled, the three friends were interrupted by Justin who looked incredibly tired, as if he hadn't slept at all that night.

"Hey." He croaked morosely, Harry stared at him for a few moments. "I heard you're not coming back and you're going to hunt Voldemort." Justin said quietly.

"You heard right." Harry replied.

"I want to help you." Justin told Harry confidently. "I want to get Alex back and I know the only way to do that is to help you destroy Voldemort."

"I'm not saving the damsel in distress." Harry retorted. "Voldemort is who I have to focus on, not Alex." Harry told him hotly, the thought of Alex pained his heart deeply.

"I wasn't saying that." Justin replied bitterly. "I said I wanted to help you, so I could save my sister."

"Harry, having Justin come a long might be useful." Hermione added lightly. "The power of his magic could help up a great deal." It was obvious that Harry didn't like the idea, Harry thought that if they were to come across Alex at any point Justin would instantly try to save her, therefore creating problems for them.

"Please." Justin added

"Fine…" Harry sighed reluctantly. "As long as you do it my way." Harry said, Justin nodded his head, he would do anything then his power to save Alex and if it meant it would take him years of searching he would do it, but he knew all too well as well as Harry did that time was ticking against them.

* * *

Alex had awoken the following morning, she admitted it hadn't be one of the best nights she'd ever had, her body was aching and her eyes were sore. She opened her curtains staring out of the window into the extensive grounds once more; the sun was just rising on the horizon. There was a bang on her down making her flinch, she had not expected it.

"Get up!" She heard the harsh sound of Bellatrix's voice. "Get up! The Dark Lord is on his way." Alex could feel the fear creeping up on her beginning to surge through her veins as if her heart was pumping it around her body for it. She shakily approached the door opening it slowly peeking through the crack. "BOO!" Alex screamed falling backwards, Bellatrix pushed the door open cackling. "Scared you didn't I?" Bellatrix laughed evilly, Alex got up from the floor. It didn't take Alex long to get dressed with a click of her fingers a whole knew outfit appeared, Bellatrix stared at her for a moment bewildered but clearly Alex had impressed her the littlest bit. Alex could see a smirk lurking the corner of Bellatrix's mouth. Alex quickly picked up her wand following Bellatrix down the extravagant halls; it looked much nicer in the light than it did in the dark she thought to herself. Bellatrix had lead her down to the drawing room where many of the other Death Eaters were already sitting talking to each other enthusiastically, Alex gulped taking a seat next to Draco, to Alex's dismay Bellatrix had decided to sit next to her, she shifted uncomfortably unable to say a word but what could she say?

Silence fell in the drawing room when Voldemort appeared, it seemed that everyone was scared to even breath even Bellatrix, the loudest of the Death Eaters fell silent as his entrance. Voldemort took his seat at the head of the table looking over all of his followers and Alex for a few moments. He looked at the only empty seat that hadn't been occupied.

"Where is Greyback?" He asked coolly, his red eyes staring at the empty seat, it didn't take long for Bellatrix to pipe up.

"My lord, my lord!" She spoke enthusiastically, trying desperately to attract his attention. "He is trapped." Bellatrix told him, Voldemort's face did not change it seemed to stay with the same expression with a pearly white glow.

"Trapped?" Voldemort asked slowly, "Trapped where?" He continued staring at Bellatrix who began rummaging around under her seat before popping back up placing the box that Alex had used to trap Greyback in the middle of the table. Alex's heart began to pound, would Voldemort be angry about what she had done? She shuddered at the thought, her hands beginning to sweat, but Voldemort said nothing, simply smiling. "Abyssus-Daedalus." He murmured rising from his seat, his eyes still transfixed on the box sitting in the middle f the long smooth table. He walked swiftly around the table levitating the box towards him he walked past each of his followers, stopping behind Alex and placing the box down in front of her, Alex was too scared to turn and face Voldemort. "Open it." He hissed, Alex trembled, she could feel his presence behind her and she couldn't stop herself quivering with fear. "I want you to open it and kill whatever comes out of it." Voldemort spoke coldly.

"But, but I don't know how." Alex stammered. Voldemort let out a high, cold cruel laugh.

"I think you do." Voldemort said softly. "Now open it." He ordered in a more hash tone, all eyes were now fixed on Alex, nobody uttered a word or moved a muscle. Alex shakily picked up the box beginning to press all the combinations she could, trying to remember and concentrate on what she had done before. Voldemort waited patiently watching her Bellatrix began to fidget anticipating what was to come. As what had happened before the box began to glow and become red hot burning Alex's hand, she dropped the box throwing it to the floor behind her, Voldemort stepped back grinning evilly. "Now kill whatever come out of it." Voldemort ordered, Alex sat frozen in her seat, Bellatrix grabbed Alex by her hair pulling her to her feet and pushing her towards the box, and the other Death Eaters turned in their seat or craned their necks wanting to have a look. There was a flash and Fenrir Greyback appeared sprawled out on the floor panting. Alex looked down at him, she clutched her wand tight by her side, the was a low growl from Greyback as he sprung to his feet lurching himself at Alex with full power. Alex dodged his pounce causing him to crash hard against the stone wall, Voldemort let out a malicious laugh, he seemed to have found it entertaining. Alex's head was spinning, was this some sort of initiation? Or just some sort of game to entertain them. Greyback had quickly got to his feet launching himself at Alex again.

"Come here you little brat!" Greyback growled watching Alex as she circled him her wand raised.

"Remember Alex he killed your boyfriend, he doesn't deserve to live," Voldemort taunted. Alex's heart was pounding she was staring at the werewolf who had killed her true love was she just going to stand there are let him kill her? No she had promised Mason she was going to grow up and be happy. Greyback launched himself at her once more knocking her to the floor her wand rolling across the floor, Alex thought hard.

"_McWeary Time Reary_!" Alex was suddenly standing where she had been before Greyback about to launch himself at her. Alex reached into her boot pulling out her original wand _"Soap on a rope, soap fall off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man!" _Ropes wrapped themselves around Greyback tying him down, but Fenrir Greyback being a werewolf was too strong for the rope breaking free immediately. Alex darted across the room, Bellatrix laughed maliciously as Alex hardly missed Greybacks violent foray. She was sooner corned and Greyback quickly advancing on her, this had to be the end she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, but the pain of impact didn't come, she heard a whooshing sound and a loud thud, she took a peek opening her eyes slightly, Greyback has been cast backwards and was laying unconscious the opposite side of the room. Alex looked over at the table where the Death Eaters and Voldemort sat and it was Voldemort who had his wand raised which was the last person Alex would have expected to save her. He rose quietly from his seat without uttering a word approaching Alex he then gestured towards the unconscious werewolf.

"Kill him." He said simply, Alex stared at Voldemort startled and confused. Alex advanced on Greyback laying limp in front of her, this was her chance. "He doesn't deserve to live." Voldemort hissed, the words seemed to echo around in her head. "He killed him." Voldemorts voice filled Alex's head, was he inside her head this time instead of speaking aloud? "Do it." The voice of Voldemort coxed. "Don't be so weak." The voice hissed, Alex took in a deep breath, she could feel all the Death Eaters eyes on her, transfixed.

"She won't do it my Lord." Alex heard Bellatrix's voice cut in. "Allow me." Alex heard the scraping of Bellatrix's chair and she raised herself from the long table.

"No!" Voldemort rasped making Bellatrix freeze in her steps. "Let the girl try." Bellatrix rolled her eyes watching Alex as she raised her wand pointing it at Greyback, her eyes wide with excitement. Alex gulped her hands sweating, this was her chance it was sitting right in front of her but why was she not willing to take it so easily? She closed her eyes thinking hard, the memory of Mason filling her up, her anger overwhelming her, she opened her eyes focusing on her target.

"_Avada Kedavera_!" Alex said confidently, the jet of green light erupted from her wand hitting Greyback's large limp body, Alex lowered her wand shakily staring at the lifeless body. Voldemort smiled.

"Good, very good." He whispered leading Alex back to her seat, Alex quivered, she had done it, she'd killed someone, something she never thought she was capable of, she had clearly earned herself some respect from Bellatrix who for once didn't say a word giving her a simple head nod as she took her seat. Voldemort asked to examine Alex's wand, taking it from her and feeling it with his long, white bony fingers. "Oak, am I right?" Voldemort asked, Alex remembered back to when she had first got her wand from Ollivanders when she was fifteen, Alex nodded her head. "And the core?" Voldemort asked, Alex thought for a moment what Ollivander had said.

"Phoenix tail feather." Alex replied quietly, Voldemort smiled.

"Very good." He hissed handing Alex back her wand, she couldn't quite understand the significance of examining her wand, did it tell him something about her? There was silence in the room for a few moments as Voldemort took his seat. "I have a proposal I must make." Voldemort announced finally, the attention around the table sharpened. "I feel Alexandra Russo has limited knowledge of the Dark Arts, I fear she may struggle with the tasks she will endure in the near future." Alex stiffened but the whole room was silent. "I propose a mentor of some kind, I posses someone of advanced knowledge of the Dark Arts someone with prodigious skill and confidence." Voldemort spoke casting his eye over his followers, but none seemed to want the task. "Nobody?" Voldemort asked lightly. "What about you…Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked his eyes fixing on her.

"Me, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked aghast.

"Yes, I feel you have proven yourself to me many times; I find your bloodlust somewhat inspiring, Bellatrix." Voldemort told her, Bellatrix seemed to blush slightly at the Dark Lords what to Bellatrix were admirable words.

"It would be an honor, My Lord." Bellatrix answered bowing her head, Alex gulped, she didn't like the idea that Bellatrix would now be, being her mentor. After the meeting had been held the Death Eaters dispersed into the depths of the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix wanted to get right to work working with Alex in the Dark Arts, pulling Alex into an abandoned empty room that was on the other side of the Manor that looked as if it hadn't been occupied for years, there were matted cobwebs in the corners of the walls and ceiling where the joined, the dust of the windows were so thick it barely allowed the sun light to shine through and the moth eaten curtains seemed to emit a damp musty smell. Alex stared around taking in her surroundings, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "I think this room will do quite nicely." Bellatrix muttered while examining the moth eaten curtains. "That way nobody has to hear the screams." Bellatrix giggled giving Alex an evil grin, Alex stomach knotted.

"The screams of who?" Alex asked fearfully.

"You." Bellatrix said, Alex gulped taking a step back. "No, not you of course not, the lesser beings." Bellatrix laughed realizing that Alex had taken her seriously. Alex felt that Bellatrix wasn't trustworthy, she was sadistic and definitely mentally unbalanced in Alex's opinion. "So…what would you like to start with?" Bellatrix asked brightly as if what she was about to teach Alex was going to be something pleasant. Alex stared at Bellatrix, she didn't know much about the Dark Arts, only what Snape had taught them earlier that year.

"Ummm."

"We'll start with something easy shall we?" Bellatrix smiled. "The basics." She continued eyeing Alex up and down for a moment.

"Snape did teach us some things about the Dark Arts." Alex told her quietly but Bellatrix laughed and seemed not to care.

"What did he teach you dear girl? The Unforgivable curses!" Bellatrix let out a howl of laughter, Alex couldn't understand what she found so highly amusing but shook her head.

"He taught us about Inferi, Dementor's kiss-" Bellatrix laughed again.

"Inferi would be of no use to him!" She cackled. "Neither would they be use to us." Bellatrix told her. "The only thing you need is the Patronus charm to prevent the Dementor's from kissing you." Bellatrix told Alex, Alex seemed to notice a flicker of fear in Bellatrix at for a split second as she spoke of Dementor's.

"I thought that Dementor's were on our side?" Alex asked, Bellatrix looked at Alex for a moment as if she was completely stupid.

"Our side?" Bellatrix asked with a tone of surprise "You think a Dementor cares who you're working for? A Dementor will not distinguish between the ones they hunt, if you get in their way they will kiss you, suck the happiness from you completely." Bellatrix seemed to quiver at the thought of it. "You have no idea girl!" Bellatirx spat. "I spent fourteen years locked in Azkaban while they circled my cell, you have no idea of the hopelessness and despair they bring." Bellatrix approached a dusty mirror wiping it with her sleeves and examining her reflection for a moment. "I used to be beautiful." Bellatrix whispered smoothing her hand across her pale gaunt face. "Look what it's done to me!" Bellatrix yelled glaring at Alex. "And it's all because of Harry Potter!" Bellatrix screamed pulling at her hair, long black shiny hair; Alex flinched as Bellatrix began to lobe random object violently across the room in her own tantrum. Alex gulped hoping that Bellatrix wouldn't decide to take her anger out on Alex. She finally went quiet, letting out a small giggle. "I knew he'd come back." She smiled "That the Dark Lord would rise again and he would reward me greatly for loyalty." Bellatrix told Alex with a smile. "So what shall we start with?" Bellatrix asked as if it was a complete new start and that nothing had happened before. "I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little girl, can never hope to compete... but I can teach you." Bellatrix told Alex confidently, Alex wasn't sure if Bellatrix was gloating, telling her that she had been trained personally by Voldemort himself. "First we have to rid you of this pathetic ideology that muggle-borns and muggles are not so different from us." Bellatrix told Alex conjuring up a seat and pushing Alex roughly into it, it wasn't until Alex tried to move that she realized her body was rendered immobile, she wondered if Bellatrix had her under some sort of enchantment, she tried to stuggle but couldn't move an inch. Bellatrix advanced on her bringing her face inches away from Alex's. "You're half-blood am I correct?" Bellatrix asked, Alex tried to nod her head but couldn't.

"Yes." Alex answered, Bellatrix smiled, this meant that Bellatrix believed that Alex was lesser than her making Bellatirx feel even more superior. "I hear, you were in love with…a werewolf." Bellatrix said with a small smile on her face, Alex could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes blinking them away furiously.

"Yes…" Alex mumbled, Bellatrix let out a cold evil laugh.

"Have you no dignity my girl?" Bellatrix asked. "If you ask me to be rid of him was a blessing for you entirely." Bellatrix told Alex with an evil grin, the words cut Alex deep like a knife but Bellatrix seemed not to care circling Alex while she sat motionless in the chair. "You should be glad, you even managed to get rid of that…disgusting werewolf Greyback, you did many of us a favor." Bellatrix taunted. Alex ground her teeth together at that back of her mouth, Alex wasn't sure if this was some sort of tactic Bellatrix was trying to get her angry.

"Shut up." Alex growled, Bellatrix simple giggled. Bellatrix came to the front of Alex leering over her, this time wearing a serious expression on her face.

"Look here little girl, I am going to teach you to respect your superiors and in turn your superiors will respect you." Bellatrix spat. "You will not embarrass me in front of the Dark Lord because if I shall fail in teaching you, I promise you I will make you life a living hell is that understood?" Bellatrix growled through gritted teeth. "You are a witch, you will marry a half-blood or pure blood wizard in the future, you shall no besmirch the wizards dignity, to mix with the lesser creatures of this world is an abomination do you understand?" Bellatirx spoke loathingly of the "lesser beings".

"Yes." Alex answered.

"That's better." Bellatrix smiled, the enchantment seemed to have been taken off Alex and she was able to move again, Bellatirx drew herself away standing up straight. "We shall continue this another day, leave!" Bellatrix ordered. Alex got up from her chair leaving the room quickly without taking a second glance back at Bellatrix.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading Torn, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, if you're interested the next story is called One Thing Remains and you can find the the link to the video on youtube on my profile if you want to see the video for it.**

**Summary: Alex is held hostage by the Dark Lord and his followers; she is indoctrinated to purge the wizarding world or all those unworthy to study magic. Will her rise to power under the eye of the most feared dark wizard of all time change her forever? And my personal Thank You's are at the bottom**

* * *

**Noel Ardnek – I will finish and get round to your video I promise you! But thank you for being patient and even reviewing me and you've been with me from the start so I do appreciate that a lot!**

**Kat-2324 – I loved your reviews and how enthusiastic you would be about up-coming chapters, Thank you**

**KLund – Even though you don't have an account and I couldn't thank you for reviewing, so this is the chance I get…Thank you!**

**PerhapsDL4SG – Don't think I've seen you much either but thank you all the same**

**couey112 – YOU! Your reviews are always great and you always have kind words to say, so thank you**

**darklilyofthevalley – I did like our little chat, I can't believe you would print out some of Torn to show your mum that is amazing! So thanks**

**JustAPersonHere – I see you review sometimes, you should get an account so I can thank you more personally, so this is my way of trying**

**celine-twilightadict – Always questions! Which I loved by the way, I makes me happy that it makes you wonder, Thank you**

**geegee20 – Been following me from Recipe for Catastrophe from the very beginning, so I appreciate that you would follow it this long, so Thank you.**

**Wallace the cat – The coolest name and I love your current icon and I always like reading your reviews so Thank you**

**Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce – Always something nice to say about the chapters, so Thank you**

**wolfgurl211 – Also been with me from the start and used to be a very frequent reviewer for me, so Thank you.**

**angelvan105 – Where have you been! I miss you and your reviews, always so enthusiastic usually! Thank you**

**Kanasukeh – I used to enjoy your long reviews it's sad to stopped but Thank you anyway.**

**

* * *

-The End- **


End file.
